Fight till the death
by muffinsforsure
Summary: Carol has been pushed to her breaking the point by Ed her abusive husband, she's about ready to give up. Until she meets Daryl who shows her how to fight...till the death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; The walking dead unfortunately doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Robert Kirkman. If it didn't Carol and Daryl would be living a happily ever after in a walker filled world, ah the bliss.**

Chapter 1

Daryl and Merle sat carelessly strewn at the edge of the bar clutching their glasses of whiskey, Daryl impatiently tapped at the side of his glass while glancing around the bar. Merle had already had way too much to drink his eyes had glazed over to this shiny coated look and words were tumbling out of his mouth like a form of turrets, which is something he always had even without liquor. He would hurl abuse where he could hoping to start some fight to create a spark so that he could watch whoever faced him burn. He was leaning heavily on his shoulder now using him as a crutch so he looked like a capable human being which was already a task on a normal day. The bartender had his eye trained on the Dixons brothers he was a big guy with muscles bulging out from his tank top, tattoos covering every inch of him and he looked dirty as did everything in the bar. Wouldn't stop Merle though he'd never back down from a fight and he'd end up defending him like a fool, all he'd have to show for it tomorrow were cuts and bruises. "See that prick eyeballing me baby brother?!" he whispered menacingly into his ear. Daryl tried to push him away from him but struggled under his straggling weight, he tried to just ignore him but he nudged him impatiently in the side. He groaned and turned his head to look at this new "threat". For once he'd hit the nail on the head, the man looking hungry for trouble well he looked hungry for everything. His bloated face was red from the drink burning through his veins and his right eye drooped low down making him looked more haggard. He could almost hear the man snarl when Daryl caught his eye, this looked like trouble he threw back his drink. No point wasting spilling any alcohol on this bastard. The man sat at the back of the room his fat body was edging over the side of the table and he looked between Daryl and Merle with malice in his eyes. Daryl held his stare with cold eyes he wasn't afraid of some useless, fat, prick and if he wanted a fight that is exactly what he was going to get. Just as he was about to jump to his feet he heard a small quivering voice call "Ed you in here?" He glanced around curiosity getting the better of him; the woman clearly didn't belong in this bar she had silver, grey hair which was cropped and piercing blue eyes. She moved her body further in the bar and as if she had some sort of sixth sense that he was unable to draw his eyes away from her, she looked at him. He felt paralysed, he drew a deep agonising breath trying to look away but her eyes had captured him and only when she dropped her head was he released. What the fuck was that? Too much whiskey clearly. "What the fuck ya want?" She whimpered and quietly responded "I thought you said you wanted me to collect you." Ed's eyes threw daggers at her "Well wait a fucking few minutes! Go wait outside." She turned avoiding everyone's gaze in shame and fled from the bar with her tail between her legs, he clenched his fists to control his now ragged breathing. "Stupid bitch." Ed muttered exchanging a chuckle with his friend who looked as if Ed told him to drink his piss he'd jump at a chance to do it.

Daryl's growl was meant to be in his head but without realising it must've slipped out, got a keep a rein on the shit before he got the third degree. Merle drunkenly knocked into him "something catch your eye finally." He laughed his arm loudly dropping back down on the bar as he practically fell into his drink, he was a mess. Daryl panicked he wouldn't hear the end of this now "No. What ye on about just can't stand that fat bastard sitting down there is all…Don't get any fucking ideas." Merle with a snort like laugh managed to get out "Ya know lil' brother you act as if liking the look of a woman is a sin. I ain't going to think bad about ya. She don't look happily married ye could take her at the side of the bar, give her a good going over. I'd keep the fat bastard occupied." "Ye gonna give him a go? He don't look like your type Merle." "I'm serious. Just trying to be a good wingman get some tail from my lil' brother." He grinned. "When have ya ever been good full stop, now isn't the time to have some change of heart." Merle shrugged and hissed in laughter struggling to wave over the bartender to get him another, Daryl was sick of this he wasn't in the mood for another one of these nights he rarely was. "I'm going to take the bike home." Merle was ignoring him to spit out insults to some African American guy with a funny looking afro but the man was to buzzed to care, he just let the insults roll right off his back. "Merle ye listening? Ye okay for a ride home?" Merle waved him off and muttered "sure ye go do that."

He briskly walked out of the bar only feeling slightly tipsy, wanting to hear the roar of his bike as he thundered down the road away from this hell and into some solitude .He pushed the door vigorously away from him, it was only a flimsy wooden door it swung with enthusiasm and slammed loudly against the wall. The grey haired woman was standing with her arms across her chest she leapt but managed to regain her composure to look like as if it never happened, she must be used to that. "That door do something to you?" she asked with a small smile gracing her face. He was to stunned to speak for a second, he debated whether to answer her but his rational mind won out, he grunted and went to march as far from her as possible. Don't need no trouble today. She started to nervously pace back and forth and for some unknown reason to him legs willingly carried him to her, when normally they would be fleeing. Conversation where he couldn't shoot off his temper or shout was scarce and he didn't know had to not come across as some gruff red neck. He didn't know how to talk to this woman at all. What the hell was he doing over here? "Ye alright?" he managed to mutter. She looked up shocked by the sound of his voice "Yes. Fine. Thank you. I'm just waiting for my husband is all." She smiled weakly at him. "Ye he seems like a real fucking charmer, making ye wait for him like this. You're a real lucky lady." He spat a little too aggressively he didn't know why he was taking this so personally it wasn't none of his business. Tears sprang into her eyes but she bit the down on her lip to stop from the crying and tilted her head away from him. There was an unusual knot in his stomach it was churning and he had to get rid of it. It wasn't hard to see this woman was broken and she clearly already knew she was in a horrible situation. Anyone could see how nervy and jumpy she was Ed was too generous with his fists, good thing so was he. "Eh, my bad. It ain't none of my business." She gave him a grateful smile "no it's fine, it's my own fault all of this." Daryl sharply looked up at her "how could all of this be your fault? That is some of the stupidest shit I heard." "Well then you mustn't of met many people like Ed." "No I have." The silence etched on and he nervously starting biting at his nail unsure of what else to say until her small voice uttered "Carol." "Huh?" he grunted. "My name it's….Carol." she said nervously . He gave her a questioning look she didn't seriously want to get to know him did she? Most women like her would've run the opposite direction to get away from him. "Daryl." "Nice to meet you." She said with a big smile and he stumbled backwards his legs had turned to jelly what the fuck was wrong with him? There was denying she was beautiful but normally it didn't affect him like this. He was afraid to look back up and still see her smiling that dangerously at him. He nodded with his head down and managed to quietly say "yeah."

The door swung open and they both jumped causing a small chuckle to fall out of their mouths but he laughter quickly died when Carol realised who'd interrupted them. Ed her "husband" slowly walked towards her eyeing the two of them. Carol's ease was snatched away from her and nothing was left in her expression except fear, she diverted her gaze to the ground and grasped the handle of her jeep. "Problem." He snapped. She quickly shook her head "No I was just waiting for you." "Need company for that?" "No I was just…." Daryl cut across her recognising trouble while trying to control the rage that felt like he was burning his body "Hey I was just asking where ye got your truck. Thinking of buying myself one."

Ed snorted loudly "ask someone else like a car dealership, you know what that is. Does she look like she knows a dam thing about cars." He quickly looked at Carol who nodded for him to go and tried to push away everything and drag his now unmoving legs away. Traitorous legs ever fucking listen to me. He was stopped by the quiet threats Ed was whispering to her "What ye doing talking to another man?! Ya a whore now. Sorry to say even if ye wanted to no one would fucking take ye. Your good to no one. Your lucky to have me." Daryl spun around to see Ed's closed fist hitting Carol across the face, her head jerked to the right her lip split and bloody but she didn't make a noise. He pushed her face first into the side of the truck her head knocked with the metal of the truck causing a loud thud. He couldn't stop himself, he couldn't stand by and let him hit her. He was trying to stay out of it but he knew that somehow he was meant to help her. He grabbed the back of Ed's shirt hauling him backwards, he was sprawled out on the rocky gravel moaning and crying like a little bitch. He was too dazed and confused to do anything for a second he just stared with dumbstruck eyes. While he drew a breath to relax and bounced on the spot Ed went to tackle him like some football player, he defiantly didn't get out of school on a scholarship on football that's for sure. He was faster than Ed he struck first his fist connecting with his jaw and he spit out a clump of thick blood. Ed fell to the ground and instead of grounding himself he found he couldn't stop. The anger had built into a pounding headache and he body must've been overheating. He repeatedly struck Ed with blindingly hard punches feeling his anger ebb away the more he heard him moan. All he could see was Ed and all he could feel was rage he didn't care his knuckles were aching he'd been waiting to do this along time. He felt something pulling roughly at his shoulder, it was too strong to be a woman. Whoever it was had latched on and wasn't giving up. "Lil' brother stop!" He elbowed him in the stomach causing him to double over and stumble backwards and turned towards him snarling and he actually saw some fear in Merle's eyes. Fear for his brother's sanity. "Ye kill that bastard Daryl ye go to jail and for what? It ain't the same thing a' worth it for some woman either." He'd forgotten Carol was there she must regret talking to some murderous bastard for as long as she did, when he finally look at her he didn't see that she was afraid of him. Her mouth was open in shock and she fell to Ed's unconscious body. She stood up with great power in her voice " I know your trying to help." "Ye don't know nothing." She ignored him and continued on unfazed "Thank you but you've only made things worse than they already were. The only thing that could help is a bullet in his head but that's not your problem. None of this is." She took his hand and squeezed a jolt of electricity sparked through his hand and he quickly snatched it away from her. "Whatever." His voice barely a whisper. "I'll deal with his." She said it was such confidence it took strength to endure abuse and still hold onto hope, he'd lost it. "You'll deal with it will you? Cause ye seem to be doing so well just now. Why don't ye just fucking do something ye wanna live like some piece meat he can take hits at. That ain't living. Either fight back or just leave altogether it doesn't look like ye have anyone anyways." He spat his voice trembling with rage he couldn't control himself he couldn't watch someone like him being treated like he was and just taking it. He marched with determination back to his bike "Don't follow me." He growled at Merle swinging his leg powerfully over his bike and sending the engine roaring to life. His head was pounding, body was shaking, he needed the peacefulness of the forest. So he could forget everything about today.

He tiredly stumbled in the door at three in the morning rubbing his hands over his face, he felt drowsy he needed to collapse a sleep. Unfortunately Merle was up waiting for him it seemed and looking more sober than usual. This was all turned around him causing trouble while he was the golden boy today, what a fucking day it was. His signature grin slowly stretched across his worn face "Where did ye go? Off riding that woman?" He groaned he wasn't in the mood for this "No." He went to walk past him into his room but he roughly grabbed his arm pulling him back to look at him, he pushed his arm away and it fell eerily to the couch. "Daryl about today. It's nice ye trying to help some damsel in distress. But she don't need no help and ya don't need to be heading to jail. I can last in jail, ye can't. That sort of stunt will land ye in jail." "Like ye care." "Fuck off. I know yer angry. I know ye suffered worse but that man ain't pa." His body turned to ice at the mention of his pa he tried to brush it off "I ain't stupid. I can tell the difference." He could hear Merle sigh loudly as he stormed to his room, he fell back onto the couch the little worry he held had quickly dissipated as he popped another pill, wishing the world away as usual. Daryl ran his hands through his hair and roughly pulled his shirt over his head, even with his shirt off he still felt heavy, the weight of his scars pulling him down. He fell back on the bed, his hand was aching he hoped to god he hadn't sprained it but then again did it really matter if he did.

Carol eyes felt heavy as she pulled them apart, Ed had been merciless last night, he'd pounced on her with as much strength he could muster with his suffering body. Her right eye was swollen , she pulled the pus from her eyelashes apart which were sticking it closed. Her body screamed in protest as she pulled herself from the bed and she knew she should probably break down and cry at all of this. Wallow in self- pity but after so long dealing with this tirade it wasn't worth the effort anymore. Thankfully Ed was in work she couldn't take another hit her body would've just shut down and slipped into a comatose state and she would've let it happen. Her thoughts were raptured with Daryl, the image she held onto was the innocent laugh that had fallen from his lips probably unwillingly. He was uncharacteristically shy as he talked to her he'd mostly avoided her gaze and she wondered why'd he'd bothered at all. He had looked so strong and powerful as he had gripped the handlebars of his motorbike, his sleeveless top allowing any hot blooded woman to thankfully see his muscular arms. Despite his roughly, manly exterior he seemed unsure of himself and he kind of reminded her of herself. He looked slightly broken too in some shape or other. Daryl had tried to help her. He did help her. She was filled with a new found rage that she thought had been beaten away years before. He'd made her realise she shouldn't have to live like this, she didn't deserve this abuse. Ed had woken up groggily last night with more anger and the devil in him than she'd seen in a long time. She beaten the life out of her until she managed not to cry out anymore, to not feel anything, she nearly bit through her lip. Afterwards he had stripped her down and taken everything from her. She could barely walk today and the flashes of shame filled her head that she almost cried out every step she took. He'd shouted at her "Your only fucking mine." She couldn't take no more, she wouldn't and thanks to Daryl he'd given her the strength to fight. Tonight she would fight Ed and she didn't care if she might die, she rather die than keep living this hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Fight till the death

Chapter 2

Daryl's legs barely made it through the door they were buckled from tiredness; his head was pounding and not looking to give up anytime soon. He refused to take something for it though he didn't need no dam narcotics to deal with a bit of pain, unlike Merle. Work had stretched out into oblivion, normally he loved tinkering with the engine of a car or an old Harley, it was peaceful and didn't require no pointless chatter. Merle fell of the couch with a thud as he stepped through the door and looked at him through drowsy eyes. "Brother about bloody time. We heading up to Joe's yeah?"  
He groaned internally and sent Merle a disapproving look but he knew once something got stuck in old Merle's head he was tagging along for the ride. "Don't be such a lil pussy. We're going." He said with more insistence while stretching his limps out and Daryl heard the old cracks of his groaning body too. He mindlessly followed him like he always fucking did but he was blood after all, the only blood he had left. The woman Carol had been leaning on his conscience all day and he didn't know how to get rid of her, maybe a drink would help. He couldn't stop and feel guilty for a second about beating up that ugly prick but he couldn't help wondering if she was okay.

Merle waved impatiently to the bartender, they exchanged a nod and they sat down to their usual place at the bar. Like a sixth sense he could feel his head without his permission looking towards the back of the bar, he clenched his fists, gritted his teeth and tried to not seem explosive as he perched on the edge of his seat. Ed was leaning back in his with a smug smile stretched across his dirty face, he face was bet in good from the punches he landed but he seemed to be knocked up in other places where he didn't think he hit him. Ed pulled himself to his feet, shuffled drunkenly towards him all the while his eyes never left his. As much as he hated to admit it he needed Merle to help him, he wasn't sure he could control his temper with this man looming arrogantly over him. "Merle we got trouble, don't let me start nothing." He hissed.  
Merle looked taken aback but he nodded sincerely and they turned to face him together.  
"Relax boys. I just came to offer young Dixon congratulations."  
Daryl exchanged a confused look with Merle "What for?"  
"Oh you must've had some influence on my wife boy. She came at me the bitch. The minute I get home she turns into a crazy woman. You can imagine my surprise, after I provided a roof over her head and she got to sit around leisurely day after day. People are so ungrateful these days, I never did nothing." He sneered pretending to look bemused with the whole situation.  
He hadn't realised he already jumped to his feet and was snarling at the man in front of him like a rabid dog "You didn't do nothing?! That isn't what I saw."  
Merle gripped his shoulder tightly keeping him at bay, "Hey man we just came to have a drink. We don't want no trouble, if we could just forget it all."  
Daryl rose an eyebrow at him, since when had he not wanted any trouble? The one time Daryl was chomping at the bit to start a fight, Merle was sitting on the sidelines. Ed looked even more amused by this and grinned at him "Just thought as these two lovebirds have grown so close…"  
"We ain't lovebirds."  
He held up his arms in surrender and started to back away from them "Okay I've nothing to say that concerns you then. I'll leave you to your drink boys."

Carol's name suddenly echoed throughout his head in a painful screech, he felt dread engulf his body something had happened to her. "What did you do to her?" he growled stepping closer to him.  
"Nothin ye got to worry about." He sneered and before Daryl could pounce and pound his ass he was being pushed out the door, he threw his arms out in protest but Merle was like a wall behind him. "What ye think yer doin? Ain't none of yer concern what happens to that woman. Ye got a hard on for her?" he laughed shortly but Daryl cut him off with an icy glare.  
"I started this. I didn't want no one to get hurt." He snapped. "This is on me. I gotta check she ain't dead it's the least I can do."  
Merle wordlessly nodded "Ye know where he lives?"  
He was trying to sound as brazen about this as possible but he couldn't quite keep the worry out of his voice, he didn't want to be responsible for getting her killed. "Fine lil brother, we'll take the jeep over. I know where Peletier is putting his ass at the end of the day."

Daryl let Merle lead the way up to her house, it was a fancy ass house it would be a comfortable life to be living if she wasn't married to a bastard. He nervously approached the house he had no real reason to be checking on her, what if she was fine. He'd feel plenty stupid then, his hand hovered over the door. Merle sighed and pounded with no shame loudly on the door "Woman you in there? My lil brother gots his panties in a twist looking for ye, he got it bad." He bellowed.  
"Merle." He snapped pushing him aside and stepping past him into her home.  
The silence was deafening, something was wrong he rounded the corner of the house with sweaty palms into what must be the living room. He saw her. "Merle call an ambulance, now!"  
Merle's face had dropped at the sight of her and he was already clutching his phone like some sort of lifeline. They may have been rough red necks but they didn't stand for no woman beaters. She looked much younger than she had when he'd seen her. She'd looked so fragile her legs curled up awkwardly from where she must've fell unconscious. He dropped to her side checking her pulse with shaking hands, he hadn't go her killed had he? She was breathing, he felt himself taking a big deep breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Her face had been bashed up pretty bad he suspected one of her arms were broken but he was more nervous at the blood that appeared to be coming from the back of her head. Come on Carol be okay someone's got to see those beautiful blue eyes again, I can get ye out of this if ye want. He willed silently to himself, taking her hand softly in his, it was a kind gesture he'd never really done for anyone but if she was dying he figured he owed her that much. Merle put a hand on his shoulder "There on the way. Should we bounce out of this joint we don't want be held responsible for killing this broad."  
Daryl pushed him away and snipped at him "She ain't dead, we ain't gonna be put responsible. This is my fault were staying till I fix it."  
He sighed stepping away from him to pace around her house, the sound of his loud boots against the contrasting silence from her was making him anxious.

She was hauled off in the ambulance their faces drooped when they saw the weak woman lying on the floor and Daryl's heart dropped. This was bad then he hadn't been wrong, it didn't look like she was going to make it out of it. "You the husband?" one of the female paramedics asked a little too sharply but he could understand her anger, even if it was misdirected.  
"No her husband isn't home. I'm a….friend of hers… I was just checking up on her."  
"You might want to call down to the hospital." She said quietly pulling herself quickly in the van and seconds later in drove off the urgency of the situation apparent. "Ye got yer self a wife by the looks of it. Always look on the bright side." He joked but he could tell his heart wasn't in it.  
He didn't say anything his throat had constricted itself, had he just killed some defenceless woman because he couldn't mind his own dam business. "Ain't yer fault. She made her choice."  
He didn't acknowledge him he just kept his head down as he always did and walked briskly to the car his heart heavy. "I'll drop ye back home. Then I suppose I should head to the hospital."

Two police officers were waiting outside her room by the time he got there, keep your head on a swivel now don't act like an asshole. Get yourself into trouble is all it will do "Hi you must be Daryl Dixon I'm Rick and this is partner Shane Walsh. If ye don't mind we'd like you to come down to the station with us so we can take your statement."  
Rick had a friendliness to his voice that eased his suspicions that a fight my start out amongst them but he eyed Shane suspiciously. He seemed to be already shooting him disapproving looks before he opened him dam mouth. "Sure. Eh how is she?"  
"She's stable."  
He was dragged off to the station and seated like a prisoner in of the rooms, he leaned back on his chair and took a deep breath. It didn't matter what the fuck he said cause he didn't do anything to Carol so he had nothing to worry about. They entered the room in unison their partnership seemed to be a well-oiled machine "So you're a friend of Carols?"  
"No I was just talking to her yesterday and saw her husband beating the solid crap out of her, so I stopped it."  
Rick's face dropped in sympathy as he heard of the poor woman's unfortunate abuse he seemed like a straight lace kind of guy. The interview dragged on but both men even Shane Walsh came to the conclusion they were talking to the wrong man. They thanked him sincerely which he hadn't expected, he'd never been thanked by some police officers. Fucking Carol was making him look like a good guy which he wasn't, he didn't even know her.

He wanted to lie down when he got home and just forget about the world looming over him for a while but the night had other plans for him. Just like he had in the bar he felt cold instantly when he walked into the house. Shivers ran up his fingertips and he called in a voice that didn't sound like it belonged to him "Merle. Merle you in here?"  
He quietly tip toed around the couch to see Merle lying on his back on the ground, his breathing laboured. He must've been clutching some pills because they had rolled away from his hand as if they were trying to leave guilt free. Overdose. The word hung in the air, he was breathing, he was alive, get your shit together. His mind seemed frozen but thankfully his hands seemed to work as he called for an ambulance. He could hear the tremor himself in his voice, his nerves were shot and he couldn't do nothing except breath and stay sunk on his knees beside Merles body. He was always big, strong and intimidating but seeing him lying like a child on the ground, he realised he was weak. He was weaker than him, he couldn't deal, he didn't want to face any of his problems, he was running away from him again. He was going to be completely alone, again. A shadow immersed the house and when the paramedics came his body didn't move a muscle. He recognised the girl from earlier she gave him a sympathetic smile, she tried to gently push him away from his brothers body. He stumbled away from them, still clutching the phone, his hair had dropped low on his face, his eyes downcast as he felt himself being led to the ambulance. He wasn't going to die on him. The paramedic reached over and put her hand over his but he ripped it from her so fast she barely had any time to react. She looked lost but quickly busied herself working instead of trying to figure out why this man didn't want anyone to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sophia. She saw her six year old daughter standing in front of her, golden blonde hair up to her shoulders, her big blue expressive eyes peering up at her. They had such hope and trust in her mama to fix everything, to make everything okay. She had such faith, well it was misplaced.  
She'd loved her daughter with her heart and soul, she had never been grateful of anything since she met Ed until she held Sophia bundled up in her arms, starting her journey into the world, by her side. For months after she'd given birth to her, her heart had felt so swelled with joy she was afraid it would burst out her chest. She'd thought Ed couldn't be that heartless, that he would see Sophia and his whole world would turn on its axels and all he would ever see is her and how much she meant. It never happened; he looked at her with as much distain as he felt towards her, his "cursed wife." 

Sophia had found her prize possession her doll on a day out to the park, she kneeled down in front her and told her at the time in a lowly upbeat tone "Wouldn't it'd be lovely to go out to the park honey? Just us two girls."  
She shook her head enthuastically gripped her big hand in her tiny one and started to pull her along even though she'd no idea where they were going. Her hand slipped out of hers every time she didn't move fast enough and without fail she would always look back in alarm as she was ripped away. "I'm right here." She assured her "Slow down, we have all the time in the world."  
She had wanted to get out of the house, Ed was in a worse mood than usual he kept staring at her with a hatred fuelled stare and growling in annoyance every time she moved. She didn't understand what she could be doing to annoy him. When Sophia had zoomed into the kitchen at lightning speed her arms held high by her side as she pretended to be an airplane taking flight, Ed had seemed murderous. He wouldn't touch Sophia, not over her dead body. If only there was an airplane they were both on, nothing would be more satisfying. After the exhausting walk to the park Sophia sat clutching a small ice cream beside her on the bench. It was beautiful, a large tree peered up over them in a distorted way, it was odd looking but somehow rapturing. Dogs were roaming with their owners in blissfulness and the chatter of passer byers was pleasant and carefree. If all life could be like this.  
Sophia beamed up at her ice cream streaked all over her face, her hair sticking up at an odd angle, she held her ice cream out so she would take it from her. She frowned as Sophia ran off unconsciously trying to stand up and run after her. Before she could frantically search for her daughter, she sprinted towards her, holding up a doll with a little red dress on her small frame. "I found her. She was all alone; no one was looking for her. We have to give her a home."  
Carol sighed contently "Of course sweetie. She belongs to you now. Take good care of her."  
She rapidly nodded her head, threw her arms around her as much as they could reach around and squeezed with all her tiny might. "Thank you mama. Love you." She muttered into her chest.  
She found herself choking back tears that had seemed to form, she was being silly but the words always managed to form some reaction from her.

They walked back into the what used to be the dream house, hand in hand, smiling down at one another in blissfulness. Like always it was ripped away from them. Ed was like a spoiled child, when all the spotlight wasn't on him he grew impatient, angry and he self- worth dropped to dangerously low levels. She took the abuse to build him back up again, in his eyes to make him feel more like a man but there could be nothing so emasculating as it. Later that night while they finished up dinner an unexpected slap across the cheek had her stumbling and grasping the kitchen counter. Her eyes started to well up, she felt the familiar sting of his handprint on her face. She pulled herself up a bit straighter to try facing him bravely but he advanced towards her like a shark after he smelt blood. He wouldn't be stop now he had the taste for it and he wanted more. He pushed her towards the ground her back hitting the icy tiles in the kitchen, her head slapped back against them causing the room to spin. He stepped over her until he was basically sitting on her lap, his legs spread around her, trapping her and she was filled with revulsion. She tried to push him off but he gripped her tighter digging his nails into her side, breaking skin. "Ed stop. Please Ed." She pleaded bracing her hands against the floor.  
He ran his hands under her top they were sweaty and rough as they scraped their way up her body with only one ulterior motive. He grasped her breasts roughly, tugging at them like the spoiled child he was and she yelled out in pain, not pleasure. She tried harder to push him off, putting all her weight into her strikes. "I don't want to. Ed please don't do this." She cried.  
"Mama, you okay?" asked a sweet innocent voice and her body froze in more fear than she'd been feeling before.  
Ed finally eased off her; she brushed herself off and went to stand in front of Sophia forcing a shaky smile "Your daddy and I were just playing. Go back up brush your teeth and get ready for bed. Can you do that sweetie?" she asked it but it was more pleading than anything.  
Sophia looked around Carol to catch Ed's eyes "Daddy be more careful, don't play so rough you looked like you were hurting mama." She snapped roughly stepping in front of her mama defending her and her heart lurched.  
"Sophia go now I'll be fine. I'll tell him to be more careful." 

Once she was safely upstairs she let out the breath she'd been holding "You think you can tell me what to do?!" he hissed putting his hand round her throat and shoving her back towards the ground and he started to beat her with little feeling in his punches. His eyes were cold and detached they didn't belong to him, his body was working from a different force, it had no passion, it was just a repetitive motion and that sickened her more. She groaned, doubled over and coughed when he finally walked away from her leaving her curled up on the ground, again. Sophia's small footsteps rushed to her side "Mama you okay?"  
"Sweetie I'm sorry." She managed to utter quietly in between breaths and pulled herself up so she was sitting with her back against the counter.  
The sharp edge jutting into her side but she could barely feel it, what she could feel was her aching ribs they must be broken. "Why does daddy hit you like that? Doesn't he love you?" she questioned reaching down to squeeze her hand comfortingly.  
She returned the favour trying not to cry in front of her but her words were breaking her "He does. He just doesn't know how to love properly."  
Sophia stood up and looked down at her fiercely "Will I get Maggie, you seem bad this time."  
"Will you be okay to get her? She's just next door."  
She looked offended by her question, she gripped her doll tighter "I'll be okay I've got company." She gave her a half smile and ran towards the front door but before she swung the door open she stopped and looked at her with soulful eyes. "Mama, I think you should find someone to love you properly."  
"I will." She assured her and then Sophia was gone and she ducked her head between her knees trying to think herself out of this horrible situation.  
She heard it and it silenced her thoughts, it made her body tremble and the pain she was feeling was quickly replaced by an even deeper hole. The screeching of tyres echoed across the house nearly causing tremors, a high pitched scream cried out and a loud thud. Nothing could sound as clear as that it was the sound of tragedy, the end of her world as she knew it. She sprinted outside clutching the sides of the front door, as she yanked herself outside to where she lay. Screeching of tyres as they skidded away in a guilty attempt to flee, the red brake light illuminating the road. They showed her lying limply with the doll still in her hand and Carol dropped to her knees beside her girl. She took her hand and she screamed an agonising scream. It echoed throughout the neighbourhood like the noise of the banshee. Suddenly Maggie was beside her shouting into a phone for the ambulance, tears streaming down her face. Carol knew it was too late, she couldn't be saved, she pulled her into her lap, the doll falling to the ground and she sobbed violently on top of her. Stroking her face with fear riddled fingers, by the time the ambulance came she felt completely cold. Ed even backed away from her in fear when he saw the despair rolling off her. They took her little girl in the ambulance and before she herself was carried towards it. She caught a last glimpse of Sophia's doll lost and alone again, no Sophia we can't save her, we can't give her a home, there is no home left to go back to. The doll was covered in Sophia's blood too it mirrored her little girl and she couldn't help but curse the doll as if it had something to do with it.

Daryl paced impatiently around the hospital biting the skin around the edges of his fingernails, a nervous habit he'd picked up. The nurse had tried to offer him a bit of comfort earlier unsurely walked towards him, her name tag read Sonya, she had red out of control hair that probably after a long day was feeling the tiredness more than her. "Mr Dixon, he's stable and seems to be doing quite well. We pumped his stomach, he should get out in another two days but if I were you I'd keep a watchful eye on him so it doesn't happen again." She informed him with an edge to her voice clearly suspicious of the amount drugs that filled Merle's body.  
Daryl finally felt his shoulders slump and relax he nodded gratefully to her and turned away from her not wanting to be scolded for his brother's mistakes. "Mr Dixon."  
He stopped and turned to face her, "Just thought you might want to know that Carol Peletier is doing okay. She has a few broken ribs, cuts and bruises, a broken arm but nothing that won't heal." She smiled sympathetically at him, why the hell was he being informed.  
"She awake?" he asked more out of curiosity.  
"That's the thing her brain activity seems to be fine but she doesn't appear to want to wake up." She smiled sadly twisting the pen around in her hand.  
Daryl bit his lip as the silence lingered between them "She got nothing to wake up to."  
"It's sad."  
He nodded and willed her to walk away he couldn't take much more of this agonising conversation he had nothing to say to this woman. "She's in that room there in case you wanted to check on her."  
He looked at her incredulously and while she walked away snipped back "Ye know that ain't classified as doing okay." 

He was at the hospital checking on his brother who wasn't awake yet but he had a feeling it wouldn't be long now until he was sexually harassing some nurse. While he was there he might as well have a luck see how she's doing, seeing as how she has no one else. Why the fuck do you want to? You owe her remember. Even in his big work boots he could always master the art of being quiet as he strolled into her room. Even though she was patched up, she had no colour in her, she nearly looked worse than before; she didn't look like she had much fight left at all. Maybe Merle was right maybe she had made her own choice, and her choice was to give up. He reached out like a magnetic pull and squeezed her hand willing her to life. He wanted her to be strong; he had felt something in her when he'd been talking to her. Get the fuck out of here. Let go of her dam hand. Carol groaned slightly, he leaped and fled the room as fast as his legs could carry him and he swore he saw her eyelids flutter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The day finally rolled around where it was Carol's last day in hospital, she was more than ready to break out of this joint. She didn't want to see a hospital again for as long as possible but she knew it was inevitable. She looked like Rocky Balboa after he stepped out of a fight, her ribs were aching she clenched her teeth together with every step she took but she was ready to blow this joint. She felt freer than everyone and for once in her life she felt proud of herself. She may have lost against Ed drastically but she had stood and fought till the death, literally. She'd realised she wasn't going to take any crap no more she'd nothing to be scared of, she wasn't afraid of dying anymore.  
She would live freely or she wouldn't live at all, simple as that.  
She pushed her shoulders back, smiled to herself and went to march out the door with her head held high to face whatever bad news she knew would eventually find her.

She was stopped in her tracks by Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh, "officers of law", yeah well one of them was, the other was as much a trouble riser as half those men in jail. Rick had been a close friend when they'd gone to school together, he had always had those kind, genuine eyes but his blinding trust in everyone was his downfall, it was border lining on stupidity.  
"Rick good to see you." She beamed her smile reaching all the way up to her eyes, while she ignored the line of Shane's eyes she could sense the judgement rolling off him.  
Rick smiled sadly "I wish under better circumstances, I really do." He reached out to clasp his hand with hers and held it out there.  
Oh Rick I know, when have you not cared what happens to everyone you meet, not everything is rosy all the time. The poor man she loved him but if he just woke up a little bit, he might see that his so called "best friend" is sleeping with his wife. She had an awful taste in her mouth how could someone do that to someone like Rick?  
"What's the damage?" she asked trying to be nonchalant about her dramas, god knows she didn't want them sprawled across the town for everyone to pick at.  
"Ed he's in jail but there is no sense lying Carol, he'll make bail and he'll come after you. The trial is in a month and there is no doubt he'll get locked up. Until then it would make me feel better if you'd come…stay with us. It'd be no bother."  
Carol held her breath be pulled out of her drama into more, "With you and Lori?"  
"She'd love to have you. She doesn't have much girl…friends and she gets bored."  
She thought it over in her head she didn't want to bother Rich, she hated being a burden to anyone her problems weren't his, simple as.  
"I don't want to put you out, it's not your fault my life sucks right now." She smiled weakly.  
Rick looked at her in disbelief while Shane unhelpfully muttered "Right now."  
Rick nudged him harshly, giving him a warning but no she wasn't going to just stand by anymore, if he had something to say he could say it with loud human words. "Something to say Shane then just say it. I thought to be police officer you had to be able to speak, communicate with members of the public in order to create a pleasant atmosphere amongst the people." She challenged him but when he blew out a breath to snap back, she spoke quickly over him "but you were never good at that before so why would you be now?"  
Shane arched back his shoulders wiping the side of his mouth with his hand in frustration but Rick stepped in front of him, hiding him, covering for him as he always did.  
"Carol I'm asking you to come live with us, no trouble."  
She gave a frustrated sigh but smiled gratefully "Thank you, you're too kind, really."

While she was gathering her things a nurse named Sonya came bounding over to her she was only in her twenties and filled with much enthusiasm. "Ms Peletier..." she said nervously.  
"Oh please don't call me that sweetie, it's Carol."  
She reassuringly patted Sonya's arm as she turned to keep packing assuming she just had some medical stuff to tell her, so she was planning to just zone out, she'd heard it all a thousand times.  
"Sorry. I'm just…I'm just so in awe of you, you're inspiring. Pleased to meet you." She rushed holding out her hand and she shook it in a daze, someone in awe of me!  
"Oh honey there is nothing special about me." She said bashfully patting her hand and giving it back to Sonya but she bounded again, bouncing on the soles of her feet.  
"Don't be ridiculous!" she snapped "I also think someone else thinks you're quite special." She said playfully dropping her tone to a lower octave, thank god.  
Carol was genuinely confused she didn't know anyone, Ed never gave her free rein to go make any friends, never mind go out. It'd been years since she'd gone out anywhere. If he wasn't successfully locked behind bars she was going to enjoy this month of freedom even more now.  
"I don't know anyone else."  
"Well the guy who found you at you house, who saved your life I might add and who came to check on you, seemed like he might know you a little bit." She yammered on excitedly leaning forward into her face this girl was a character, she went from being totally professional and normal to an excitable child with a toy. She'd forgotten that someone must've found her in the awful state she was in, she had to thank them whoever it was.  
"Okay you have my interest. You gonna tell me his name?"  
"A Mr Dixon. Daryl Dixon, tall, dark handsome type. With these big muscly arms, brooding thank god with these beautiful bead of sweat rolling down his body and…"  
Daryl. The guy from the bar she'd pissed off, who had beaten up Ed. Why would he help her? He didn't know her. She couldn't help feel embarrassed at being seen by him the way she was and little chuffed with herself that someone had actually cared what happened to her.  
Even if it was the most unlikely culprit in the world. "Okay I get it. Are you sure you don't want to find him and work some of your charm?" she teased.  
Sonya sighed in defeat slumping her shoulders "I'm too young. He's too scary. I'm too awkward and he's incapable of speech sometimes, so no. Plus something tells me he must like you."  
Carol wasn't sure as nice as she was she could take much more of the energy rolling off Sonya she was making her tired just looking at her. "He doesn't. He was just being a good guy. Listen sweetie I've to go…."  
She was cut off not surprisingly "I'll give you my number so we can meet up for a drink, you can tell me what he says when you see him again, you're going to thank him right?"  
Carol sighed learning to just nod at her like a robot, the girl was so invested in her so called "love life" she didn't want to think about how much energy went into her own.

Lori greeted Carol with open arms pulling her into an embrace, her face flooding with sympathy but they also seemed laced with disapproval. "Your room is all set up, with most of your things."  
"Thanks so much. I didn't want to intrude on ya'll but Rick insisted, he's persistent." She laughed while following her into the kitchen.  
"You can say that again." She muttered under her breath and Carol frowned.  
"Oh I think he's very sweet though. Worrying about some old friend he barely knows anymore."  
Lori busied herself with dinner looking a bit stunned by her defending Rick, this woman could always be so spoiled she didn't know something good. "Whose fault was that, we wanted to see you. I was always asking Rick to get us altogether so we could go out."  
Carol had to bite her tongue and Lori's spiteful remark, she silently started helping her prepare dinner feeling Lori glance over at her every couple of minutes. "Your face, it's really bad Carol. How could something like this happen?"  
She shrugged her shoulders and cutting some vegetables with false concentration but what was she meant to say because she deserved it, no cause she didn't. It happened because she'd been a bad judge of character but she wasn't anymore. She became observant of people's behaviours, she had to be after Ed, had be able to pick up on his moods. When exactly was most critical to stay away from him.

Rick looked beat when he came home for dinner, he tiredly kissed his wife on the cheek and slumped down into the chair. "Smells lovely well done girls."  
Lori rolled her eyes at him behind his back and joined them at the table, "Rick sit up please."  
He sighed but straightened himself up in the seat with little to no anger in his eyes, Carol was in shock, Ed would've bet her into the ground for a comment like that. "Oh Carol if you're interested now whenever you feel up to it. There's a job at Wally's diner doing a bit of waitressing, if you wanted that's all. I put in a good word for you and there…."  
Lori rubbed her hand over her eyes "She just got out of hospital do you really think…"  
"No it's fine. Thanks so much I'd love to start working I hating sitting idly by especially in a place that's not my own. I could then start paying you back. When can I start?"  
Lori tried to brush off her annoyance at being interrupted but it still lingered in the air "You're not paying us back but I'll tell Wendy you'll start Monday."  
"I'll wash up. It relaxes me you can head up."  
She started packing up the plates but finally remembered what had been niggling on her brain like an annoying tick you couldn't get off. "Rick, you don't happen to know a Daryl Dixon do you?" her tone wavered a bit as she said his name, she knew he wasn't the most loved person in the town.  
Lori was sure to have her opinion if it wasn't already growing inside her, Rick exchanged a concerned look with Lori but answered nonetheless, "Yeah course. They've quite the reputation don't want to mess with them especially Merle."  
Thinking back on how much strength Merle had to use in order to pull a very aggravated Daryl off of Ed, she could understand while people were cowering at the sight of him. "It's just Daryl he found me and I just want to say thanks is all. No need to be rude to them just because they have a reputation."  
Lori raised her hand in protest inching closer to her, she started scrubbing the dishes vigorously, she knew what was coming, "He doesn't deserve a thanks from you. Don't go to his honey it's dangerous, you don't think you've had enough of that."  
She didn't give much room for her to argue, she turned her back on her completely until she heard her retreating footsteps "Carol he's a mechanic over in Flossie's place." Rick said gently but he was burned by the devil as soon as he left the room.  
Lori's quiet threats which were hissed at him, weren't so quiet after all "What you doing telling her where…HE works! You think she wouldn't be as stupid as to get herself put in dangerous after been beaten round the place by a man,"  
Silence engulfed the house but Rick must've responded because the last thing she heard was "I'm just worried about her."  
Great a whole month of sneaking around, people were going to be breathing down her neck every little thing she did. Especially with Ed probably being let out soon, she'd be on lockdown again.  
Tomorrow she was going to say thanks, a simple thanks to Daryl, she didn't care what they said. He probably wouldn't even respond after being so seemingly disgusted with her lack of actions the last time. She didn't know why it still felt so nerve wracking to see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thud, thud, thud, followed by heavy breathing and a chorus from two different female voices "Yes just like that, oh Merle!", they were clearly trained in the art of sufficient motivation. It was like getting a public speaker pumped before they go up to talk or giving a politician a speech to learn to appease people. Public service is all.  
Daryl tried to drown out the revolting noises, and high praises which he was sure Merle didn't deserve on the other side of the wall. He pulled all the pillows over his ears holding them tightly against him but after too many agonisingly long minutes, he groaned pushed himself up off the bed and started pulling on some clothes. He poured himself a glass of water, ready to down it so he could make a quick escape to work but Merle's door opened and the two women fell out. They were stumbling over themselves laughing, eyeing him with curiosity and whispering into each other's ears. He groaned another couple of waste of space girls who had fallen into Merle's lap because they had absolutely nothing else to do. One of the girls came "seductively" strolling towards him trying to throw her knotty brown hair into some sort of hair manoeuvre. "Merle didn't tell us he had a brother. Your much better looking, isn't he?" she called over her shoulder to her friend tossing some straggly bits of hair out of her face.  
He grunted, gulped down his water, and went to put the glass back on the counter but his whole body laced with fear as he felt hands pulling up his shirt from the back. He grabbed her wrist roughly and threw her hand away from him "What are you doing?" he hissed inching closer to her face just so he could push her away further.  
"Oh come on were just up for some fun, you look like you could use it…"  
He tried to rush past her but she blocked his way, god this woman didn't give up, she was desperate for so dam attention, well she wasn't going to get any from him. "Don't want none of my brother's leftovers, don't know where he's been." He quipped.  
As if on cue Merle finally graced the world with his presence putting his typical show on, adjusting his belt buckle just as he stepped out the door, not having time to cover himself with a shirt. All the time he was in there he was just incapable of locating a shirt, what kinda idiots fell for that shit.  
"Thanks lil brother, don't flatter me with all these compliments. Sugar tits just like making sure everyone is feeling good about themselves." He joked placing a lingering hand along her stomach as he passed, snuggling closer to her in the hopes of getting more action.  
Daryl stifled a unenthuastic laugh "I feel plenty good, I ain't interested."  
Her eyebrows shot up and she found the situation a whole lot more amusing than it actually was "Is your brother gay or something? Or just fucked up? Probably the second one by the looks…"  
Merle roughly yanked her against him, shaking her now quivering body "What the fuck you say? You dirty skank. Take yer friend and get the fuck out my home." He bellowed grinding his teeth together in fury as they scampered out the door.  
He glanced at Daryl as if waiting for some sort of approval "I ain't gonna break down. I ain't yer problem. Don't gotta do that."

Had to get this fucking car done before that stuck up bitch came hauling her ass in here again "Young man, I don't think if you work in a professional establishment." She drug out the last bit for his benefit what an absolute jem. " You shouldn't be mumbling under your breath at me! Now I want this car done when I come to pick it up at six. Otherwise I'll take my business elsewhere."  
Daryl muttered to himself "I'll take my foot and stick it straight up your ass, you stuck up bitch, just demanding my work like fucking slave labour."  
"Excuse me."  
Daryl's heart leaped and he swung his head up too quickly sending it crashing into a car followed by a range of curses taken directly out of the Daryl dictionary "Lousy, poxy, wanker, goddam it! Fuckin things ain't going right."  
When he finally drew his eyes up to look at the person in front of him, the anger was rolling off him in waves, he was tugging down his top with aggravation and rubbing the dirt off his hands with vigour. He couldn't help snap in his head if this is that woman, I ain't gonna stand for shit no more, I'll set her goddam car on fire. His anger seemed to ebb away and it was replaced with embarrassment as he saw Carol's eyes boring into his own. "Sorry. My fault, I can come back." She said quickly turning to leave.  
"No." he said a little too urgently and cursed himself.  
"I didn't mean for you to hurt your head, just seems like I can't help getting you into trouble." She laughed but it had little feeling in it to hold much argument.  
Daryl stared at her amusement and just shook his head "It ain't a big deal. Ye hear for a reason?"  
She looked a little taken aback by his abruptness, she looked away from him only glancing at him directly from time to time. "I just…I just wanted to say thank you. For well…everything in a nut shell."  
He was quite surprised he didn't think he'd ever been thanked especially by someone as classy as her, he felt inadequate standing with dirt covering every inch of him, as per usual.  
He fumbled for the right things to say, it would be wrong whatever he said but he had to respond with something didn't he, "Ain't nothing. You look better, you're not dead."  
He mentally slapped himself across the face for that one, yeah telling someone they aren't a corpse so classifies as comfort or some sort of compliment in Dixon's world.  
She stifled a laugh, tilted her head to the side like a dog when they was pleading with you in confusion "Well aren't you just man of many fine words. You shouldn't talk that way, ye might have the ladies jumping all over you. With that type of talk."  
A small chuckle escaped him, he tightened his grasp on the rag he was holding, trying to find somewhere to look that wasn't her eyes. Shit no words seemed to be coming he nodded at her stiffly, maybe that would encourage her to speak again. "Well….maybe I should go?"  
He raised his head quickly to look at her, he didn't seem frantic did he? Why did he care that she was going, he didn't know this woman. "Daryl!" a voice belonging to Flossie roared.  
Flossie rounded the corner, he was a big burly man who towered over Daryl, he understood people's fear of the intimidating man but he was the softest man he'd ever met. His golden retriever Bubba was obediently following him, placing himself directly behind his legs. Bubba was a rescue dog, Flossie being a gentle fool was now treating him as if he was a human himself. "He's beautiful!" exclaimed Carol getting down on her hunches and patting her knees for Bubba to come to her.  
She was going to be disappointed, that dog didn't come to no dam strangers, not matter how nice they appeared. Bubba looked at her warily and surprisingly walked over towards her, his eyes still lowered to the ground in cowardice. He rested his head on her knee and she petted the dog with so much enthusiasm that he almost wished he was Bubba. "Well I'll be damned." Flossie said in disbelief exchanging a surprised look with Daryl.  
"What's wrong?"  
"He just don't like no strangers. He normally hates everyone." Replied Daryl.  
Carol smiled to herself proudly, pulling more of Bubba towards her "You must've have talented at making stray dogs trust ye." Grinned Flossie.  
"Why's that?"  
"Well it must've worked on Daryl too, he's very like Bubba."  
Daryl groaned, his felt the tip of his ears burning and reached over to thump Flossie in the arm "We ain't…she ain't…"  
Carol finally put him out of his misery, probably noticing how he was struggling "Were not together. Were just…eh….acquaintances."  
She was looking to him for his approval but didn't know what the hell they were. Were they friends? No cause he probably would never see her again after this. "I stand by what I said. You should see this man attacking the clients," Flossie stopped abruptly and looked towards the entrance where that snobby woman was stomping through the entrance, holding her Prada bag obviously in front of her. "Fuck." He muttered.  
"Are you finished?" She asked sharply.  
He leaned down fiddling with the last part he needed, adjusted it and gave her a firm nod but she still didn't look pleased. "Speak up. Is my car finished."  
He would never hit no woman, but if he was going to this was the closest he'd ever been to doing it, he tried to breathe deeply. "It's all done."  
She shook her head in disapproval rifling through her purse and basically led Flossie into the office to pay, Bubba jumped to his feet bounding after him. "Stupid…"  
"Bitch." Carol offered smirking.  
He gave her a half smile, maybe this woman wasn't as nice as she seemed "You doing okay? Ed locked up?"  
She seemed surprised by his question and so was he but she searched for an answer all the same "He's probably getting out on bail soon. I'm staying at my friends for a month till the trial. Don't really want to, it's not there problem but he's the sheriff so he's safety patrol."  
"Rick Grimes?"  
"Yeah you know him?"  
He felt an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, she moved on quick but he seemed like a good guy and all. Probably wouldn't be too happy all the same if she was found talking to him. "Not really."  
"Oh he's a good guy but his wife Lori can be a little bit much sometimes." She said quickly but then covered her mouth quickly with her hand. "Don't know why I said that. I'm no gossip. I should go. Thanks again Daryl, I owe you big time. Ever need anything give me a holler." She beamed but her smile faltered as she turned to leave, and she even looked a little disappointed.  
He didn't know what came over him but he found himself shouting just as she was about to leave "I might just take ye up on that."  
She grinned back at him, gave him a half wave and paced away from Flossie's.

"She's a good one." A voice boomed suddenly in his ear, his heart leapt and he found his two legs bounding off the ground in fright.  
"Mother of god. What ye doing, sneaking round like a fuckin robber. Nearly gave me a damned heart attack." He hissed tossing his rag at him and getting his distance from him.  
"No you's just distracted by that beautiful lady. Think she'd go out with me?"  
Daryl gave him a disbelieving snort and snapped "No. She a bit too classy for the likes of us."  
"Oh us is it. She catch your eye?"  
"Leave it alone." He said gruffly gathering his things, sticking his hands deeply in his pockets and pacing out of the garage.

"Carooool! It's Sonya! Reporting for duty here. Your number one fan. I am summoning you to the bar tonight and I will not take no for an answer." An over excited voice shouted down the phone causing Carol to start laughing at her refreshing attitude.  
"Hey Sonya. Seeing as I have no choice in the matter I'll meet at yours round nine then?"  
Her response was quickly followed by a chorus of screams and some words that defiantly weren't English, she managed to pull herself together "I am completely calm. We shall walk to the bar from my house like mature adults. You're going to lose your life tonight cause I am going to drink you under the table. Sorry….I shall encourage you to follow me into my state of drunkenness."  
She bit back another laugh and found herself trying to jump into the conversation whenever Sonya to took a breath to pause, despite the craziness of Sonya she was looking forward to not worrying about anything tonight.

Flossie and him sat in the bar sipping on some whiskey, they sat in a comfortable silence, Flossie normally befriended randomners and told them about his day to day life. While he normally just steered clear of nearly everyone who glanced his way, he just attracted trouble anyways. Flossie had met his wife in this bar so he never drank anywhere else, she died from cancer a couple of years back and Daryl thought that Flossie somehow thought she was going to walk through those doors. She had been a catch for Flossie and he'd never seen a couple who was actually in love until he saw them together. They had hung out of each other like life lines for one another, calling each other twenty times a day when they were separated and he had said that when he had her, no other women had ever even existed to him. He never really believed you could have a happy couple and he'd been right cause it hadn't ended well anyways. Flossie on his second looked towards the door sadly, a frown replacing his usual smirk. He always got pulled into this kind of depression every time he drank but he felt like he needed Daryl to be there for it. The door swung open, and Flossie's eyes brightened and Daryl couldn't help curse whoever had gotten his hopes up.  
The nurse from the hospital bounced through the door, dragging Carol through the door by her sleeve, she had her head thrown back and was throwing her body weight against her. She clearly didn't want to be here. He hadn't realised he'd started leaning forward in his chair and his heart had started racing, thought whiskey was meant to make ye think less, cursed stuff.  
Flossie was looking at him teasingly "Don't." he warned pulling his eyes from Carol should he go say hi, no they were retreating to the back of the bar.

Sonya pounded her fist against the table, "Another!" she yelled thankfully a little country band had started to play so no one noticed her.  
"We want two shots of tequila kind sir and a….another two shots of tequila."  
Carol was already feeling quite tipsy, she knew that after two more she would be unrecognisable and this bar would fall into a blissful slumber to her and everything would just seem a little bit too fantastic. "Are you ready Carol? Two in a row." She chuckled sliding her drinks over to her a little too roughly, bits of drink fell all over the counter and Carol smiled to the bartender apologetically.  
"In the red corner we have Sonya Williams and in the blue corner we have Carol Pel…."  
Carol held up her finger at her in warning, "We have just Carol." She announced and on Sonya's hand signal the shots were forced down their throats.  
The taste of them hung on the back of her tongue, she tried to rub her tongue against the roof of her mouth to get rid of the it. She grimaced "There rotten. I missed how disgusting they are. You're going to be the death of me."  
Sonya replied pointing behind her and replied "No he is."  
Daryl was crossing the room towards them a black sleeveless vest that clung to his muscular body, his muscly arms teasing her a little too unfairly. His dark hair falling into his eyes covering the mischievous glint in his eyes which she wasn't sure was there because of drink or not.  
Her heart raced at the sight of him, her body started tingling nervously and she tried to think coherent thoughts but drink was making that impossible. What the hell was wrong with her?  
Tequila. He pushed through the crowd a little aggressively and with little notice to others but somehow that made Carol's already warm body more excited. Stop you don't think things like that. "Mother may I. I swear if I wasn't pushing this. I would be ripping that shirt off with my teeth and using it as restraints," she thinks like that.  
"Hey." He rasped.  
"Well you just can't stay away." She laughed a little too hysterically.  
He just nodded and looked away from her "I just thought was stupid not to come over, ye want a drink?"  
She nodded automatically, she'd had too many but she wasn't going to say no.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You don't go out much." He observed as she sipped her beer with caution, more because she was afraid if she downed it another part of herself would take over her body.  
"Ed never let me. So I'm living it up while he's gone."  
"He's gonna be gone for a long time you can slow down."  
"We'll see."  
He leaned forward against the bar resting his two elbows on it, his shirt thankfully getting lifted up slightly to show his toned body, her eyes were drawn there. She realised she'd been staring and snapped her head up, causing him to eye her curiously. He'd really no idea what kind of attention he immediately attracted from every woman who was in this bar. "I ain't trying to bring down the mood but I…I didn't mean to start nothing that night between you and him."  
She didn't need him to explain who the he was in this scenario, he switched his gaze to look at the bar and she noticed this was a thing he usually did. "Please you didn't start nothing, it had been started years ago. I was just finishing it."  
He gave her a side wards glance, while a half smirk slowly slid onto his face, she couldn't help but smile back at him and a little chuckle escaped them both. An unfamiliar pressure was building in her chest and she tried to take in deep soothing breaths, otherwise it wouldn't be the only thing she'd be taking in.  
Sonya's arm came suddenly draping across both their shoulders, she leaned her head affectionately on her shoulder nearly nuzzling her. "Thank god. I was watching you guys from over there…" she gestured towards a small table across from them, how had they not noticed her?  
"There was this dark feeling just taking over your conversation, you guys don't know how to flirt. I mean were at a bar, low lightning, alcohol to blame, alcohol to control you, beautiful people, dancing. Not my parents were killed by an alcoholic drug dealer who lived off selling babies across the internet…fun, fun, fun, chant with me."  
She was starting to ramble, she was an energetic, extremely loving drunk how shocking. Her and Daryl exchanged embarrassed looks before she started to join in with the chanting.  
"Dancing?"  
Carol nodded and glanced briefly at Daryl who shook his head in protest and before she could pull Sonya away she was muttering directly in his face "I get it. I must brood. I must be sexy and mysterious. I must appear uninterested in life. Woo let's get going."  
She screamed into the air and stumbled with her into the dance floor and they got lost in the crowd of people, everyone had started to stumble on their feet. More strangers were starting to dance with anybody they could grab hold of, soon the whole crowd was joined in some sort of communal dance in which everyone just threw their bodies madly around. For once she felt perfectly happy, it actually hurt her face she was smiling so much and tears from laughing were rolling down her face.

Sonya was leaning heavily on some young man in his twenties with blonde cropped hair, he looked like if he wasn't holding his beer he might just topple over. "You're so nice. I can't believe I never met you before. This was so fun. Wasn't it so fun? I can't get over how nice you are." She reached over to ruffle his hair playfully while repeating the same sentences over and over again.  
"She's had fun."  
Her heart leapt as Daryl came to stand beside her, his shoulders brushing up against hers electricity passing through their bodies. "I think it's time we headed back. I haven't drank in such a long time, I feel like once I step outside and the air hits me I might just lose my head altogether…." She rambled on and he gave her an amused smile "Sonya, we gotta get going."  
She gave her a puppy dog face "But my friend is so nice. Billy wasn't it?"  
"Lenny."  
"See Billy is so nice, do I have to leave?"  
Carol chuckled but insistently shook her head "Fine wait outside while I give auld Billy boy a quick peck."  
Daryl led the way to the outside of the bar where nearly everyone had managed to find their way out, except them it seemed. The outside world spun, she'd been right about the air, she chuckled and without realising put her hand on his arm balancing herself. "Ye alright?"  
"Yeah. Just dead on my feet, can I use you as a crutch?"  
She watched his throat move up and down as he swallowed a little nervously she thought, he just nodded silently which was quickly becoming his trademark. "Nervous?" she observed which she would never of said if she had a worry in the world right now.  
Before he could answer Sonya burst through the door "Mr blonde called us a cab because I made him. He's actually not very helpful."  
She pushed the blonde guy away from her "It's here! I've to go."  
Carol was unsure of how to say goodbye to Daryl, they were friends now she assumed, she went to take her hand off his arm. He whispered into her ear his warm breath sending tingles through her "I'll help you into the cab."  
"Gentleman." She laughed as she walked clumsily to the cab, thankfully he helped lower her into the seat because she couldn't take the embarrassment of landing flat on her face.  
Shit. Just go for it. "Daryl better not be the last time I see you. It would be bad form." She quipped just before the door slammed closed and he was left looking stunned after her.  
Sonya leaned sleepily on her shoulder muttering "Such good fun. It was good fun wasn't it? I had good fun. Did you have good fun."  
She patted her arm and let her doze lightly on her, she was the adult after all she should be the one minding her.

Carol's head spun, never mind her head the whole room was spinning, she reached out her hand in a daze searching for something anything to get rid of the hangover. She felt like she was on deaths door, her body was no longer equipped to deal with these late night outings. Sonya groaned sleepily beside her "Water." She muttered as Carol began to clamber to her feet, trying to fix her appearance as she walked by the mirror.  
When she returned with the water Sonya was regaining consciousness "Kill me! Kill me, right now…What is this? Why do I feel like this? I'm never…never moving…not moving today at all."  
She went to laugh but a piercing pain went through her head, which she hoped she'd never feel again "Oh Carol…please I'll love you forever…go get goodies in the shop down the road…then we won't have to move ever again today."  
She looked at the queasy looking girl and her heart softened, she endured much more hangovers in her youth than she had, time to be the adult and just deal with it. Ugh she hated the sound of that.

Flossie tapped on his shoulder impatiently while he had his head practically dug into the engine of a BMW, "Go get food boy. Before I throw you head first into that car."  
He reluctantly was pulled away, just having time to drop his tools before he was tossed outside by a hungover grizzly bear of a man. "You not feel like shit? Eh?"  
"I never said I wasn't. I just ain't bitching and moaning like you." He quipped shoving some money into his pockets and sauntering towards the shop.  
For once he'd actually had a genuinely good time, he wasn't going to lie to himself he knew a lot of that was thanks to seeing Carol. He actually felt more easy after watching her have a good time with that friend of hers, that looked like she ain't got enough sense to stand. He wasn't positive if she would remember everything and he had to admit as much as he bloody hated it, it annoyed him. Would she hold to her word about hoping to see him or was it a drunken slur?  
Merle would kick his ass if he heard his pissing and moaning over some woman.  
He nearly had the breath knocked out of him when he rounded the corner of the shop to see Carol looking very puzzled at a box of cereal. He'd normally just ducktail and run, confrontation never had been he's strong suit but something about her standing there looking lost was too amusing to walk away from. "Ye okay?"  
She leaped, holding the cereal to her chest for support "Holy shit. Daryl, next time some warning especially when I'm this hungover."  
She gave him one of her smiles which gave him the courage to keep talking "My bad. Don't tell me your complaining too, been hearing that all day."  
She placed the cereal back in the place and started to walk alongside him around the shop, he was glad she actually seemed like she might want to talk to him. "Well get ready to hear it some more, didn't think I'd be this bad. And if ye can't well then I'm afraid you'll just have to escape now."  
"I think I'll endure."  
She looked at him from the corner of her eye, trying to hide a quick smile "I forget. What is good junk food for a hangover , I'm hopeless."  
"Good thing I'm not."  
He grabbed items on autopilot filling their arms up with food as they went, until they piled it up in the counter both taking a breath at the relief of getting to let it all go. "You're a little too good at that." She questioned.  
"Merle. Ye get to know what's needed to stop the complaining the next day."

As they walked out of the shop, Carol dropped the bags as if someone had shocked her, her face fell and that easiness fell away from her. He could already see her body start to cower up almost involuntarily but as soon as she realised she straightened herself back up, to stand tall. As Ed came marching towards them his face turned upwards in some sort of roar. He instinctively stepped forwards in front of Carol, he needed a dam anchor he was going to kill this man on the sidewalk. He had no dam restraint.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Walking through school with her friend Anna, she noticed some longing looks from one of the football players Ed Peletier. "He's staring at you." She whispered excitedly into her ear.  
Her stomach lurched nervously, no one had ever taken an interest in her, she highly doubted he saw her in any romantic sense. "No…Don't be stupid."  
He grabbed her shoulder while she walked by, pulling her close to him, she exchanged worrying glances with Anna. "I've noticed you a lot lately. We should go out."  
It wasn't really a question, more like an instruction but she found herself nodding obediently ducking her eyes from his and smiling quickly. Anna grabbed her hand, pulled her down the hall and they ran through the school planning her first date. She was actually going on a date. 

"What the hell ya doing with him?!" he bellowed reaching forward to grab her arm but she swung it quickly out of his way, giving him a dangerous look.  
It must've worked on him because he faltered and looked at her questioningly "It don't matter what I'm doing with him, Ed. None of your concern now." She snapped crossing her arms tightly against her chest, taking an angry breath.  
"Ya think ye can send me to jail. So you and that redneck bastard can go fuck each other. You slut!"  
Daryl like a haunting shadow stepped forward nearly growling, he grasped Ed's arm wordlessly squeezing it tighter and tighter, twisting it towards his back. He tossed his arm away causing Ed to lose his footing nearly to the edge of the road; Ed's gasped sharply holding his arm delicately to his chest. "You'll pay for that…" he roared but Carol sensing trouble cut across him.  
"Just go Ed. You can't hurt me or I'll make you pay for it. You've no idea what I can do when I'm not with you." She whispered menacingly.  
She could feel Daryl's eyes on her, she didn't know if he was disapproving or proud but she couldn't look at him with Ed watching their exchange like a hawk.  
Ed curled his hands into fists but stomped away, waving madly for people to get out of his way and people parted the way for him, quivering. She blew out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding, let her arms stretch towards the ground, causing the bags to plonk on the ground beside her. She rubbed her face tiredly. "There is always something with me, ain't there. Sorry, you should really just avoid me in future." She smiled half-heartedly.  
His hair fell forward into his eyes but he just kept staring at her with a little glint in his eyes. "Not a day to be hung over, huh?" she quipped.  
He chuckled quietly, reaching down to pick up her bags. He silently handed them over to her their fingers brushing silently, a little jolt of that cursed electricity passed through them. They looked at each other shyly, he reached back to run his fingers through the back of his hair absently. "I ain't never gonna avoid ye." He said in his southern drawl.  
Her heart raced in an uncontrollable way, her hunched shoulders relaxed, it put her at ease a little bit to know that he wasn't eager to get rid of her. "We'll see about that."  
He bit back another smile, tension building with each silent second passed between them "Flossie he'll take my head off, if he ain't got his grub…I should maybe get going. Ye need anything ye let me know, I can take care of him if he throws his weight around."  
She could tell he nerves were building as he spoke he started to turn more and more away from her "You're like my knight in shining armour. Make sure you dress accordingly next time."  
Her tone was laced with amusement as she started walking backwards away from him, "Ain't no way in hell." He said in basically a snort.

Carol walked through the doors of Wendy's diner with excitement bubbling in her stomach; she took in the diner with so much enthusiasm she must've looked desperate. This was her first real step to freedom though; nothing could make this go bad. A woman in her fifties with brown scraggly hair thrown into a messy bun on top of her head rushed towards her, she had soft brown eyes to match and a round, plump face but she radiated a gentle vibe. "Carol. Oh sweetie your poor face. How any man can do that is just beyond me. I'm so excited to have another helper, Andrea thank god just quit. Didn't have the nerve to fire her myself…" she laughed putting her hand softly on her shoulder to lead her around the diner. The diner had a homely country feeling to it and as she listened to Wendy babble on she let out a content sigh.

"Boy. Your brother is coming just thought I'd warn ye." Flossie stepped out of his office Bubba peering out behind his legs, scurrying back inside as Flossie ducked back in.  
"Lil brother. Always hard at it. I know I am. Why don't ye come out and hang with yer big brother or ye to busy snuggling up with that beaten up little house wife." He smirked widely his yellow stained teeth gaping at him; he hid back inside the engine of the car.  
Always some motivation to come see his brother, how the hell he find out about Carol anyways, the man is never conscious but now he's as lively as a man on speed. Maybe he goddam was. "Don't go hiding now. I never tell ye not to act like a goddam coward. Almost acting like a foreigner." He said disapprovingly basically pulling him out of the car.  
He wiped his hands with his rag vigorously, looking away from whatever was coming next, he couldn't stand his smug look. "So ye knocking boots with that little auld women. She be moving fast, under estimated that little mouse. Auld Merle knows what's knocking about the town." He laughed disheartendly at him making Daryl look up sharply at him.  
Something was off with him. Normally he was eagerly pushing him "to knock boots" with any old woman he could find but he almost sounds as if he was actually scolding him.  
"What's up your ass?"  
"Derlyna, the question is what ye got up yours…." He laughed without any feeling "Don't ye think maybe yer taste be lacking a little bit of spice need a sexy mewchacha instead? Ain't she got too much drama hanging off her? Ye don't need that."  
He arched his eyebrow at him wiping sweat off his brow "Ye ain't telling me something Merle."  
He swung his around smiling but dodged his eyes "Got myself a little detective. Ye in the wrong profession Derlyna."  
"Whatever Merle. Ain't nothing going on."

Wendy's was hectic especially around lunch but she found she loved being able to busy herself with something again, to allow her brain to shut off. Unfortunately someone always spoiled your buzz and it died when Lori sauntered into Wendy's. That was enough to make her groan but soon followed Flossie who had just got the door thrown into his face, which meant a very aggravated Daryl was hot on his heels. Wendy noticed her face drawn tight with stress lines "Guessing there is a story behind your crew over there."  
Before she could answer Wendy was gone helping the other worker her son Jason with the tables, she kept her worker smile on walking towards Flossie and Daryl's table. Butterflies I will burn you she nearly muttered to herself out loud. "That outfit is a bit boring," she joked praying he'd get the reference.  
He looked taken a back as he smiled shyly at her and barely muttered a "Yeah. All I got."  
She turned head to Flossie instead who was looking very amused over in his side of the booth, "Lovely to see you Carol quick on your feet I see. Like myself a strong woman. When you're feeling up to it I must take ye out on a date…" he smirked sitting up prouder as he spoke.  
Daryl shook his head embarrassed "Unless of course Daryl beats me to it."  
He looked at her quickly gauging her reaction before snorting and returning back to the menu "I'll just have to see who musters up the courage first now won't I."  
An annoying tap on her shoulder forced her to turn her head and look at Lori's angry glare, her brow was furrowed and she snapped "Are you actually going to come home tonight after work. Or run around town all night,"  
Carol apologetically looked at Flossie and Daryl who were listening in on her conversation with peeked interest "I'll be home. Lori it was one night. I'll talk to you when I get home."  
She finally noticed Daryl sitting there and uttered a condescending laugh "Well I see you took my advice. A Dixon, Carol really."  
Anger erupted inside her she slapped the menu across their table, sharply turning to look at Lori "What the hell is wrong with you? Why gives you any right….any right at all to talk like that. I'm working so unless you're getting something to eat, leave."  
Lori's mouth gaped open looking as if she'd just been slapped across the face she looked to Daryl almost blaming him for her rash behaviour. "You can't be serious?"  
She turned her back on her until she finally heard her walking away, more like storming. "Sorry. What can I get you's?"  
Daryl coughed loudly finding his voice nudging a smirking Flossie.

"I like her." Flossie whispered as they slapped some bills on the table.  
He shook his head at him urging him to stop this setting up he was doing, "Boy wake up. Pluck up some courage and just organise to meet up with her again."  
He looked quickly at Carol who was hurriedly bustling around the diner, his heart clenched painfully and he didn't know what the hell was the matter with him. She was some woman he'd admit that and no one had ever defended him like that before. He was no good at this, he could pick a fight alright and probably win it but he couldn't do the whole small talk. Still his feet pulled him towards her just as she was passing in some empty plates, "Ye want a job?"  
"I was actually well, I ain't to great at…"  
"Forming sentences?"  
"Stop." He smiled shortly. "I ain't gonna be able to get this out. Thanks for defending my Dixon ass from olive oil there, didn't have to…."  
She rose her eyebrow cutely at him looking amused "She was being a….what was it before….a bitch."  
"Yeah that'd be the one. I'd like to if ye ain't got anything else better to do, to hang out or I ain't a clue what ye call it." He rubbed the back of his head nervously he always lost his set of balls when he was talking this woman anyone else he'd be able to manage fine, not turn into a goddam pussy.  
She always looked like she was laughing at him but at least she looked happy even if it was at his own fucking expense. She pursed her lips at him "It's okay pookie. Is it too kiddie to just give you my number I don't know about these things anymore."  
"I guess. Ye asking the wrong person."

He paced incessantly around the living room, it just a phone, it's just a phone call, grow a set of balls and just ring her. He'd never been so afraid of a phone in his whole life, what in the hell was this woman doing to him. Merle was lying passed out on the couch in a drug induced coma as per usual, with his arm falling limply off the couch. Nearly causing his whole body to tumble off it, the bags under his eyes were getting more and more pronounced. He looked….old and genuinely troubled, didn't know you could feel anything after taking so much. "Go do it Dixon. Grow a pair." He mumbled snatching up his phone in one aggressive swoop and dialling her number.  
It just kept on ringing, what if she didn't answer? Did that mean he'd have to call again? His nails on his hands were getting considerably shorter as it rang on. "Hello Carol's phone." Said that olive oil…bitch who couldn't mind her own business.  
"Yeah is Carol there."  
"Who's this?" she asked playing dumb.  
You know who I am he snapped in his head swallowing back the retort that was sneaking its way up his throat "Daryl. She there?"  
"Oh. No."  
"Okay just tell her I called then." he said shortly hanging up before he could reach down the phone and wring that stupid ladies throat, she didn't even know him just a bloody town gossip.  
He'd have to wait for Carol to call back like a bloody son of a bitch, he sighed and fell back onto a chair. When did you turn into such a pussy?

Carol felt at total ease when she got back to the house, until it dawned on her that she'd have to deal with the wrath of Lori Grimes. When she walked hesitantly into the kitchen thankfully it was just Rick sitting hunched forward with his hands intertwined at the back of his head. "Hard day?"  
He jumped and turned and gave her a weak smile "Carol. Good day?"  
"Yeah it was. I only feel bad for snapping at Lori today and making things hard for you it seems."  
He shook his head in protest but it was a feeble attempt. "She's looking out for you. She don't want to pick a fight."  
She nodded with great effort "Is that why she's talking through you?"  
"She's not….I guess. She just doesn't want to see you get hurt again."  
Oh because of her huge involvement the last time. "She doesn't know him. She should learn not to make such a snap judgement about people. If she wants me to leave, I'll go."  
She didn't know Daryl either but for some reason she couldn't shake him.  
"No of course not." Exclaimed Lori finally coming out of her hiding place behind the door why didn't she just do things herself? Instead of ordering everyone around.  
"I don't want to fight but you can't control what I do or say. I'm a grown woman not a twelve year old. Believe it or not I'm smart enough to learn from my mistakes."  
She wasn't letting up and rolling over, she done enough of that. Lori held her hand to her chest in "shock" but continued in her you could melt honey in your mouth voice. "Honey of course not. I'm sorry."  
She forced a smile "You seen my phone, left it here."  
She handed it over silently and she had an odd look of guilt across her face. "Anyone call?"  
"No."  
She gave Rick a smile before she headed upstairs, trying to hide her disappointment that Daryl hadn't called. God what was she acting like?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Daryl was twelve years old when Merle left, his brother just left him. His mother had just passed away, she committed suicide in an attempt to get away, well it had worked.  
Merle was twenty when he had to get out, he pushed Daryl's door open in his usual manner but Daryl could tell something was wrong, Merle was too serious. He pulled out a huge crossbow from behind his back and handed it to him. He grinned at him expectantly "What do you think?"  
"What's it's for? I have the other one. It's much too heavy for me to lift on my own." He protested but a small smile graced his lips.  
"You'll get stronger Derlyna. I….I have to go for a while."  
The crossbow slipped from his hands, slamming off the wood floor and he looked at Merle with dread "For how long?" he asked even though some how he knew the answer.  
"Were not going to get out of here. You're too young to trail after me. I'm gonna get some cash, don't care how. I'll come back for you."  
Merle sat down on his hunkers so he was looking Daryl in the eye but he couldn't swallow the tears that were forming in his eyes, he felt a huge lump in his throat. "Please don't leave me." He pleaded.  
Merle reached out to thump him playfully on the arm but his cold body just got thrown to the right and fell rigidly back "Us Dixons were strong. Nobody can kill a Dixon but us, remember? We don't cry and we sure as hell don't roll over like some pussy assed bitch, yeah."  
Daryl threw his hands forward down on the bed in protest his shaggy hair falling forward, "I don't want to be a Dixon."  
Merle sighed slinking forward away from him "Well tough, it's the hand we've been dealt. Deal with it."  
"I'm not strong, I'm weak. Like Mom. He'll come after me." He cried sitting up on the bed protesting with every fibre of his being, he didn't want to be left behind.  
"He won't he's never touched you before. You're not her, you shouldn't of had to see that." His face fell and he wiped beads of sweat away from his forehead that was starting to fall from his face.  
"Merle. Don't be such a bastard." He snapped, going for a different approach.  
He jumped to his feet, tossed him a knife. "Put it away. Hide it. Only use it if it's life and death Daryl. You understand? Killing people, gets you in trouble."  
He found himself nodding, searching his brother's eyes for some bit of sympathy or second thoughts but he looked like he'd made up his mind. "How can you leave me here, you're just a complete pussy. Thought Dixon's weren't scared. Stay with me, until I can leave with you."  
He reached out and grasped Daryl's wrist a little too hard then he meant and his face fell as he watched him flinch and shake his grasp from his. "Hey didn't mean that. I can't stay. You so selfish, you'd make me live this hell?"  
"You should want to live it with me."  
He ran his parted hand across his jaw in frustration, clenching his teeth as if to bite away all the problems, "I'll be back." He said finally as he turned his back on him.  
"Please don't go. I'm scared." He cried his breathing become rapid and uncontrollable.  
He didn't look back once, but he could hear the definite thud of his boots down the hall "Merle! You bastard! Come back!" he roared till his throat was raw, tears caked to his skin.  
Us Dixons are strong, he said to himself. Wiping the tears off his face with his sleeve, but his body felt weak and useless. His eyes were starting to droop, they just wanted to pull him under and let him get away for a while. Well he could do that. Dixon's are strong. "Just not today." He muttered curling up into a ball on the middle of the bed.

Carol sat cradling a mug of tea on her break at the diner, waiting for Sonya to arrive. On point she burst through the door beaming at her, her hair flying madly behind her. "Carol!" she screamed bouncing over to her and enveloping her in a massive hug.  
She chuckled into her shoulder; "Can I get you anything?" asked Josh's innocent voice his green eyes catching Sonya's as she pulled back shocked.  
His floppy brown, scruffy hair bouncing playfully on his head. "Eh….a….tea." she smiled ducking her head shyly and Josh softly chuckled, walking with a much more chipper step.  
Sonya tried to shake off the encounter but she couldn't contain herself and whispered ferociously in her ear "He is the definition of cute. He was smiling at me wasn't he? He looked at me. It was me wasn't me. Oh god I have to scope out the competition."  
She turned in her swivel stool, glancing not so subtly around the diner, her smile growing huger by the second. "Yeah all old and ugly, in luck. Why didn't you tell me about him?"  
"I didn't know if you'd be interested. I honestly wasn't thinking."  
"Obviously." She muttered as Josh came back his cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment putting her tea down but he tilted the cup ever so slightly.  
It splashed onto Sonya's hand and she yelped quietly for a person of her decimal "I'm so sorry. Oh god. I never do that, I just burned you." He babbled refusing to meet her eyes, while Carol sat back and watched this little romance blossom before her.  
She leant on her hand, biting back a smile. "Josh isn't it? I'm fine. Someone actually tried to set me on fire so this is nothing." She said it so brazen.  
"I don't know if that's a good thing?" he said quietly his cleaning stopping half way.  
"Yes it is. But if you want to make it up to me, you could….take me out sometime."  
Josh blushed again, his cloth slipping from his hand. Carol reached out and took over his job while he collected himself. "Sure, yeah, defiantly. When?"  
She laughed chucking back the end of her tea, to return to work. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Wendy taking Daryl and Flossie's order. What did they live in here?  
Shit will I mention the call she wondered later as she was sent over, purposely by Wendy who Carol suspected was playing some match maker scheme. 

"You live in here?" she joked placing the food in front of them, but Daryl averted her gaze and nodded at her.  
Flossie kicked him under the table and he barely flinched. "Well I'll leave you boys to it."  
Daryl walked over at snail like pace to pay her "Lori didn't tell you I called did she?"  
She almost laughed in well what wasn't disbelief about Lori but how Daryl was reacting at assuming she didn't want to speak to him. "No. Did you really think, Lori, would tell me You called Me."  
He gave her his half smile and looked side wards at her "Well I ain't to good at this."  
"I'll make it easier. I'll meet you at the usual bar around eight tonight, okay?"  
He nodded quickly, shoving the money into her hand. "If it's a'iight."  
"It is." 

He sat at the bar drumming his nails on the glass of whiskey he grasped, here he was waiting for Carol feeling like his insides were going to swallow him alive.  
Who the hell thought he'd be here? "Daryl." Said a small voice laced with amusement.  
"Hey."  
"Hey, feels weird coming into this bar."  
He motioned over the bartender who took her order, he was stunned looking back and forth between them. "Why's that?"  
"Well it's where we first met. Under different circumstances."  
He chuckled softly "You can say that again."  
She sipped on her beer, her eyes never leaving his and nudged him in the side. "What?"  
"Relax Daryl. I think we know each other long enough, to just relax."  
Automatically he slumped his shoulders a little bit, feeling the tension releasing itself from his body "Ya know, I ain't…."  
"To good at this. I know. Either am I, clearly. Do I make you nervous?"  
He found himself being pulled into her beautiful blue eyes, the first thing he'd ever been drawn to and he nodded slowly. Ducking his head, and downing some more whiskey.

Daryl seemed to relax more once he'd got through his second glass, conversation seemed to flow more easily when he wasn't overthinking things. "You k with living with that…."  
She hit her shoulder off his playfully "Ah, ah be nice. She can be okay. She's just a little self- involved. It's not her that really pisses me off, I just feel bad for Rick."  
He looked at her questioningly "Lori isn't always faithful…I'm no gossip but I assume you're not the type to give a shit. It's just Rick is so good to her."  
He gave her a baffling look, leaned his head in closer to her and in a serious tone said "I don't have anything to worry about with Rick do I?"  
She tried to bite back a laugh but it burst out of her and she watched him tried to hide a smile "That's really all you got out of that? Men. Only want one thing."  
"What's that?"  
"Don't be coy Daryl. Well what is it that you want?"  
She watched his body tense up again, the clogs of his mind ticking over, he curled his hands around his drink, finally looking up at her with a sincere look in his eyes. "You."  
A smile lit up her face as he pretended that something caught his eye in the distance, looking very bashful and unbelievably cute to her.  
She leaned over and pressed her lips to his cheek, giving him a gentle kiss.

He bloody well, nearly had a heart attack. When her lips touched him, he felt his whole body freeze and then bloody well melt. He didn't know to respond to that.  
Did he say something?  
Did he acknowledge it all?  
She leaned with her back towards the bar looking pretty dam chuffed with herself, she threw back the rest of her drink. "Should probably head. Got work."  
He nodded briefly throwing some bills on the table, she went to get some money out "No I ain't allowing you to do that. Anyways have to pay you back some way for kissing me, dam well made my night." He teased leaning over her, to get his jacket her breath hit his neck and he involuntarily shuddered, think she noticed to.  
"I'm like an escort then am I? Thought you were a knight?"  
"No….I didn't mean it like that…" his heart was pounding.  
"Kidding. Come on before you drop dead." 

Rick was waiting in a car outside the bar, he gave them a friendly wave but was smart enough to not come over and interrupt. "You sure you and officer friendly is just friends?"  
She laughed surprising him by kissing him, his body tensed up at first. He wasn't at all prepared for her lips moving softly against him but the urge he'd been beating down clawed it's the way to the surface. The kiss turned more aggressive and passionate as he moved his hand to the side of her face, she moved her body closer towards his, nearly feeling the friction between them.  
When she pulled away he felt a growl leave his lips and he cursed himself. She didn't move fully away from him, her nose was tilted against his and he could feel her smiling against him as he struggled to open his eyes. "You can open your eyes Daryl."  
He grunted, sighing, opened them and stepped away from her.  
"So I'll tell Lori you're interested then? And I'll give Rick a go?" her face was so serious but her mouth was upturned ever so slightly.  
For a second he was worried but she eventually broke into a grin. "Stop. Ye trying to kill me?"  
She grabbed him roughly kissing him harder, her tongue working with his but she pulled away so swiftly, that when he opened his eyes she was half way across the parking lot.  
"Yes. Better not get too excited out here." She said playfully looking him up and down, he took a step back stunned.

When she had finally left, he found himself standing in the same stop for ten minutes trying to get his composure. Talking her to that first day, in this exact place. Was the only good thing he'd ever done, he'd be sitting at home babysitting a drunk Merle and sulking his way through life.  
He'd never really had a good friend, but now she was something more and he'd never felt so much like praying in his dam life. Dixon, you're ruined man.  
He pulled out a cigarette tucking it neatly between his lips, pulling a drag. She was right he needed to relax, she nearly well killed him. He kicked at the gravel when he heard an unwelcoming voice behind him. 

The first time he thought he could actually die, and he was actually shaken to his core was just after Merle had walked out.  
His daddy had dealt with Merle leaving by fucking anything he could find across the house, he cleverly stayed in his room. He put stuff against the door but he didn't own much. He dropped to the ground and crawled under his bed. He suppressed a cough as the dirt floated up into his face and a voice boomed one word across the house "Daryl!"  
He whimpered dropping his head on the ground, holding his two hands over his head. He waited anxiously for the sound of his thunderous footsteps. He heard him take one step, he couldn't tell which direction though yet. Another slow, calculated footstep.  
Merle. Merle come back. Like someone had given his daddy a burst of electricity, his footsteps became rapid and he burst against his door.  
"Open the dam door. Ye little coward. Ye don't open this, I will show ye what happens to a coward!"  
Daryl bit back tears trying to take a slow breath, he could hear his daddy waiting outside the door and fear trembled throughout his body. He didn't want this. He had to get out.

One kick sent the door flying to crack against the wall, he dropped to the ground his red drunken eyes bulging out at him, he stunk of drink. He grabbed his leg digging his nails into him and drug him out from the bed. He tried to pull away from him but he was way too strong for him, still he kicked against him. His daddy swung his fist hitting him full force in the nose, he heard a crack and blood was sent rushing down his face. He cried out going to put his hands out to check his nose but he held down his arms. "You're not my son. I wouldn't have something as useless as you!" he spat.  
He pulled off his belt in one fluid motion, the end of it clinking off the ground.  
A deafening silence passed throughout the room until Daryl pleaded "Daddy. Daddy please don't. I didn't do nothing."  
"Shut up!"  
He grabbed his hair forcing him to his feet, only to throw him head first onto the ground. He vision turned blurry, he couldn't move before the belt came down on his back.  
A blinding, searing pain rippled through him and just when he thought he could deal with the pain another lash came down upon him.  
He screamed at first but learned it was better just to hold them. He screamed alone in his head in the darkness, praying for someone, anyone to help him.  
He drifted off into unconsciousness and he remembered thinking I hope I don't wake up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Complete forgot about this story, so thought i may get on to finishing. Next chapter almost done as well, thanks to anyone and all who review. Much obliged. Smoky the sea turtle.**

* * *

Chapter 9

His Pa looked as if death had given him a good going over, his eyes sunk deep into his head while shaky fingers held a frail cigarette to his lips. Blowing out almost stale smoke into his face a slow cruel smile played across his face, "Been a long time huh Daryl."  
All the heaviness that Carol had seemed to unknowingly lift off his already shrunken shoulders was dropped as if from a height, causing a burning pain to spark throughout him.  
He hadn't thought he'd see this man again; they'd did everything to finally free themselves of his crushing presence on their lives. Thought he'd be too old and weak to try and track them down after all this time, he didn't look like a threat no more.  
He remembered him like a shadow of a monster, one that waited patiently in your room for you every night, one that was never there when people who would eventually try help would ever see, the monster would creep underneath his bed pulling at the darkness until it made your throat constrict and you had to claw yourself out of it. He would taunt you in the darkness like the coward it was, hiding beneath the shelter so he could never be caught.  
Just proves everything looks scarier when you're a kid, he was afraid though, not of this old man who looked as if he could barely stand but of what he'd do to him. He had an anger that burned through him for years, for this man that he'd always been afraid of.

"Merle's here ain't he? That prick who took my son. A fucking coward just like his slut of a mother."  
He didn't raise his voice but it made his threats seem more harsh and each one more of a blow.  
"What you here for?" he barely trusted himself to speak.  
He tried to throw his cigarette in a vicious attempt but his weak wrist only managed the cigarette to float to the ground as if stuck through a tiny veil of water.  
A cold laugh escaped him "I'm too old to be searching for some brain dead sons of mine but got a call from some little shit called Ed something, like I fucking care. Must've rubbed him the wrong way Daryl, for him to be sicking your mean old Pa on ye."  
He hadn't moved since his Pa had started to rant his familiar old threats, he didn't want his old man to think he was the same cowering boy he could push around, so his eyes never once left his.  
He practised a cold hard stare his whole life, "Stay the fuck away from me and Merle or I'll fucking kill you."  
He turned his back on him quicker that he could respond to throwing his leg over his bike, just before he could drown out the sound of his father's haunting voice, he heard him say.  
"Can't an old man come check up on his boys?"

Carol trying to be sneaky about it looked towards the window, to try hide the smile that was playing on her lips but it was just reflecting back at her. Shit. What was she doing?  
Things were still up in the air with Ed and everything in her life and here she was thinking about Daryl like her first crush, she needed to get a grip. As much as she didn't want to care, she absolutely didn't want to be considered the town harlot.  
"You don't have to hide being happy Carol." Rick said lightly tilting his head to give her an encouraging smile.  
She blushed looking away from him, a shy laugh escaped her "I know you aren't exactly a girlfriend to gossip to exactly. I just want to know, I can't talk to Lori about this she hasn't got what you would call an open mind. Sorry. Am I being stupid should I really just hide away until this whole thing has blown over?"  
She was babbling a bit and she knew it but for some reason the thought of giving up Daryl even when she hardly knew him, hurt. Rick laughing quietly to her dig about Lori eyed her carefully "I would never pry into your business, I only know what you've told me and the obvious about you and Ed…"  
She nodded briskly telling him she wanted him to continue "It sounds as if you've been hiding away for most of your life, I don't think you should have to do it any longer."  
She opened her mouth to exclaim in relief that she wasn't just having a breakdown she needed to hear it from someone other than herself, but he held up one hand to stop her.  
"That doesn't mean you run off and put yourself in danger, Ed is still out there to cause you harm. But I won't object, not like I have any right to about you spending time with Daryl Dixon I'm sure your in capable hands."  
Carol feeling bold smiled and said "I don't know how capable they are yet but they seem pretty darn fine to me."  
Rick turned to her sharply a wide, open friendly smile that never graced his face while Lori breathed down his neck "I meant from Ed. Enough girl talk for us it seems."  
She laughed resting her now drink induced tired eyes against the back of the seat "Will be there soon Carol."  
She nodded sleepily, "Don't worry I won't tell Lori of your helpful advice I'm sure she wouldn't approve."  
She could tell Rick was smiling even with her eyes heavily sealed, a flash of Daryl's shy eyes ducking beneath his bangs popped into her head and she sighed happily. Shit.

Daryl threw his stuff down on the other side of the door the minute his feet graced the floor of his shit hole house, Merle was snoring and drugs must've been laying on pretty heavy because he was drooling heavily like a fucking Bulldog. "Merle. Merle."  
He shook his shoulder but his head weak on his shoulders shook back and forth having no effect, "Merle." He said more insistently "Merle ye piss of shit. Wake up."  
He kicked at his foot that was hanging off the back of the couch, he eyes slowly started to pull themselves away from one another, "Old Merle is sleeping, not now Deryl."  
He groaned pushing then rolling Merle off the couch until he face planted into the ground he went from being dreamily sleepy to shaking the house like a goddam earthquake.  
He grabbed Daryl roughly by his collar his hands trembling in anger, fucking drama queen Daryl spat to himself "Get your goddam hands off me!"  
Merle his eyes almost black turned to snap "What the hell ye…"  
He didn't want to listen to this now "Pa is in town. I just saw him."

Merle's mouth for once actually closed, he ran one hand gently along the top of his head probably trying to turn the on switch and the silence was heavy as he tried to react.  
"Old man must be almost dead by now, why the hell he here now?"  
Daryl wasn't looking forward to the abuse he was about to get hurtled at him "Ed sent him."  
Merle gripped his bottom lip viciously in his mouth almost like he was spitting the whole thing out; he swung one heavy looking arm in front of him. "I told you that mouse of a woman was going to cause us trouble, you go trying to live some fairy-tale life with a married fucking woman."  
Daryl was seething but he knew Merle just needed to vent, "I ain't never lived in no fairy-tale that's for sure."  
Merle laughed coldly "Ain't denying you been hanging on to that woman like some toilet paper stuck to her shoe then,"  
Daryl narrowed his eyes at him taking an angry step forward anyone else would've curled up and hid but the Dixon's brothers were only a match for each other.  
"I ain't hanging on to her. There ain't nothing going on, I can't fucking talk to people now."  
Merle looking sad for a split second dropped his head "Truth is she's some broken up little woman that was fucked senseless by some piece of shit and is eventually going to die at the hands of that piece of shit. So ain't think it worth you finally bothering you're awkward ass for a woman who ain't worth the effort."  
Daryl couldn't control the budding anger, he hated hearing his brother with venom in his voice lash out insults about Carol like his Pa did about them, and the familiarity was too much.  
He socked him in the mouth causing Merle to hit the deck and look up dazed and surprised at him but there was concern somewhere laced within his brother, he could see something was wrong.  
"If she's broken. What the hell must you think of me Merle?"  
He stormed across the room, hearing one last snip from him "If the old man saw you with that bird he'll get to her, if Ed fucking did this. The old man can't hurt us no more but that woman of yours is pretty shuck up!"  
He raised his voice when he heard Daryl retreat behind the door where he paced insensately, he was right Ed couldn't do anything probably being under watch but he sure did want to hurt Carol.  
Only reason to bring an old man like him to town, he couldn't go to jail for killing him either could Merle, he couldn't let him have that.

Carol didn't hear from Daryl for a couple of days and she'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't disappointed she missed his shy, awkwardness. Sonya sat rolling one piece of hair around her finger with a mug of tea steaming in front of her, she smiled up at her like a Cheshire cat "Carol, don't worry he'll be back couldn't stay away from a beautiful woman like you."  
Carol juggling plates on her hip looked sharply at her "I'm not worried." She may have said too quickly "What about your new man, how's that going?"  
Sonya dropped closer to the counter as if losing mobility of her limbs and practically growled at her "Just look at my man working. I wanna climb over this counter and show him some high quality deserts." Her voice carried as per usual so it followed by some tut tuts in disapproval causing her to roll her tongue and laugh.  
"I'm just going to keep embarrassing you in your place of work if you don't…"  
She quickly cut across her "We had a good time that's all you're getting, drink your tea."

Sonya was leaning over the counter whispering thinly veiled what she would call sexual threats to Jason, who looked petrified and excited all at once. He had turn a beetroot red, his handshaking with the silverware "Sonya don't you have work." Wendy noted as she passed by, Sonya had become a familiar face; it was hard to not notice her.  
Carol turning to hand in an order just in time for Sonya to whisper to her "Hottie alert."  
Her heartbeat accelerated and she cursed it just as the pair she'd missed strolled into the diner, Wally and Daryl perched in their usual spot. She bit down on her bottom lip smiling but she could see from here that something seemed off with Daryl. Normally his shy eyes would "discreetly" latch to hers for a second, a way of their acknowledgment to one another but his eyes seemed to be pulled by a magnetic force on to the table. Jason struggling with a stack of plates heaved out "I'll let you take this one."  
She smiled sadly trying to kick back some nerves, her mind was racing maybe she shouldn't have kissed him, she wasn't exactly drama free or a catch but she had thought, he had seemed to want to kiss her. Hadn't he? Stop it Carol. Wally who always seemed to pull an easy smile from her leaned back draping one arm around back of the chair, grinning at her. "Carol how nice to see you. You always about make my day. We got a grumpy one with us today, don't know what I'll do with him."  
He kicked Daryl's foot forcing his eyes to look at her and they looked panicked, she fumbled with the pen in her hand and it clattered off the tiles. "Shit."  
She leaned the same time Daryl reached for it, like a cliché they both regained composure holding the back of their heads more than necessary but it was something to do.  
"Sorry."  
He grunted an apology at her and for once she had nothing to say to him, she usually did.  
"I don't know Wally you may sort him out." she laughed brokenly but Daryl must've got the implication because stormy eyes snapped up to her.  
Wally shifting uncomfortably muttered "The usual thanks Carol."

She worked like a raging bull storming to tables like there wasn't enough time in the world, she could tell she was trying to sound happy too much, this whole thing was strained.  
Her usual customers exchanged worrying glances and it softened her heart a little just enough so she could go clear the plates from Wally and Daryl's table. Wally put one comforting hand on her arm "Ye know it's my wife and I's anniversary tonight. Daryl always accompanies me to my usual spot, you could join us. Round nine, enjoy a smiling face like yours."  
Daryl's eyes snapped to Flossie's in disapproval he almost looked angry, she couldn't understand what she'd done but something was wrong. She put one hand round his wrist catching his eyes which seemed to soften "You okay?"  
He exhaled as if he was going to lift a weight off his chest but he recoiled removing her hand from his and growled "M'fine."  
She'd forgotten Wally was sitting there expecting an answer until Wendy leaned over her tapping her on the shoulder, "Carol. You need some help?"  
Wendy was trying to pry her away from the table with her gentle voice, "Sorry Wendy was just offering Carol to join us tonight."  
Carol shook herself from the pain that seemed to strike her harder than she wanted to admit, "Thanks Wally but I wouldn't want to impose. I hope you enjoy yourself though."  
She gathered the plates refusing to look at him, while Wally seemed to be laying on the charm "You're a fine lady Wendy maybe you'd join us?"  
She shook her head in surprise but Carol could tell she was flattered "Flossie you are a charmer but an old gal like me out in a pub again seems like a destructive force of nature."  
Flossie tried to object but Wendy was already taking off.

The diner had closed but Carol found herself on one of the stools swinging idly to the side in it, her hands clasped around a cup of tea. Wendy plonked down beside her sighing in tiredness "Jason has gone off with your crazy friend Sonya. As eccentric as she is, I think she'll be good for Jason she's got enough confidence for the both of them."  
Wendy though pretending to be in awe of her son's new companion but Carol could see the unmovable worry in her eyes. "Sonya's a good girl. She's not as confident as she seems."  
"Who is?"  
A loud knock followed by Flossie shouting loudly "Carol need to talk with you a sec."  
Forcing her tired legs up she let a very snazzy looking Wally in she whistled in appreciation, she noticed Wendy's mouth gaping at him. "Well look at you Flossie." Wendy smiled.  
Flossie seemed at a loss for words he coughed his way through it "You can both hear this, no need to run away Wendy. Carol I can't speak for Daryl as much as I may want to but the boy should tell you something though he don't want to. It concerns you and well you know by meeting him once he's socially impaired…."  
Carol lowering her eyes from his quieted her voice "Wally we don't even know each other that well. Maybe this whole thing was stupid."  
Flossie reached out taking her two hands in his "Please darling just come to the bar as a little gift to me, it concerns you. That boy is like my son, him, me and old Bubba it's all it's been for a long time. He likes ye a man can tell. Just tell Flossie here you'll come, if not for me or Daryl do it for Bubba. He's rooting for you two." He shook her hands jokingly backing away from her.  
Bristling tears she laughed "Okay but I won't be dressed up nice, I'll leave from here."  
"Bubba appreciates it."  
Wendy one eyebrow raised dragged her out of the diner across the street to her place, never feeling the need to explain what she was doing. "I got some jeans my sister left and a nice old top for you. Just tell me who the heck Bubba is?"  
"Oh it's Flossie's dog."  
"Okay then."

An idea springing to mind Carol nearly shook Wendy her hair falling down from its bun, "Please Wendy come with me. This is an important day for Flossie, would mean a lot to him."  
She looked apprehensive, almost nervous as she ran her hand up her arms as if she was freezing "I don't go out Carol. I'm not as young as I once was."  
"How could you be? Now shut up, were going to look beautiful."

Daryl's knee bounced uncontrollably a nervous tick that sometimes reappeared, hitting the wooden panels of the bar above him. Flossie was sipping cautiously on his whiskey which was odd to him; he usually didn't feel the need to waste time. He knew the stories of his wife would resurface itself soon, the sad gaze to the door that she would never walk through again.  
He couldn't get why he let himself get hit year after year by the same bullet, if it's causing you pain just drop the dam thing pretend like it's not there.  
Flossie's eyes lit up, Daryl looked away mumbling curses under his breath but for once Wally seemed to be expecting people "Carol! Wendy! Come we'll sit at a table."  
Daryl had the breath knocked out of him he was sure after how cold Carol's stare seemed to be towards him, how it seemed to shake him to the bone that she'd never want to see him again.  
He had wanted to tell her about his Pa but he didn't tell no one that stuff, he had to warn her but maybe if she hated him, there was no way they could think hurting either one of them would work.  
Now seeing her blue eyes lighting up as she made conversation with Wally her small hand gripping her wrist nervously as if trying to still it, he couldn't pull his eyes away from her.  
Shit.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They cradled their drinks the conversation flowing throughout the table all but Daryl who didn't seem to have a dam thing to say, he wasn't really needed here.  
He'd would've been able to talk to Carol if he hadn't been a dickhead early on causing her now to avert his eyes and treat him like he had leprosy over here.  
"You come here every year since?" Carol asked leaning forward on one hand, both women seemed to be raptured in his stories.  
"Yup. Of course."  
They smiled sweetly to him the romantic side being pulled from them but Daryl didn't catch his sigh in time "Old Daryl doesn't agree. Though he'd never say it to me."  
He shrugged his shoulders his eyes now dropping to the glass he was twiddling with in his fingers but Carol snapped at him "Why?"  
Feeling all eyes on him, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat "Just seems a bit stupid is all. Reopening an old would year after year, ain't it better to just forget about it. It's done with."  
Flossie clasped one hand on his shoulder "It ain't that. My wife always joked she'd put some blessing on the place. Where all the young couples or old couples," he turned winking at Wendy "would fall in love. Sometimes I'm an old fool really do think she'll walk in the door but I do come here in hopes of seeing the people fall in love in the bar she blessed."  
Looking at Flossie the burly, strong man being so carefree with his thoughts, making it look so easy, he just couldn't care what came out of his mouth. He admired him.  
"You're an old romantic who knew." Wendy said breaking the awed silence to chuck down the rest of her drink, Wally followed in hot pursuit.  
"Come I'll get you a drink." He ushered.

Carol still smiling hopefully into her glass caught Daryl staring at her, he ducked his head to abrasively for her not to notice his attempt to flee.  
"Wally he thought you had something you wanted to tell me, but from your silence I think not."  
He tapped the glass harshly "M'sorry, for being an ass. I ain't too sure all of this a good idea."  
Carol threw back her drink pressing her tongue to the roof of her mouth as it burned her but it inspired some anger that seemed to rattle her bones. "You should've worked that out before you decided to not leave me alone."  
He couldn't seem to make words leave his mouth; he just let the silence cover for him saying things he necessarily didn't want to say. "I'm not a catch Daryl I know but I didn't read all of this wrong so I don't know why you all of a sudden did a three sixty, it's frustrating more than anything."  
He wanted to blurt everything to her but he felt paralysed, he even leaned forward trying to be closer to her but she had enough of his silence. "Thank you for saving me Daryl, twice. It was nice meeting you."  
She knocked the chair on to the wood, making it clatter painfully, he could tell she was embarrassed but she shook it off fleeing the room. He finally seemed to jump into action, making a decision he hoped didn't come back to bite him in the ass. "Carol wait." He called running out the door after grabbing her wrist tighter then he meant to.  
She jerked it back from him "M'sorry I…"  
Someone else wouldn't have waited so long for him to try form a sentence but she seemed to feel the sincerity in his tone. "My Pa he's in town. Your sweetheart Ed brought him to hurt you, in some way. I can deal with him could break the man's neck but I ain't going to be locked up in some cage my whole life. He must be here to fuck with me or go after you to also fuck with me. I don't know but I thought maybe if I didn't give a shit…..i don't know."  
He had one hand at the back of his head pulling it to the ground his feet moving nervously across the ground, what was the worst she could do sack up man.  
She sighed in relief, "You could've said sooner. I've been in danger my whole life a little bit more won't change anything. Stop burdening yourself with my problems, I'll be okay. We'll deal with it, that's if you give a shit."  
She wasn't the same nervous mouse as Merle would call her she held his gaze steady demanding an answer from him, a truthful one like he would give one different. "I give a shit." He said half smiling at her.

He took her arm pulling her closer to him she exclaimed in shock as he was being pulled to his chest, barrelling into it she looked to his hand which was now lightly taking hers. She had never been so relieved hearing just another person was trying to hurt her, as long as the one person she cared about wasn't. It was stupidity to think so much of him so soon but she felt it. She was unsure of what he was doing but he placed her hand under his shirt, at his back. His skin was boiling to her touch, she felt tingles dancing through her fingertips but she also felt the long ragged scars he was allowing her to feel down his back. His mouth by her ear nearly had her head spinning "My Pa ain't a good man, just thought you should know."  
He dropped her hand, pulling his head back to gage her reaction and she left her fingers resting unsurely on his back. Reaching up she placed her other hand alongside his mouth letting her fingertips explore his lips, barely touching him. He didn't move a muscle, he felt as if he had stopped breathing but she was barely managing it either. Finally she captured his lips with her exhaling deeper as her hand came around to the back of his neck, pushing him closer to her.  
His calloused, rough hands pushed his way under his shirt, the touch nearly causing her legs to buckle underneath her, their moans growing unsatisfied and uncontrollable. He broke their kiss to start kissing lightly down her throat his head dropping to her chest, she found herself running her hands through his hair, unable to stop the groans that left her lips.  
Finally realising where they were she tugged at his hair "Daryl. Daryl."  
He looked up his eyes heavy with lust, she almost unravelled. "We have to get a grip," she laughed "especially you."  
She gestured downwards, he flushed and she kissed him lightly "All this danger at least this time I'm getting a bit of action, worth it."  
"Not funny," but he was smiling at her "I saved you three times if you count outside the grocery store but seeing as I was your knight in shining armour there then I must've."  
She hit him lightly on the shoulder "All you got from all that. Come in when you're not so ready."  
She let the door swing in his face, hearing him groan in frustration was satisfactory.

Flossie and Wendy's hand inched towards each other as they spoke huddled in closer than ever and Carol couldn't help but notice how easy it looked. Maybe she did bless the bar. She leaned against the bar ordering a beer, she found herself staring at the happy couple fighting back some stray tears. "Women." Daryl groaned as he snatched a beer from behind the bar.  
She leaned towards him kissing his throat, nipping gently, raising her head to find his lips she left her mouth hover over his. Her breath warm on his lips, she could see the impatience in his eyes so she pulled back teasing. "Women." She muttered and he desperately drank his beer.  
"How'd you know not to leave,"  
For a minute she didn't know what he meant but seeing him outside struggling with his own words, she was just surprised he'd asked. "You've been telling me from the beginning you ain't to good at this. You've a trouble at forming sentences; I'd have to be stupid to leave you."  
Even though her tone was light and joking she sensed he'd gotten the deeper meaning.  
"All made up now." Bellowed Flossie throwing a heavy arm over her shoulder and shaking Daryl with the other.  
Wendy looking a bit unsure in the little group, she leaned closer in to Wally, he instantly found her hand and squeezed it as they all stood nursing tired beers as the conversations drew to an end.  
Their hands hung low together, Daryl was observant he noticed but she knew he'd never acknowledge it until Flossie did. She caught his eyes and as Wendy went to grab her coat he muttered "I knew she blessed it. I owe that woman twice."

Daryl pulled her on to the back of his bike; she grasped his waist tightly her head falling into his back as the wind swept by her. Blurry images of their surroundings catching her, she thought that all her life had been just blurry images now everything seemed so much clearer. All she ever had was Sophia and once she had been stolen from her, she didn't think she could ever breathe any easier until him. She didn't move for a few minutes as he turned the engine off outside Rick and Lori's house, he still felt a little rigid underneath her unsure of what to do.  
She reluctantly stepped off the bike not knowing if this would last, if Daryl would change his mind again leaving her in the dark. She was starting to rely on him too much already.  
"Thanks." She said her voice barely carrying.  
She started to back away from him but he took the tip of her hand "Hey." He said gruffly.  
She waited as he seemed to search for the right thing to say, furrowing his brow "Things won't be easy for us. Ye sure I'm worth all this hassle?"  
She smiled in relief, their hands tangling together "You sure I'm worth it."  
He scoffed in disbelief pulling her down to him kissing her hard, "One of the most ridiculous questions I've ever been asked."  
She leaned her forehead against his, "You must have been asked some doozies then." She laughed.  
"We're going to have to be careful for a while, ain't be able to be in public too much. Until I see what's going on, is that okay?"  
If anyone looked out at them they would see two broken people clinging to one another in the darkness, reluctantly breaking apart from one another.  
"Stop Daryl. You're worth it. Little more than I care to admit."  
She smiled as she retreated back to the house her arms hugging her body, his bike roaring to life thundering down the road. Rick opened the door letting her in, an apologetic smile playing along his lips and she could only guess what he was apologetic about.

Lori stirred her tea viciously as she stepped into the room, her hair bouncing agitated along her back expecting Carol to tip toe around her but she didn't need to explain herself every time she went out with Daryl. She reached around her pulling a mug down from the cupboard slamming the closet down; the bang was all the motivation Lori needed. "What do you think you're doing?"  
She stuck a tea bag in her cup avoiding those judgemental eyes "Making a cup of tea, what does it look like."  
As if she had been slapped she stepped backwards, her mouth gaping letting out a huff of air in "disbelief" her little act always came on this way. "Carol. You should be in this house until this whole thing with Ed is over not running around with a Dixon. This is how you get yourself in trouble." She tipped her spoon along the edge of the cup practically snarling "If you just listen to me for once maybe none of this…."  
Carol looked up at her sharply advancing on her "What! Maybe if I had of listened to you I wouldn't of got beat up by Ed every day of my marriage, or maybe Sophia wouldn't have died. Which is it? You have never tried to help me Lori not once." She could feel her face heating with rage, her body stating to shake; she clenched her fingers trying to stop from hitting her "You just silently judged me with the rest of the unemployed housewives. Fake sympathy that is all I've ever gotten off you, you couldn't care less about me." She dropped her voice whispering closely to her face "What is it. Do you want to mess around with Daryl, you getting bored only carrying around with two men."  
Lori surprising her struck her across the face, the sting of the slap was nothing to what she had received before but her supposedly best friend striking her was new to her.  
Lori gasped holding her two hands limply at the side of her mouth, her eyes immediately spilling tears "Carol I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I…"  
Rick appearing from nowhere grabbed her hand leading Carol from the room to sit on the couch in the living room; he retrieved her tea from the kitchen. Lori fleeing ran to her room in embarrassment, "You okay?" Rick asked softly running a hand affectionately through her hair; her head fell onto his chest.  
"I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired of always having all this drama."  
Rick didn't say anything for a while he just let her fall onto him, her walls breaking a little bit "I heard what you said to Lori."  
Carol's head snapped up confused "I know she's been sleeping with Shane."  
Tears of shock enveloped her eyes, one hand covering her mouth, "Rick I'm so sorry. I didn't want to use that to hurt you, I should've told you but…"  
He took her hand in his own squeezing it gently, "It's okay. I know my marriage is falling apart I'm going to keep it together until Ed is locked up. You need somewhere safe."  
She didn't know what to say, he stood up giving her one last smile before he left the room.

She didn't know what she was doing. Or why she was so nervous as she retreated back to the kitchen to call Daryl, sipping on her cup of tea. She really wanted to talk to him, he probably wouldn't know what to say to help her but just the fact that he'd try for her was enough.  
"Hello." Daryl mumbled into the phone.  
She found herself pacing up and down the kitchen, opening and closing her mouth wishing the words to come "Daryl. It's me. I just needed…"  
She paused, what did she need? "What's wrong?" his tone laced with worry he could already tell something had happened and she already felt better.  
"Nothing that bad. Stupid really, me and Lori just attacked each other and I needed to talk to a friendly voice."  
"I'm friendly, am I."  
"To me you are. A little too friendly." She joked.  
"Want me to swing back around; we could go someplace or something. Whatever you wanted."  
She really did want that but she couldn't ask it of him "It's two in the morning. I can't ask you to do that."  
There was an unsure silence until he asked "You working tomorrow?"  
"No."  
"Pack some shit. I'll pick you up in ten minutes."  
She laughed at his vulgarity "So romantic."  
"Stop." She could hear he was laughing beneath his rough tone.

Running into the darkness, a bag slung onto her shoulders she couldn't help but laugh, this is what a sneaky teenager would do jumping on some guy's bike taking off into the night.  
"You aright?" his eyes raked over her face in worry.  
She silently nodded, "I'll tell you all about it. After you tell me where we are going?"  
He gave her one of his half smile gesturing for her to get on the bike "Got a cabin in the woods. Bit of solitude ain't so bad when people are pissing you off."  
She tried to fight the butterflies pooling her stomach "You must be out here a lot then." She joked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Feel free to review :)**

* * *

She remembered the only good day, good compared to everything else. Her standards unsurprisingly lowered after a marriage to Ed that seemed to eat at the worst parts of yourself.  
He saw your faults, using them to make you insecure, vulnerable, till you barely had the will to fight back. He was a coward and she knew that, always needing other people to finish his jobs.  
She assumed once he'd cradled her beautiful baby girl Sophia in her arms, that upon seeing her delicate innocent features something my stir in Ed.  
Fatherhood would suddenly bring some lost joy, he'd reach out his eyes finally not hard and full of hatred and look for her eyes in a way of comprehending the beauty they had created, together. They were anything but beautiful together but Sophia had been worth it all.

It hadn't been the case for the first couple of days when she left the hospital he wouldn't look at his own daughter he held her in almost distain.  
His drink seemed more eager to see him, the more Sophia cried and squirmed he drank she was just probably eager to see her daddy. She figured it a lost cause.  
One night when she tip toed across the hall to go to the bathroom she peered into Sophia's room as she usually did but was shocked to see Ed at her crib, kneeling beside it just to peer at her.  
He almost seemed nervous as he held out shaky hands to lift her up and Carol felt sympathy she would've helped if she knew fatherhood was so difficult to him.  
"You want me to pick her up, I could give her to you?" she asked her voice barely a whisper.  
His shoulders stiffened, he went to bite her with an insult but something stopped him "I haven't held her. I don't know how."  
Silently she crossed the room smiling down at her baby "Hi beautiful." She smiled gently lifting up a sleepy baby who rubbed a weak hand at her round, capturing eyes.  
She carefully in a tangle of arms gave her to Ed, he was afraid to move. "She's something." He observed holding her tighter.  
She thought for a split second that everything had changed, they would be okay.

The next day Ed went back to his usual case of ignoring them, he nursed his beer and eventually fled to work when it suited him. His first words to her upon returning were "Carol my dinner better be ready."  
She felt a stab of pain sharper then before because if he couldn't love his own little girl, who could he love. He certainly didn't love her and she was okay with that. She wasn't okay with Sophia feeling unloved. She'd saw it though, his eyes they'd softened, filled with love but whatever he felt or whatever he saw must've scared him. He grew angrier and angrier at the world until there was nothing left to go back to anymore, except a quivering wife and a shaken child.

The sun had just started to break through the forest that looked like an overgrown maze in front of her, the forest always looked like something of a story book to her. She imagined when she was little that was where knights fought their battles and one day they would notice her, she wanted to be swept onto a black steed with her one and only. It was stupid. She found herself shaking her head in embarrassment, now the forest was just something to get lost in, maybe even dreams.  
"What's so funny?" he asked his voice raspy with tiredness holding out a cup of tea for her.  
His wooden cabin was nice, it wasn't massive but it was cosy. She could already see herself curled in front of the fire, the soothing sounds of the forest, shy animals noises and hopefully pulled into his strong capable arms but she'd just have to see about the last part.  
"Nothing. Just life has changed."  
She looked pensively into the forest as she sipped her boiling tea, "Yea it can do that."  
To anyone else he would come across as abrupt and rude but she knew he meant the best in everything he said. "M'gonna go hunting. You can stay or you could…"  
Her eyes lit up as she looked hopefully at him "Hunting. With what?"  
"Crossbow. You wanna come. Didn't think it would be your scene."  
She looked up him pretending to be offended "It's not I don't like seeing animals hurt but I might just have to hold back my morals, if it means seeing you in your-natural habitat." She teased.  
"Stop." He snorted turning she assumed for his crossbow.

He was impressed she was quiet behind him, he had told her to be but a lot of people couldn't manage the quiet part, snapping sticks like a goddam ogre tripping over their feet like they'd be walking around with clown feet. Merle had been the worst minute he knew his lil brother could catch more than he could he started to mess with him.  
Purposely stomping through the forest, "Look at the state of you man. No wonder they be running with their tales between their legs. Just like all those nice ladies I've been introducing to you."  
This was all meant to be his excuse, which was blaming him for it all. It wasn't a new trick.  
Carol seemed afraid to breath behind him, afraid to scare away some animals.  
He motioned for her to get down, she dropped still staying quiet. Good girl. Lining up his crossbow, his anchor he let the bolt soar feeling the freedom in it as it hit a squirrel.  
Feeling that smile creep up the way it usually did when he went hunting.  
She exclaimed throwing her arms over her head, "Well done. You got one."  
He was puzzled at her reaction but didn't complain when she flung herself into his arms.  
Her thin arms wrapping tightly around him "Ain't a big deal. Catch stuff all the time out here."  
She knocked him away in the direction of the squirrel, "I've never seen you do it. Go get it."  
He looked back in amusement over his shoulder, just in time to catch her rub her probably stingy eyes she hadn't got any sleep. He shoulda made her go to bed, he was used to getting no sleep.  
He tugged at her arm "Come on. You're tired, need some sleep."  
He saw her trying to hide her smile, he didn't know why. She went to reach for his hand like any normal couple would he supposed, is that what they were a couple.  
This shit was confusing. His body reacted in his usual flight mode before he could have a debate with it and he switched his crossbow to his other hand.  
He hoped she wouldn't notice but she was pretty dam observant, probably why she was so good out here with him.

Daryl went out to skin his kill, preparing a little dinner for them which she thought was sweet, didn't think she'd ever been cooked dinner apart from when her parents would but she started cooking for them as soon as she could. He was right she was exhausted, he pointed out the bedroom standing unsurely at the doorway. "Thanks. Don't let me sleep too long."  
"Sleep as long as you need." He replied shortly before banging the timber door open.  
Pulling back the sheets it felt like heaven as her head which felt heavy on her shoulders dropped with ease to her pillow. He tried to hide it but she'd noticed.  
He didn't want to hold her hand, he nearly jumped away in fright at the mere thought of it. She didn't know what she was thinking but seeing his hard, calloused hands gripping his crossbow tightly in one hand his muscles flexing. Well she just wanted to feel how her hand felt in his, she really didn't want to scare him away. He must've not had many serious relationships before but had she really, hers was a sham. Stop overthinking things she snapped to herself being pulled into a nightmare. I guess that is called life biting you in the ass when you dream a dream that is so happy, so enjoyable you just want to live in that world forever, live in the randomness and colourful feeling of it forever so you wake up much quicker than necessary, earlier then you normally would.  
When you have a nightmare that you want to instantly jump from, you are pulled in your body pleading to get out of it. Skin getting hot and clammy, twitching in unease, feeling of sickness almost making you gag, the nightmare wouldn't let you go. Even when you wake up it's fresh in your mind, still holding onto you while the best dreams you've had you probably don't even remember.

Ed was hitting something the slap of skin on skin making her flinch. He seemed more burly than usual, his hands were purple swelled and seemed capable of more damage. She thought it was her it was usually her he was hitting. A sinking feel of fear caught her as she realised she was looking at this happening, powerless to stop it. It wasn't her he was hitting, it was her Sophia who was holding her doll in front of her, hoping she'd take some of the impact.  
Tears pooled in her eyes screeching she cried "Mommy. Do something."  
She tried to run to her but her legs were un cooperative they were weak, she fell forward on her forearms in the perfect sight of her daughters face as he struck her again.  
She pleaded to whoever was controlling this dream "Please….Please let me go to her. I need to help her. Please!" she brokenly roared.  
"Do something. Mom. Why can't you help me?" her voice sounded so disappointed it ate her up and her head fell on to the ground.  
She felt an earthquake of some sort start to shake the ground beneath her, she hoped Sophia might be saved by it but they remained untouched. Where was I going she thought. Sophia.

"Carol. Carol wake up." Daryl shouted his voice was strained he held her arms tightly, shaking them, lifting her slight body out of the bed so she was nearly sitting up in it.  
She was dazed forgetting where she was, that he actually existed. Tears stained her face, feeling the nightmare already starting to haunt her. She needed him.  
Not realising what she was doing because she felt too numb and tired to think. She ran her hand lightly down his face it slightly passed through his goatee tickling her into sanity a bit.  
She jumped expecting a startled Daryl but he remained still as she explored parts of his body with her hand, her hand opening the buttons on his shirt. Finally finding what she was looking for, she touched his scars which seemed much hotter than the rest of his body.  
They felt jagged ugly things but they were beautiful. She needed to know that he was broken like her, she knew she wasn't pretty and that she probably wasn't good enough for this man in front of her but it seemed more viable when she touched him.  
He exhaled deeply "Carol. You okay?" his voice shook, he looked for explanation in her eyes as she took a trembling breath.  
"I'm not that pretty to look at Daryl I know that. I have scars to make it worse but it's a comfort knowing you have them too. I just…"  
His eyes seemed to snap away from hers raging, he pulled her hand away from his back practically snarling at her like some feral animal "Don't say that again."  
She was honestly bewildered "Say what?"  
"That you ain't beautiful."

She broke into a wide smile tears dripping quickly down her face "Shit. Sorry."  
He stood grabbing her a tissue near the bed, never once asking what was wrong.  
"Dinner be ready in five minutes bathroom right beside this. If ye want."  
She was embarrassed why had she completely broken down like that. This was meant to be her romantic getaway time with him. Moments like this she had a feeling would be fleeting.

He nodded in approval as she gobbled her food, groaning in approval. She looked much better than she had before, she almost sickly when she had that nightmare. For a stupid second he thought he wouldn't wake her. Her sleep had been stubborn and he had to grab hold of her shaking her hard from it, hoped he hadn't hurt her. She was shook up, her piece of shit husband clearly made her feel like a piece of shit and she was the last person to deserve it.  
Crappy hand she got dealt. "Sorry. I'll shut up but oh holy god it's amazing. You can cook too you're quite a man. How have you been off the market this long."  
The way she said it was purposely left so he could answer if he wanted, she wouldn't push and he liked that but he wanted to tell her something about him.  
"I ain't exactly a catch Foul mouth, bad temper, ain't exactly a people person…"  
She stopped him smirking at him her lip turned up in that cute way that he loved "If you ever write a dating profile let me write it…."  
He objected strongly to that "Do I look like I'd have a dating profile."  
She laughed sharply the mere idea sending her to stiches and his mouth turned up in a laugh "Shouldn't be that funny."  
Nearly choking on her food she eventually stopped laughing, wiping tears from her eyes. "Maybe not but do you wanna know what I would write for you."  
He rose a questioning eyebrow at her "Don't know do I?"  
Ignoring him she continued "Well good looking is always a pro in these sort of things so I'd start with that, part time job being a knight in shining armour. Looks quite sexy covered in grease working an engine when he's working as a mechanic."  
Her voice was becoming more sultry and teasing he blushed dropping his head to the table "Jesus Carol. Quit it."  
"Okay. Okay." She threw another piece of food into her mouth and he couldn't help but stare at her perfect lips that were just about asking for it "Adorable too." She added quietly.  
His longish hair was a perfect cover when he wanted to hide from her teasing but smirking he leaned forward closer to her "Why do I need a dating profile when I got you."  
They looked heatedly at each other biting through the sexual tension, smiling he thought what looked quite proud she returned to her food.

It was just as she hoped she sat on a cushion in front of the fire, holding a beer in her hand well it would've been perfect it Daryl wasn't just sitting beside her balancing himself up with one hand, legs sprawled out in front of him. "You not curious what me and Lori fought about?"  
He looked at her and hitting the nail on the head said "Easy. Me."  
She wanted to be able to defend her friend say no she's over that, she is actually a fun loving person but she wasn't. "Yeah not all you. You're just the ammunition she needed to get at me for not being a picture perfect housewife. How dare I marry a man that beat me up. Losing my daughter is really just all my fault." She scoffed gulping her beer she never really blabbed about her problems but it felt good finally being able to talk to someone.  
"How did your daughter…"  
She put her hand on top of it squeezing it gently "She was going to my friend's house to get me something for my cuts. Ed had knocked me around and she wanted to help me."  
His eyes studied hers, she watched him flinch as she mentioned Ed and he blew out an angry huff which made her smile. "I should've said I'd be fine. I would've but Sophia was sweet she wanted to help so I let her. I knew before I went outside, I heard tyres screeching and I knew that my baby girl was dead." She dropped her eyes to her lap always a fresh wound.  
"Hit and run?"  
She nodded silently, not wanting to cry in front of him again today.

His thumb grazed near her ear she jumped in surprise turning her head to his, wanting him to never stop touching her like this as her head started to feel light. "M'sorry."  
She tried to say something but no words seemed to leave her mouth, looking to help his lips softly touched hers and he breathed her in deeper as her hand clutched his at the side of her face.  
Their kiss became more heated, the warmth from their bodies and the fire becoming all too much and when his tongue grazed hers. She lost all self-control she pulled the buttons of his shirt apart pushing it eagerly off his broad shoulders. Pulling her closer he yanked her shirt over his head, saving him the trouble she slid her bra off, he might fumble with it and she didn't have time for that.  
She needed him.

When he kissed her he felt a pull inside him that always made him question everything, why he hadn't found her sooner. Why the hell he refused to hold her hand today.  
Maybe cause she could unravel him so easily. He wasn't sure if she wanted all of this and unable to control the animalistic urge that was rising in him, she needed to make up her mind quick.  
He only had so much dam self-control but when her sure hands ripped his shirt off him like a dam animal, he had his answer.  
Kneeling topless in front of him a heated stare filled with lust he thought he never seen something so beautiful, don't be a dam pussy he uttered to himself grabbing her as close to him as he could get her.

They lay panting deeply in front of the fire, holding a very thin blanket over them on the ground of the cabin making it to the bed had been out of the question.  
He was fucking roasting "Dam fire ain't making this easier." He groaned kissing her lightly on the shoulder while he slid them away from the burning embers that was left.  
"Sure it's the fire that has you all hot." She chuckled.  
He pulled her closer with arms so she was tucked into his side "You ain't as nice as I'd thought you be."  
She nudged him away playfully "Was I as good as you thought I'd be?"  
He looked her in disbelief "Someone's cocky." She beamed beside him and it made him feel a whole lot lighter "Better."  
She climbed over him hovering above him "Better! Glad to be of service."  
He thumb touched softly against her cheek, she kissed him slower than their usual lustful kiss that could never be sated. "Sophia always hoped I'd find someone to love me properly. With those moves you pulled in bed Dixon, you might've done the trick."  
He pulled her back against his side seeing she was getting sleepy and she fell asleep curled on his chest, Merle would just about shit himself if he saw him now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all your reviews :)**

* * *

Carol stood looking out at the sun that had just started to rise it seemed hopeful and for once against all her better judgements she was. She barely heard Daryl's footsteps through the forest for someone who could explode so easily the anger bursting like a volcano, he was so quiet, observant like he was used to stalking prey or hiding from it.  
You would barely notice he's there probably because he wanted it that way.  
"Hey." She smiled as he approached head still hung low unsure of whether to look at her.  
"We should get going. If you actually meaning to work today."  
She hear the concern in his voice in Daryl talk that translated to is it real fucking smart to go back to work when you feel like shit. "I'm fine now. I should go back. Being here is too nice makes it seem like this is our only reality."  
His lip turned into a smile and he proudly looked at her between his bangs and she couldn't grasp how awed he looked by her statement. "What?"  
He shook his head, absently biting down on his lip "Nothing just something I always thought about the place."  
She hated the stab of pain she felt for him when he talked it always seemed like loneliness crept into the stories he told which weren't many. She stepped towards him kissing him lightly on the lips and he gasped surprised even after their little expedition last night.  
"I'll get ready to go."

"I'll ring you later."  
"Aright." He mumbled back unable to tear his eyes from her retreating figure as she walked towards Wendy's, he was screwed.  
Speeding down the road to go see if Merle was still alive leaving him unsupervised was never a good idea but he couldn't hover over his brother the rest of his life. She had needed him.  
He threw his keys down on the table sighing loudly expecting Merle to be snoring away on the couch but he nearly about tore the hinges off his door as he stormed towards him. He looked like a fucking raging bull. There ain't one thing he could've possibly done. "Where you been?" he snapped grabbing the front of his shirt with one hand.  
His knuckles clenched so much they'd turned white "What the fuck Merle. Get off me." He yanked himself from his grip.  
"Ye were running around with that lil lady huh? I couldn't get ye to let a woman spread her legs for ye but you gonna take up with the one I fucking told ye to stay away from."  
Why the fuck was he so angry. What was his dislike to Carol he couldn't compare her to the prostitutes that stumbled into their house. Well his house because Merle sure as hell didn't pay for anything. "It ain't any of your fucking business. What the hell is your problem?"  
Merle looked stuck for an answer gaping at him like a goldfish. "She gonna hurt ye." He said quietly.  
He scoffed at him looking away from him "Like you'd give a fuck. You don't know her. Why the sudden interest in my personal life Merle?"  
Something was up. His instincts were usually good and Merle was just all over the place about this. He looked desperate as he took one last swipe for his arm holding him there "I'm asking you please Deryl just leave her alone. We ain't heard from Buck yet but he'll show up."  
He shuck him away and reached around him to pick up his keys. "I gotta get to work."  
Why did he care? Carol was the last person he'd believe would hurt him, she was the only goddam friend he had.

The next few days were pretty easy at the diner but she hadn't hurt from Daryl in a while and she couldn't help but notice how long in the face she got after not getting to talk to him.  
Wendy passed her squeezing her arm "Cheer up. It's that Daryl fella again huh?"  
It was that noticeable oh god she needed to get a grip, she hoped he wasn't going to bail on her again but after everything that happened between him she highly doubted he would.  
"I just miss him. Hopeless I know." She smiled weakly and just as Wendy went to respond Flossie nearly just about strutted to the door his eyes only focused on Wendy's.  
"Hello beautiful." His loud voice booming across the restaurant like an echo.  
Wendy went crimson snapping at him "Flossie."  
He nearly dragged her across the counter his big hands sweeping her up in his own, "Don't care about those people. I want to kiss my woman."  
Wendy chuckling leaned in to him and kiss her he did. Carol had to look away, Flossie was so affectionate it just didn't suit him; he was so big and almost scary.  
She really wanted to see Daryl and this was just making it worse. Selfish but it was the first place her mind went to. Flossie chuckling turned to her "Carol my little matchmaker. How are you?"  
She tried to answer but Wendy slapped Flossie on the chest pointing accusingly at him "You tell that Daryl boy to ring her. He's making her miserable."  
"Wendy! Flossie I'm not miserable I'm just tired." She explained rushing past them heat in her cheeks.

Carol ate at the diner feeling like a coward because she didn't want to eat with Lori. Clicking the lock of the door softly behind her and looked around for any sign of life. In bed thank god for that. She had one foot firmly on the first step when she heard Rick cough behind her. "Sneaking in." he chuckled at her startled expression.  
"Okay not sneaking in. Well yes a little bit of sneaking. Only because I didn't want to start another fight." She smiled hesitantly feeling like a scolded child.  
"Carol we want you to be here. Well I certainly do and Lori wants to talk this all out with you. You have to be safe here."  
She nodded giving him an encouraging smile "Okay Rick relax. Thank you but I need to get to bed I'm beat. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
She changed into her pyjamas slowly crawling into bed groaning and she yelped as her phone started to ring. "Hello."  
Her voice came out frantic and breathy "Hey."  
Daryl, he can actually work a phone. "You're alive."  
He laughed deeply down the phone pausing probably in awkwardness. She could tell he hated to talk on the phone. "Yeah m'sorry. I was real told me you were pissed at me."  
She groaned standing up to pace around the room "Ugh I didn't say I was pissed Wendy just said to him I wasn't as happy go lucky as usual. I thought he mightn't say anything but…"  
The silence etched on and she kicked herself she didn't need to tip toe around him anymore but she hadn't seen him in a while so the whole thing felt surreal.  
"You're not unhappy cause of me are ye?"  
Fuck it. "I just miss you. Nothing to life threatening."  
"Yeah me too." His voice barely carried but she heard it.  
She glanced out the window to the typical childhood tree that was inspiring, she had an idea but he probably wouldn't go for it.  
"You know you could come over."  
"I can't. Ain't the sheriff and all hanging around."  
"You could sneak in. There is a picturesque little tree outside my room..."  
His abruptly stopped her talking "I ain't skulking around like some creep knowing my look some rabid dog would stop me and rip the dam leg right off. Probably turn into some cujo thing."  
She couldn't help but picture him being dragged from the tree and his startled expression was enough to have her in stiches. "What?"  
She pulled herself together "Come on for me."  
He sighed and even in is sigh she could hear she was winning the argument a little bit, this man was a pushover. "You don't get to use that again." He stated bluntly.  
"Is that a yes?"  
"Yes. You're a pain in the ass be there in a few."  
Her heart thudded excitedly against her chest and she threw up her arms in rejoice at winning her argument. Not knowing what else to do she flopped onto her bed.

He didn't know what hell he was doing. That stuck up Lori bitch was going to catch him and he'd just about die if that happened. This was things that a teenager would do but he hadn't really got a chance to sneak around when he was younger. Dam he did miss Carol and it'd been hell not getting to see her. He just didn't want to be sniffing around and let Buck take some notice but he needed to see her. Even if it meant climbing a dam tree. His parked his bike a bit down the street wouldn't want a Dixon sniffing to much around the neighbourhood. He went to call her on her phone but the window swung open in greeting. Followed by her head popping out the window already laughing at him. "Carol. I'll leave."  
"No you won't. Now hurry up and get your ass in here." She whispered hurriedly.  
He debated for a second whether to turn on his heels and just see her tomorrow but seeing her smiling at him something in him weakened. Dam pussy Jesus. Finally making up his mind he gripped the tree pulling himself up into the branches refusing to look at her no doubt amused face. "Move back will you."  
She stepped back putting her hand to her lip motioning for him to be quiet. Yeah no shit. Judging the distance he swung himself through the window, landing quietly on the other side.  
He had to admit he was dam impressed he actually did it.

She was breathing a little too loudly and he probably noticed it to but who knew jumping through the window could be such a turn on. Watching his muscles on his arms flex as he landed gracefully like a cat was pretty hot. "Took you long enough." She said boldly.  
Smirking down at her he gripped her forearms pulling her swiftly into his arms and ducked down to kiss her. She bit down on his lower lip and he groaned loudly. She pulled back to put her hand over his mouth, he looked boldly at her kissing her fingertips. Her body was tingling and god she wanted him but risking getting caught by Lori was not something she'd enjoy. "Daryl we can't. Their sleeping and I know you don't want Lori storming in here."  
He sighed stepping away from her trying to hide the lust she saw in his eyes. Running his hands threw his hair "So what now?"  
"Come here." She smiled pulling him into her bed, he kicked off his boots a little too ungracefully and it thudded loudly against the wall.  
"Shush."  
"My bad." He smiled sheepishly lying a little stiff bedside her.  
She put one arm around his neck curling herself on his chest finally feeling that easy care free smile pull her face back together again. "Should I really sleep here?" he asked his voice husky.  
"Yeah you should. I'll wake you up." She said her eyelids feeling heavy and she felt his breathing get heavier sleep had found both of them.

She pushed the sleep back that was haunting her eyes and she have woke up happier to see Daryl dozing beside her. He didn't look nearly as irritable or threatening with his hair all bed ruffled, he looked like a kid. A knock sprang his eyes open and they looked at each other panicking.  
"Carol." Rick's voice through the door.  
Shit. Shit. "Where do I go?" he whispered already slipping on his boots.  
"Do you want breakfast? Oh and Lori wanted to talk to you."  
"Okay. Be a minute." Her voice was much higher in octave than she would've liked.  
Daryl looked like he was cursing her as he start to slip out the window looking and groaning at the tree maybe this hadn't been her best idea. "Daryl." She whispered and he looked sharply at her he was grumpy in the morning it seemed.  
She kissed him lightly and his hold on the window loosened causing him to slip a little bit and she couldn't stop the laugh but she wished she did. "Dam woman. Trying to kill me. You owe me." He snapped jumping to catch the branch automatically swinging away from it to land in a crouch.  
He was taking off jogging before she could fully appreciate his retreating form.  
She was smiling like an idiot as she went into the kitchen where Lori was already frowning at her. This was the last thing she felt like doing and she suspected Lori had little interest in talking to her either but she sighed in defeat. "Sweetie we both said things we didn't mean. We should probably just let it go. You do live here."  
You said things you one hundred per cent mean and don't regret at all. Same goes for me. She smiled weakly seeing Rick retreating out the door she scrambled after him. "Sounds good." She called.

Not feeling like walking took advantage of the lift Rick offered. "Friends again?"  
She shrugged "Sort of. Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course."  
"How can you just walk around the house and treat her like nothing happened."  
She expected to see the usual flash of pain in a husband who gotten stabbed in the back by his wife but he just weakly smiled. "We fell out of love a long time ago. It was stupid continuing to pretend. I'm just sorry my best friend would do that."  
She scowled angrily putting a comforting hand on his arm as he parked the car outside "You deserve better."  
He took her hand in his and squeezed it, she thought it there normal friendly gesture but he seemed to hold on to it longer than necessary. His finger stroking the side of her hand and all the while his eyes seemed to bore into hers. She was imagining it Rick and her had become close friends that was it.

Wendy had told her to go home earlier that she'd take the rest of her shift; her exact words were "Put your feet up with a bottle of wine and just enjoy the rest of the day."  
Wendy seemed to be in a love haze she just seemed to be enjoying life more fully and she had to admit she was starting to jump on the same page as her.  
"Lori. Rick." She called looking around the house but the silence seemed definite.  
She was home a little earlier than usual but she suspected Lori would be here. She usually didn't do much else but sit at home. She threw her bag to the side sighing in relief. Having the house to herself was something she hadn't got to enjoy in a long time.  
Just as she turned to make some tea her head was propelled forward sending her crashing to the tiles, the room seemed to spin. She was having trouble spotting exactly what was happening to her and she felt the familiar throb. It had to be Ed. Sure enough she saw his face blowing out deep angry huffs and he smacked her across the mouth. Automatically she reached to the place where he hit her but it was pointless. She repeated the action again hitting her until the pain was on too much of a high scale to really hurt her. "Ed." She wheezed.  
"You little slut. You did this!" he roared kicking her in the stomach she squeezed tighter into the foetal position, she needed to do something or she'd die.  
She couldn't do that to the people she cared about. She couldn't hurt Daryl like this. "Please Ed I just want to know why." She shouted her lungs on fire.  
He stepped back looking startled his face red with rage; she pushed herself backwards so her back hit up against the back of the cabinets. There was no knifes of weapons of any sort, if he kept backing up she might have time to get one.  
"Why Ed." She repeated.  
"I didn't love you."  
She flinched even though she knew it was still hard to hear. "I know."  
He looked like he was about to cry as he held a trembling hand in front of him "No you don't understand. I wanted to. I wanted to be able to love you and Sophia."

She was surprised she never thought that was what he wanted he had never once shown that to her. He let tears pool his eyes something he never done. He'd fight through pain with anger it was all he knew. "I want to be able to love something but you made me realise I couldn't."  
"What?..."  
"Stop talking. I don't feel anything. There is something wrong with me Carol. A void inside me. I can't love anyone and I…..I hurt." He broke down in deep guttural cries and she felt her heart break for him.  
It didn't excuse any of what he done but like a wounded animal he fell to the ground finally apart in front of her. She actually felt herself crawling forward to comfort him but she stopped herself.  
He's still the man who hurt you in the worst possible way and he was responsible for Sophia's death. He was the devil she'd faced every day. "I hurt." He said more determined pulling a gun from his waistband pointing it at her.  
She couldn't help her cry for help as she huddled on the ground in fear. "Ed please don't. PLEASE!" she roared.  
The gunshot would travel across the whole neighbourhood.


	13. Chapter 13

**As usual thanks to all you's readers. :)**

* * *

"I love you" they just seemed to be words you said when someone asked you to marry them. I mean if they wanted to spend the rest of their life with you they must mean it. Carol had thought she had loved Ed convinced herself that every "longing" stare he shared was her was proof of that. Or every time his hand would seem to reach out and touch her longer than necessary it was because he wanted to have her close, needed her there.  
Looking back on it now it was Ed's way of checking if he still felt nothing for her, to see if the emptiness ever began to fill back up. Like a water barrel hanging over a resourceful tap never receiving any water. He did all the traditional things that people in love did expecting it to catch up to him but it never did. She felt sad for him. He led a meaningless life and that life had nearly brought hers crashing to smithereens. Every smack, punch or claw mark he left on her skin was proof of how lonely and lost he felt.  
This is all she could think of when she looked down the barrel of his gun. The grim reaper finally catching up to her. Maybe she would at least get to see Sophia.  
Her shoulders that were shaking finally stilled, the sobs that cried for help finally drew quiet. What good would her crying do her now?

Who knew a gunshot was that loud. Specks of blood seemed to splatter in every direction mainly to the side of the room, "Carol!" shouted Rick's frantic voice as he pulled himself around the frame of the door.  
He surveyed the room looking horrified at what he witnessed before him. They were small town cops they didn't see a whole lot of things like this.  
Ed's eyes had grown determined his finger that had shaken on the trigger finally stopped. He almost looked remorseful as he in one fluid motion turned the gun to his own head.  
He pulled the trigger before she could react.  
The barrel of the gun was tight to his head like he was afraid he could miss and the image of his body laying like it was the image of a murder scene was something she'd never forget.  
"Rick…." She whispered blindly reaching her hand out to him vaguely aware of a door knob of one of the drawers jamming into her back.  
"Carol. It's okay I'm here." He pulled her into his arm so that her head rested on his shoulders and his gesture was what she needed but not who she needed it from.

Daryl had his head stuck low in the engine of a car finally lost in something that wasn't Carol she could prove distracting when you was trying to work.  
He didn't bother to look up as he heard Bubba's light paws padding across the room followed by Flossie's thumping boots. "Daryl." His voice there was something in it.  
His head shot up and wiping some grease off his face he unwillingly uttered "What?"  
Wally put two firm hands on his shoulders looking down on him like he was a kid something he did when he thought he might explode. What the hell was going on? It was Merle or Carol only people he gave a dam about beside Wally but he looked healthy as a horse.  
"Something's happened at Rick and Lori's place you know the Sherriff."  
He groaned urging him on "What!"  
"Carol's husband well he attacked her…."  
He fought out of his grip tossing the rag down and his feet was pacing him out of the garage before he thought what he was doing. He looked back at Flossie willing him to finish his sentence, "Daryl she's fine but her husband blew his goddam brains out right in front of her."  
His bike thundered to life quicker than he thought possible. He only knew that Carol was going to need him well there was a first for everything.

There was police everywhere outside her house like a fucking disease you couldn't get rid of. He knew they wouldn't let him in to see her why the hell would they.  
Especially not a Dixon. Screw Merle for wrecking things for him time and time again. Shane held his hand up to him taking the pleasure in ordering him away "You aren't allowed in here it's a crime scene."  
Before he could growl a probably not to pleasant insult at that asshole Shane he was waved through by Rick who wordlessly silenced Shane. He was mighty impressed anyone could stop his bullshit. "She's sitting on the porch. I have to take her statement in a few minutes."  
He nodded wordlessly already taking off to find her. He felt frantic he needed to see her finally his eyes landed on her small frame. She sat hugging her knees, her eyes were drawn down and he could tell she looked pretty shuck up. May have been an asshole but still her asshole husband dying in front of her. He skidded to a stop in front of her unsure now what to say "Carol."  
She broke into tear stained smile jumping up to throw her arms tight around him and she just seemed to squeeze him as tight as she possibly could.  
Her face was buried in her chest and he just held her while she regained her strength again. Thanking god words weren't necessary right now. He always seemed to fuck them up.  
She pulled back finding his face "I'm so glad you're here."  
"Of course 'm here. Where else I'd be?"  
She smiled through her tears pulling him down to sit with her on the step. "I finally got to understand why Ed did what he did."  
He looked at her understanding that she wasn't finished talking "He felt alone no matter what. That's the worst face to be forced on anyone and I felt bad for him."  
"That doesn't excuse the shit he did."  
She nodded biting down on her lip and she looked nervously up at him "Is it bad that I feel glad. Glad that he isn't here to terrorise me. No one should be glad should they?"  
He shook her closer into his side "Carol he wrecked your life you've every right to be glad. I sure as hell am. Don't want to see you hurt."  
Rick quietly approached them apologetically smiling at them as he reached for Carol and she got up expectantly.

He shuffled from toe to toe till she finished up. She wrapped her jacket around her as she walked towards him her eyes still misty. "Hey." He mumbled wrapping one of his arms around her.  
"The house is a crime scene for a while. I'm going to stay with Sonya. Would you mind dropping me there?"  
"Course not."  
Sonya rushed out her arms outstretched to pull Carol into her bear like hug and as much as he couldn't stand those loud energetic people there was something endearing about her.  
She loved Carol and that was something considering that Sheriff's beast of a wife that seemed to make her life a living hell. I mean where the hell was she Carol wasn't meant to be alone.  
He must've drifted off a bit cause Carol was nudging him back into attention.  
"Hi Daryl." Sonya beamed hunching down a bit making herself smaller as she approached him.  
She was always a bit scared of him "Hey."  
Sonya must've had some sort of realisation same one he had and he was surprised their brains anyway worked the same way. "Where was Lori when all this happened?"  
Carol said an uninterested "I don't know." When she bloody well knew where she was betting this whole dam couldn't mind its own business town knew.  
"That whore was riding some asshole while you were there alone. I could kill her!" Sonya shouted and she almost did look a bit threatening fair play.  
Carol kissed Sonya on the cheek and getting the hint she retreated upstairs all the way grinning at them like a child on Christmas. "Before you say anything she's lovely Daryl."  
He smirked at her "Didn't say nothing."  
"Hmm what a shocker."  
He yanked her body forward this time it was propelled forward into his reassuring lips and he couldn't help the eagerness that seemed to grab hold of him every time he touched her.  
He'd figure it had to get old eventually but as his body seemed to almost hum in anticipation he didn't think it'd every stop. He unwillingly pulled away and she stroked one hand through his hair slowly drawing her body back, "Thanks for today."

She was glad things seemed to retreat back to normal and days spent curled on the couch with Sonya putting on mindlessly distracting movies while eating a bit of bad food was all she needed. She didn't know what force had dropped Sonya on the planet but she was glad for it.  
Getting working again gave her that sense of normality that she needed but she dreaded every day the stares of judgement she got from customers. Gossip in a small town was just like adding fuel to the fire every day. Wendy had told her though it would get less and less and eventually it would just cease to exist and it did.  
Her phone rang and she was surprised to hear Rick's voice they had kept in touch over the while they were out of the house but she sensed something different about this phone call.  
"We have the house back." He announced chirpily down the phone and she smiled back into it even though he couldn't see.  
He loved Sonya but she could see it was hard work dating her boyfriend while she was around. She would know always being chaperoned herself. "That's great. Is Lori happy?"  
There was a long pause before a dreary voice said, "She didn't stay with me. She's at Shane's."  
Oh no poor Rick she should've known should've kept in touch more. "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"  
"You could come home."  
"Done."

Merle and his fighting had reached high degrees surprisingly least of all when Merle was totally messed up on drugs but more so when he just hung around like a nasty cold irritating the shit out of him.  
Ever since Carol and he'd get to the bottom of it why. His phone vibrated and he sighed in relief when he realised it was Carol. Merle being Merle peered over his shoulder into the phone following him around while he tried to duck away and answer. "I've got good news."  
"What's that?"  
Merle was making dirty gestures in front of him and it was just grossing him out "Lil brother you been a good aul boy."  
"Shut up Merle." He snipped knocking his ass to the ground where he sulkily got up boxing him in his arm.  
"Merle?"  
"Yeah ignore him. I'm listening."  
"I get to go back to my temporary home with Rick and Lori won't be there." She exclaimed and he chuckled at her downright enjoyment at the loss of that woman.  
"Why ain't she there?"  
"There done. I've gotta go Rick needs me meet you at Wally's tomorrow for lunch?"  
"Sounds good to me."  
Merle was rolling around in a fit of taunting laughter and he sure as hell didn't know why that was a pretty normal conversation you could have with anyone. It didn't sound anyway sappy for him to rip the piss. "Your woman is sticking it to that Sheriff boy that woman has you all wrapped around her finger. I thought she ain't smart but…."  
He raised his finger at him snapping at him as he advanced "You shut the hell up Merle. Carol ain't like that they're friends. Unlike you not everyone gotta fuck somebody twenty four seven."  
He looked like he was surrendering as he fell back on to the couch opening the cap off some prescription medication that was "totally" his. "Maybe she's not but something's telling me officer friendly hasn't got some in a while."  
He wasn't going to get warped into his little head fuck but as he absently tugged on his bottom lip feeling the itch in his legs to start pacing. He knew he was fucking worried. Dam you Merle he thought as he slammed the door to his room sitting down on the edge of his bed, his leg fucking bouncing with a mind of its own.

Rick had a bottle of wine waiting on the table for her as they sat down on the couch together and she finally got to see one of his huge carefree smiles she so rarely seen when Lori was around.  
They sat with their bodies turned facing each other his blue eyes ducking hers slightly as he started to explain to her what happened. "You don't have to tell me Rick." She reassured reaching out to place one of her hands on top of his.  
"If I can't tell you then who can I tell." He smiled weakly picking up her hand so he now squeezed it slightly on his lap staring down at it.  
Finally taking in a deep brave breath of air he started "Well I got so mad I mean Lori should've been here and if she was Ed would never have come here. I knew where she had been. Shane left work early and I'm not stupid Carol. Even if I hadn't of known from that well the whole town basically knew it was about time to draw the line. We fought and I ended things. She picked up her things and went to Shanes and to be honest I think she was…glad."  
He let go of her hand to gulp down some more of his wine sighing he leaned back draping his arm around her lightly and she never thought anything of it.  
"I can't say sorry again. I'm glad. She screwed you over for too long."  
He smiled unsurely not taking his eyes from hers and his arm now snuck around her waist so that his hand was caressing slow small circles. It was friendly was all she thought because it was always just Rick. She reached out to drink down some of her wine and he did the same still looking at her.  
"Well at least now no more fights just me and you." He laughed and there was a hint of nervousness in his tone.  
She nodded leaning her head back on the couch the wine was making her eyes sleepy and she was starting to doze a little bit. Rick pulled her into his side and she rested her head sleepily on his chest. She was just being taken in by sleep when she felt his fingers tracing her forehead brushing back through her hair and she realised it felt a little too friendly.

She abruptly woke up pulling back from him so her head was now far away from his own and trying to diffuse the situation she smiled apologetically "I'm wrecked. Going to get some sleep have to work tomorrow and meeting up with Daryl."  
She was an idiot why hadn't she been so friendly with him all the time she'd given him the wrong impression but he knew how much she liked Daryl one of the few who knew about them.  
He reached out quicker than she thought he would pressing his lips to hers breathing her deeper into him and she pushed against his chest but he didn't feel it.  
He pressed her closer to him and she protested against his mouth "Rick stop."  
Realising her resistance he jumped away from her "Sorry I just thought…"  
She waved him off standing to her shaky feet "You just got separated it's understandable you got a bit confused. Let's just forget about it."  
She thought he would gratefully nod his head but he looked hurt "I'm not confused. I really like you Carol."  
Dread hit the pit of her stomach she liked having Rick as a friend she didn't want this to screw this up. "Rick. I'm sorry but I like Daryl and I'm actually going out with him. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea I just wasn't thinking and…"  
He stood up to face her smiling quickly at her embarrassed "No stop please. You didn't I just read too much into things."  
"This didn't just wreck everything between us did it because I'd hate that."  
"No defiantly not. See you tomorrow Carol."  
She fled upstairs throwing herself back in her bed hoping that maybe for some unknown reason Daryl would come crawling in the window. She'd never been so popular in her life. She'd only attracted one man Ed and he'd tried to kill her.  
She was dreading telling Daryl he'd try to beat him up or just throw a fit or say nothing. Which was worse she didn't know.

He looked at the outside of the house sucking deeply sucking on his cigarette, throwing the end to the pavement and stumping out the embers. Carol Peletier the woman his son seemed to have taken an interest in. Living with the Sheriff huh. That slut wouldn't be easy to get.


	14. Chapter 14

**Just realised i confused some of my characters from another story by changing Flossie's name to Wally my bad. All fixed though temporary insanity.**

* * *

His mum wiped his sweaty hair from his forehead the heavy constant Georgia sun had moulded it to his skin. He was used to it, especially spending all his time outside.  
"Mom. Where's Merle at?" he asked tugging on her sleeve relentlessly.  
She didn't look at him she knocked back some of her wine she was gripping in one hand and the other just kept touching his hair like she didn't know what she was doing.  
He finally stopped trying to get her attention and looked at her. He may be littler than Merle but he was sure as hell more clever and more observant. His mom didn't seem to be there, her eyes they never really saw his. Come to think of it they hadn't in a long time.  
He had went to Merle later that day worried about her. He'd said anxiously "Merle she ain't right. She never looks at me anymore. It's like she's not there."  
He waved him off too interested in some dumb magazine to barely look at him, "What do you want her to do recite you some dam poetry and make daisy chains in the garden?"  
He growled under his breath swatting his arm "Ain't stupid Merle. Not what I meant."  
He chuckled pushing him and he thumped to the ground looking crossly up at him. "You so worried why don't you go stay with her."  
He stomped loudly back up to the house trying to work out his frustration at Merle, thankfully daddy was out on a bender didn't have to worry about him blowing up like a bull.  
"Mom." He called running around the door to her room his legs urgent like they knew something he didn't and he felt his heart start to race.  
She wasn't there he'd known it. There she was hung up like a rag doll in her bedroom and for all the time she spent not looking at him, she was looking at him now.  
He felt his face crumple, he legs buckled and he didn't know whether to run and get Merle if his legs could make him there or scream for him. He felt cold and he felt too heavy he wanted to fall down. "Merle!" he shouted just once and that was all it took.

He ran into the room his jaw leaving his face making him look like a dam puppet and his expression went from one of sorrow to anger. He grabbed his shoulder roughly trying to turn him and push him out of the room. He didn't look at her body again but he jerked away from him.  
"Merle you told me to stay with her and I will." He cried stepping closer to her body and he didn't know why the hell he was trying to.  
His eyes were still down as he raged towards him grabbing his arm without question and dragging him kicking and screaming. He pulled him to the bottom of the stairs holding his shirt with one tight grasp hissing at him "You ain't a little kid. Grow up. She's dead and gone what good is it going to do hanging around up there with that coward. Ye just going to get messed up. No kid stuff Deryl were done with that. Ye understand?"  
He wanted to cry again and act like the kid he thought he could be but he schooled his features something he got very good at and nodded. "Good."  
He shook Merle off stepping past him but not before he looked back and said "I told you something was wrong. She was never there."  
He'd left the room when Merle shouted back "Then why the hell ye missing her then. Don't even matter if she wasn't even here."

Normally Flossie's was a place he was pretty comfortable and at ease at cause it was pretty much the same thing every dam day and he needed this bit of normalcy. Things were getting pretty weird around here though he could hear Flossie serenading Wendy in his little office and he couldn't of been happier for him really. He'd always wished he might find someone so he wouldn't have to look at his heart broken face anymore but his workplace was his safe zone. He was fucking worried about Carol too; stupid Merle had twisted his way inside his head. Now he couldn't help but picture her and Rick together and it was making him sick to his stomach. Flossie and Wendy came tumbling out of the office laughing and he didn't even notice. "Boy look at his scowl." He laughed patting him on the chest as he waved goodbye to a retreating Wendy.  
He twisted his body away from his grunting "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Something is. Come on spit it out."  
He thought about telling him he was the only person he could talk to about these sorts of things Merle would just take the piss out of him. Thankfully Carol stopped his omission as she came speed walking in with lunch in one hand; she passed it to him and got down on her hunkers.  
"Hiya boy." She smiled wrapping Bubba up in her arms and he affectionately placed slobbery kisses up and down her face.  
It was disgusting but he couldn't help the smile that upturned on his face. She begrudgingly pushed Bubba down turning to smile at him but her smile was shaky.  
"Hi sweetie." Smiled Flossie leaning down to kiss her on the top of the head grinning at the two of them and he turned to give them some privacy.  
Bubba looked between Flossie and Carol not sure who to stay with but Flossie whistled and like a burst of lightning he fled to find him.

She entwined her fingers in front of her trying to calm the nerves that were eating up her insides, she couldn't look at him. She ducked her eyes downwards something she never done with him.  
"Hey. What is it?" his gruff voice making her head turn upwards.  
Tears start to coat her eyes and she could see the panic already start to crawl up his throat.  
"I've to tell you something. It's to do with Rick. I was so stupid. I didn't think that…"  
"Think what?" his voice was hard as nails and his eyes turned to ice.  
Her heart dropped and she in no way wanted to continue telling him about Rick but mustering up her courage she kept going. "He kissed me and I pushed him away I did. I'm sorry I didn't think he could like me…"  
He turned away from her fiddling with one of the wrenches and without a word buried his head in the hood of a car. "Ain't no concern of mine. We ain't married." He mumbled and she didn't know what she expected him to do but not this.  
She was pissed. She grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the car staring him down "It is a fucking concern of yours. Don't act like a child Daryl there's something going on with us two. Don't worry I won't use the word going out but don't pretend like it's not a concern of yours. I told Rick I'm sorry but I was with you. Should I correct myself?"  
He looked taken a back at first and she had to admit she was surprised by her little outburst too but she was done with childish little games. No more tip toeing around this.  
He chuckled lowly at her and a laugh seemed to escape her too. With one outstretched hand he pulled her into his arms still smiling down at her. "Ye know you should speak your mind more often it's kind of hot."  
She hit him playfully on the chest looking away but he put his hand under her chin making her look at him but she didn't need to be made. Feeling his rough, calloused hands on her skin she could feel her whole body start to tingle. "How stupid are you?"  
"What do you mean!" she snapped pulling back from him.  
"No stop. To think Rick couldn't like you are you fucking blind."  
She dropped her eyes from his unsurely but his hand was pulling her back to him again and his lips sought at hers. She felt like he was trying to prove some sort of point as his lips hungrily attacked hers their tongues battling for dominance his winning and he hugged her body closer to his.  
Hearing his groan was enough to make her laugh as she managed to pull away from him "Proving something Dixon?" she laughed leaning back to look up at him.  
"You shouldn't correct yourself. If I see Rick I'm going to kick him in the balls." He grumbled.  
She pushed him away unwillingly reaching down to get her stuff, "I've to get back. No killing Rick he's my friend. Just my confused friend."  
He looked down unimpressed grunting something unintelligible followed by "He'll be your dead friend if he ain't careful."  
Laughing she shook her head at him "Bye."

He wanted to break Rick's fucking neck but he was going to try restrain himself seeing on how Carol wasn't too keen on the idea. He tried to bury himself in his work but Flossie distractedly followed him round humming some rather annoyingly chipper song and he was close to smacking him.  
"Shut up." He snapped when Flossie continuously hummed close to his ear and he had a sneaky suspicion he was messing with him on purpose.  
"Caught a bit of your little talk with Carol." He didn't even try lie to him fucking eavesdropping bastard he shook his head trying to give out but Flossie's beaming smile was too hard to be mad at.  
"Mind your business."  
Flossie put one of his huge shovel hands on his shoulders shaking him "I think we should go down to Wendy's for dinner. See our women. My boy's finally got his own woman."  
He was nearly jumping up and down with excitement so Daryl agreed to his little plan trying to appear casual about the whole thing but as soon as Flossie's back was to his he was chuckling.

Sonya dropped down to the diner practically pulling the door off altogether after she'd phoned her to give her the gossip about Rick that she would about live for.  
She pulled up a stool grabbing her hand as she went to rush by her shaking it madly "Carol!" she screamed in feigned disbelief.  
"Just wait a while. I've a few tables to finish up with." She laughed trying to pry her hand back from the claws that dug into hers.  
Finally getting breath she leaned across the counter to share a piece of apple pie with Sonya and listened to her babble in shock. "Miss I've a horrible husband who hates me and blah blah to having more men then you can handle!"  
She reached out clasping her hand over Sonya's mouth and she still tried to force words out of her mouth all becoming muffled behind it. "Not so loud." She snipped but Sonya was already batting her away.  
The door opened to reveal Daryl and Flossie pushing themselves into their usual seat and Carol jumped to her feet happy to get their order. "Man number one." Whispered Sonya as she walked away from her shaking her head in disapproval.  
"Hi." She smiled down at her two favourite men.  
"Couldn't get enough." She teased fiddling with the pen balancing in her hands.  
"Maybe I needed to make sure your other boyfriend knew I was here to stay." He smiled his quiet meaningful smile and she felt herself trapped in his stare.  
Flossie coughed loudly-twice just so they knew he was there. "Who said I was talking to you." She turned to Flossie who's booming laugh took over the diner and she sighed in relief things were finally going back to normal.

She was passing the order in trying to remain oblivious to Sonya's batting eyelashes, "Your so in loooovvvvveeee."  
"I am not. Now be quiet." She tried to beat down the blush that crept up on her cheeks and while doing so she didn't notice a customer take one of the counter seats.  
"Hey Carol can I get some apple pie?" Rick's voice made her head shoot up and she was more than baffled by Rick's teasing smile and the way his eyes seemed to follow her too obviously.  
She didn't know Rick had that sort of balls Daryl was right here. She smiled shakily at him turning for guidance from Sonya's who's jaw was touching the counter so much she swear she heard it scrape against it.  
"There you go." She tried to place a casual customer smile she usually wore when sliding it across to him but she could tell it was a weak attempt.  
"Thanks. What time you done tonight?"  
She felt her mouth drop open as she paused for a plausible lie to use and being a sheriff she was sure he knew exactly what she was doing. "Carol I'm just asking. I'm not going to try anything, no matter how great you look today." He leaned in closer to her his lips brushing against her ear and she was too stunned to react.  
Rick? Really. He must be cut up about his marriage it was the only thing to explain his sort of infatuation with her. She panicked and spit out before she could mull it over "Actually I think I'm going to move back to my old house. It's time."  
Rick reached across the counter looking at her firmly while he squeezed her hand tight in his own just looking like a police officer again. "You think that's a good idea? You can't stay there alone."  
Shit. Thankfully Daryl squeezed in between them throwing some money roughly on the counter and she could see his whole body was tense. He looked like he was about to explode, his face in a permanent scowl. "I'm staying with her. So need to worry. Okay if I swing by and pick up her stuff tomorrow? Don't want to get arrested for sneaking around the sheriff's house. Next thing you know I'm doing time for breaking and entering."  
Rick laughed forcefully, pushing himself up from his chair making it look like he really needed the counters help with that. "No problem. See you Carol." He said shortly not looking at her.  
"Thanks Rick. I'll call you soon." She called and he looked back to smile over his shoulder at her.

Daryl spun around to look at her as soon as he left "What do you mean you'll call him?"  
She tried to suppress a teasing laugh at his jealous display in front of her. She didn't think he'd ever lower himself to that but it was good to know he could get jealous. "Jealousy looks good on you." She teased.  
He snorted a reply. "Don't know where I'm going to go now."  
"What do you mean. Ye jus said you's was moving back to your house."  
Debating whether to unload her fear of her house on him because she knew she was being ridiculous and he'd tell her that but she needed to hear it none the less. "I don't want to go back into that house where we lived. Where Ed…" she didn't need to finish he slowly nodded at her.  
"Why'd you say you were?"  
"To get him away. Thought you'd be pleased." She scolded slapping his arm with the towel she was cleaning up with and he jerked away from her smiling teasingly.  
He sat for a few minutes just looking at her and she was start to feel her whole body heating up. "It's just a house Carol. Sure you had shit times there. All I had was shit times in my old house and I wouldn't want to go back either but you had yer little girl. Ye must've had some unforgettable moments with her there is all I'm saying."  
She didn't noticed a tear had started to descend along her face and a grateful smile split her lips as she looked him up and down in awe. "What you staring at?" he snapped.  
She brushed away the tear with the edge of her thumb leaning down to kiss him lightly on the lips before pulling abruptly away. He looked stunned at her looking around him in confusion "What was that for?"  
"For saying the right thing."  
He smiled boldly at her, "What else can I say?"  
She scolded him and start to clear some plates along the counter. "Plus your house is like the fucking white house. I saw the thing, compared to the shed I lived in."  
She leaned down holding his face in her hands "I'd rather live in a shed with you then the actual white house with him."  
He blushed and she laughed at his shyness as she felt the tip of his ears go red underneath her hands. "Well officer friendly is right about something. You can't stay alone so why don't you stay with me and Merle tonight. Tomorrow I'll help you move your things in and I'll stay with you."  
Her heart raced excitedly at the thoughts of finally getting him alone but she couldn't pass up the chance to tease him. "Getting brave there moving yourself in."  
She could see the panic across his face "Only if you wanted. I ain't gonna hold a dam gun to your head or anything."  
"Joke. I can finally get you alone." She laughed.  
"Maybe I just want your big house. Only reason I'll be staying over."

Daryl left to get his bike and she was finished up so she stepped outside to feel the night sky against her. For once she was able to enjoy it without the sickening fear that would suddenly appear, ready to wreck things again. Sighing in content she blew out a breath of air feeling that easy smile that seemed to get familiar to her the more time she spent with Daryl.  
A low lamp lit the sidewalk near the diner and she couldn't really make out the finger standing near it but she saw the burning of a cigarette. It was odd the first thing you see about someone be a cigarette, a cigarette alone gave you a first impression. She looked away sharply feeling the hairs start to prickle to life on her arms and she rubbed them vigorously. An uncomfortable feeling seemed to drop on her stomach and she couldn't help but shuffle around to get rid of it.  
"Cold?" the voice asked hazy but also cold.  
"A little. Just waiting for my lift."  
She hoped that would put conversation to a cease turning her body ever so slightly away from his, "Who would leave a beautiful lady like you outside to freeze. Ain't right if you ask me."  
She drew in an angry breath, "I didn't ask you."  
Thankfully she heard the sound of Daryl's motorbike approaching and she started stepping closer to the sidewalk still feeling that horrible man's stare on her back.  
Now off to meet the family. Merle. She didn't know if we would take a shining to her seeing as how he hasn't exactly ever tried to talk to her since she started hanging around with his brother.  
She would try though, for Daryl.


	15. Chapter 15

**If there is a few spelling mistakes my bad. Anyways enjoy. Thanks for your reviews they help you write a bit faster. :)**

* * *

Merle's hand clenched on the steering wheel of his truck, his fingers turned a sickly coloured white as the bones in his hand seemed to jut out in panic. He ain't ever been so scared in his whole dam life, screw that he'd never been scared but right now he was shaking in his boots.  
Abruptly he slammed his foot down on the break exhaling a shaky breath cursing and muttering under his breath. "Ye stupid, no good, son of a bitch..."  
His feet hit the concrete hard as he fled from his truck leaving it stranded in the ditch in the middle of nowhere, the engine still humming softly questioning him. As if it was going to say to him, "Hey Merle there old boy you planning on driving me again?"  
The only bit of the road he could see was illuminated by his headlight who wasn't working too well to begin with. He was a shadow in the middle of the night cursing his very own existence.  
It was maddening how he could feel so fucked up thoughts rambling through his head in a constant loop but they didn't seem to touch him, couldn't he was invincible. But no matter how fucked up ye was you sobered up-like that. The dawning realisation that things could matter, that things could fucking touch ye, it made you shudder and want to puke up yesterday's dinner.  
He stumbled trying to keep his dam head on his neck by holding it on there and cursing swung his leg out blindly and uselessly to kick a tree. It didn't nothing but let out some of his frustration he finally felt some anger that had been leaning heavily on him release.  
Did he deserve that little release? He couldn't he kept seeing it over and over again taunting him like the devil wishing cruel things upon him. He wasn't good enough for even the devil to care about him.

"Merle where ye at?" Daryl shouted carelessly throwing his stuff down in the house as Carol seemed to tip toe like a mouse behind him.  
She was hiding behind his shoulder he gave her an aggravated wave so that she'd hurry up and walk in, there wasn't any reason she wouldn't be a loud in here.  
Anyways he paid for the place, took care of Merle and he sure as hell wasn't paying anything.  
"Derylna finally back." He taunted from his room but as soon as his big head caught eyes with Carol's his face dropped and was replaced with that cruel Dixon scowl.  
Before he could start on her like a dog in heat he jumped in "Don't start with me Merle. She needs a place to lay low for a night. Ain't nothing you can say about it. I mean it."  
Carol opened her mouth to apologise or something ridiculous but Merle interrupted her silent mouthing with his ignorance "Told you not to parade around with that woman. Now here you are walking her into my house or maybe she walking you around with a collar and lease. Is that it lil brother? Need someone bossing ye round?"  
Daryl could feel the anger Merle so easily pulled out of his chest and making his blood boil like no other only your family could make you mad like this. He took a step forward ready to punch the lights out in the ignoramus's face but Carol put a calming hand on his shoulder.  
"Maybe I should just go Daryl. I don't want to cause any trouble." Her smile was nervous and he fucking hated it.  
No man not even his dumbass of a bruder was going to make her act like that. "This ain't your house. I take care of your dumb piece of shit ass all my life and have your fucking druggy friends hanging around polluting this place with their damn disease. Put up with too much dam shit Merle and you know it. So move the fuck out of my way!" he growled deep in his throat taking a threatening step towards him expecting him to fight as he usually did.  
He wordlessly stepped aside and watched sadly as they went into his room together.  
What the fuck is his problem?

Merle been out with one of his cock sucker friends he sure as hell didn't know the name of. Deryl had kept ringing him like a dog without a bone and it irked him like something awful.  
Feeling fuzzy like there was a haze floating up somewhere in his head, there was fog up there and he really needed to put on the fucking fog lights.  
Wiping his eyes he waved off his friend's not so moving talk about not driving right now. "Don't be such a little bitch. Do I look like I'm twelve I'm fine." He snapped swinging himself loosely into the cab of his truck.  
He slapped the cab playfully "Good old baby huh?" The grin that fell over his face didn't feel like it belonged to him.  
Hell he was pretty fucked up. Playing with the keys in his hand he searched for the right one, they were jingling something awful. Groaning he shoved they key into the ignition feeling finally a little satisfied as his baby thundered to life. Like she was singing. He whistled loudly laughing in glee as the he spun the steering wheel out into the road.  
"Back home so I can beat my lil brother's ass for being such a woman."

Where the fuck was he? These houses sure as hell didn't look like they belonged to him but fancy ass houses they were. Woo look at the big electric gates on that one. "Fucking rich pricks." He grumbled.  
It was real late now he was wasting all his gas on this little wasted venture to get home. Which was proving pretty dam hard when he kept going the wrong way.  
His phone rang and sure enough of it was his mom "Derylna." He chirped happily into the phone.  
Hearing it irritated him more "Where the fuck have you been Merle haven't seen you in days!"  
He could see his lil brother's face hovering above him leaning forward at him with that heavy, troubled scowl he wore all the day time. He needed to lighten up .Get laid some more.  
"I'm heading back now. Got lost is all."  
A little cursing on his end which made him chuckle followed by a defeated "Sure whatever Merle."  
The phone went dead and he couldn't help feeling a little guilty. Fuck.  
He made the truck jerk forward having a little more motivation to get him home.  
A slow, heavy paralysing sweat was enough to cripple him. He wiped it away with the back of his hand inching his foot more and more on the accelerator. Feeling his pulse start to raise these fancy places with their perfect ass lives was suffocating him. He couldn't breathe.  
"Don't be a little bitch." He muttered.  
He didn't fucking see her. Maybe he would've if his head had been a little clearer but he thought it had been by now. Her blonde hair swished around her, she was just a little girl and he never meant to hurt a little girl. Just before the truck hit her he noticed how rushed she looked frazzled like she'd something she really needed to do.  
The sound ain't something he'd ever forget as his truck left the little girl's laying helplessly like a dam animal on the road. This thump was different than an animal it was louder to start with but the rolling of the body underneath the truck it made his chest feel hollow.  
Every thump he got further and further away from himself and without realising he left her on the road like a dead fox he happened to not see. He was just another hit and run.  
He was a fucking coward. If Daryl knew he'd never waste time with his piece of thrash brother.

Carol had never felt so uncomfortable in her whole life. Merle didn't want her there and as much as she was thrilled Daryl so badly wanted her to stay she hated feeling this hated. She took a quiet breath as she lay down on the bed on her back, her arms folded thoughtfully along her chest.  
Daryl ungracefully flopped to the bed kicking off some boots and the bed bounced with the weight. "Ye can breathe ye know." He teased not looking at her slightly before he turned his head to look at the ceiling they both seemed to find so fascinating right now.  
"I know. It's just…"  
"Before ye say anything. Merle is Merle ain't no explaining it. Don't beat yourself over him not giving you roses and chocolates and looking at old baby pictures. Ain't us."  
She laughed half-heartedly "I wasn't expecting that. Jackass. I would love to see some old baby pictures though." He teased turning to lie so she was propped up on her shoulder seeing as his arms were so unhelpfully curled behind his head, couldn't coax him to wrap his arms around her.  
"Don't have any. Now I'm thinking that may be a blessing in disguise." He smiled gently at her catching his eyes with hers before quickly looking away.  
"Why so shifty Dixon? You look like you really don't want to touch me or look at me."  
"I don't."  
She pulled back staring incredulously at him "What. Why?"  
He groaned rubbing his tired eyes with his palms looking very sleepy and adorable.  
"Cause Merle there if we do anything, will happily walk in and shoot some dam porno."  
She help the laugh that boomed out of her shaking her ribcage as it painfully collided with the laughs that were shaking her and tears rolled down her cheeks. She hadn't laughed that in a long time she needed it.  
"What's so funny?" his confusion apparent.  
"Just when you imagine it…."  
"Don't want to fucking imagine it otherwise I won't be able to sleep anywhere near you." He grunted turning further away from her like a child.  
"That turned on by the thought of your brother shooting a porno?"  
He looked so appalled as he turned snipping "Ye ain't right in the head. Thought you's was good."  
She snuggled closer into his unresponsive side "So were really not doing anything." She looked up pleading.  
"No." his eyes were set with that determined look he got and his chin turned up.  
Shit he was unmovable on the point.

She woke up feeling unbelievable parched she needed a glass of water before her throat dried up and she keeled over. Maybe it was the fear of being somewhere unfamiliar but she really didn't think she could feel afraid with Daryl so close.  
She thought of waking him but his breathing sounded so tired and throaty that she thought it best to leave him sleep. His bangs flicked lightly into his eyes as he curled up into a ball of defence on the bed with the edge of the blanket barely thrown over him. Tip toeing she crept across the room these dam hunters were so easy to wake.  
Feeling like a criminal smashing through the window and robbing their goods she started filling a glass of water from the tap. Cursing how loud it was as the rushing water hit the glass causing it to splash droplets into her face. She jerked back smiling in frustration "Just great." She muttered.  
Gulping the water down madly she turned to fill up the glass again but a voice stopped her. "Making yourself at home?" he croaked sleepily and it fell from her hand shattering instantly.  
She exclaimed quietly trying not to wake Daryl who must've not slept in years because he wasn't a light sleeper he should've heard that. "I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up right away."  
She dropped to her knees scooping it up madly barely at looking where each shard went and she could feel them start to prickle her hand uncomfortably.

"Ow." She hadn't meant to say it out loud because Merle was looking at her like he had to do something about it now.  
"Leave it."  
"No. I'll just…"  
"Leave it." He snapped more defiantly reaching forward and taking her wrist.  
He tugged her along without looking for much approval from her and she only noticed when he sat her down on the toilet that blood was rushing out the edge of her hand.  
She flinched as he reached to put some alcohol on all the while not looking at her and she couldn't understand the hatred he held. To a stranger. "Why do you hate me?" she asked quietly before she even realised she'd asked it.  
His stormy eyes snapped up to hers before they continued with the monotone work of bandaging her hand "I never said I hated you. Why do all you dam clingy women have to make things into something there not. Feed off the fucking drama." He snapped harshly tugging rougher on her hand.  
"You made this into something it's not. Not me. I just want to know why." Her voice didn't waver as she stared down his angry glare but something in him did.  
His grip on her loosened and he let out an exhausted sigh "If it's cause your being an over protective older brother. Just to let you know I'd never hurt him ever."  
He finished up with the bandage but just sat on his hunkers looking up at him "I know you won't. Don't why you's seemed to be so infatuated with each other's but you are. That boy he doesn't care very often or very easily so you must be worth it."  
She half laughed half smiled but it was weak and unsurely "I don't know if I'm worth it but I'm sure glad he thinks I am."  
He finally let go looking stunned as he looked her up and down. "Take care of my lil brother." He whispered and she felt a hidden promise sealed between the two of them.  
"Of course." She said instantly finally realising the protection she felt over Daryl engulf her.  
Merle stood unsurely in the bathroom just looking at her like he'd something else he needed to say but he just couldn't force the words out.

"You's having a party in here or what?" Daryl looked suspiciously between the two of them and they both jumped at his silent appearance.  
"Tell your woman to be more careful." Merle snapped brushing by Daryl who cursed him and rushed over to inspect her hand even if you couldn't see anything underneath the bandage but if it made him feel better.  
"Sorry there is glass all over the ground, I'll clean it up tomorrow."  
"Don't worry about it." He said softly his finger trailing the side of her hand and the stinging of her cut seemed to fade away.  
He just sat on his hunkers for a while letting his fingers delicately explore her hand and she felt a groan want to erupt from the pit of her stomach. God she wanted him. Dam Merle to hell.  
She caught his hand in hers giving it a squeeze so his eyes would latch with hers and unravel her in a way that she loved. Like she no longer belonged to herself anymore. Holding his chin to hers barely with her good hand she let her eyes just roam his face and he was like a statue.  
The only thing she could feel was his breathe hitting her skin and she felt a tingle run up and down her spine every time he did so. Teasingly she leaned forward holding her upper lip just above his pausing there feeling his heart rate accelerate under her. Their lips almost moulding together, she snuck her hands up the back of his top sliding her fingertips up his skin. They rested unknowingly on his scars as he finally closed the gap between them. His lips innocently playing with hers at first coaxing them out of there tired state. Groaning her head tipped forward closer to his and his hands fell to the back of her hair tugging lightly on it. "We can't." he whispered huskily and angrily separated himself from her.  
"Dam you Dixon." She snapped as she stormed past him back to bed.

She heard him cleaning up the glass in the morning and sheepishly entered the room feeling a lot more refreshed then she had in ages. "I wonder how that glass got there." She teased as he grumbled in his usual morning moodiness.  
"Can't leave you go get a glass of water without hurting yourself."  
"That's why I need my knight in shining armour."  
"Cut that shit." He smiled as he went to tug her forwards to him but Merle happily ruined the moment.  
She didn't feel as weird with him now that she'd sort of talked to him not that he'd done much talking. She'd heard he was meant to be a loud mouth but loud mouthed people never really said anything they were the ones that couldn't talk. "Lil brother none of that shit in my house."  
He spun angrily "Your house!"  
"Stop." She laughed pushing him back he was like an aggravated bear.  
"I'm gonna head up to Rick's and pick up your stuff."  
"I think I should do it. I don't want you biting Rick's head off and getting thrown in jail or worse killing the sheriff never goes well."  
She could tell he wanted to protest he was nearly bouncing on the spot but she kissed him quickly before stepping back and opening her hand hopefully. "Can I drive your truck?"  
He was reluctant but finally he released the keys to her. "We could always go on the run."  
"Daryl I'll be fine." She called as she ran from the house before he bounded off with her with a least of things to worry about and scenarios that could possibly happen.

"You's whipped brother." Merle couldn't help but comment as he slumped back down on to the couch about to roll up a joint like it was the first thing that he could ever do in the morning.  
"Tell me what you did Merle?"  
Merle stopped his hands were shaking as he looked up worriedly at him and Merle he never looked to worry about nothing he just dealt with shit. "You don't hate nobody for nothing sure as hell not a woman. I can tell something's wrong every time you look at her. I ain't stupid."  
He looked like he'd finally given up fighting him, his hand found his face and he buried his head there like a turtle in his shell. "She had a daughter right?"  
Daryl nodded as Merle looked out to him with one of his eyes "What was her name?" his voice was so dam quiet he hated hearing it like that.  
He could feel it, he knew what the fuck he was about to tell him and it was freezing him where he was standing because the first thing he thought of was Carol.  
"What was her name?"  
"Sophia."  
He finally looked at him mustering some courage he didn't have and nodded biting roughly down on his lip, "You kill her?"  
He nodded again in the same repetitive manner and Daryl felt his body slump.  
He banged his fist on the counter the only sound across the damaged little house and his haggard breaths and all the while he felt Merle studying him.  
"M'sorry. I was fucked up and I didn't see her. She was just a little thing and I didn't know what happened. I saw her picture when you went and saved that woman. I thought it was the devil cursing me for being such a coward but actually it was just faith giving you a lucky hand."  
He was breathing heavy as he leaned over the counter and finally he looked at him again seeing how vulnerable and childish his big brother Merle was. He needed him more than Daryl needed him.  
He was starting to need Carol and how the hell would she still want him after his.  
He couldn't give up his brother and Merle would just blink away from existence but he had no intention of letting her go. Probably not ever. He never thought he ever could seeing as the one person he loved was a total fuck up but he was pretty dam sure he was in love with the woman.  
"We gotta tell her Merle. Hope for your sake she fucking somehow doesn't want to kill ye."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry had stuff and..thangs i had to do. A little short but anyways enjoy. Thanks for your reviews as always. :)**

* * *

She crept around the door of Rick's house sheepishly looking up and down the corridor expecting his brown, curly head of hair to suddenly appear but no sign of him.  
The door was unlocked so he couldn't of gone too far, shrugging she made her way upstairs to pack the little things she had. Soon she would be back in her old house but she found she'd rather have too little rather than be smothered by the stuff she owned in that house.  
None of it ever really seemed like it was hers anyway and Ed surely wouldn't thought of it as hers he would've scoffed at her. She'd sort of miss Rick's house in a way, she wouldn't miss Lori skulking around just to wait to pounce and give out but she'd miss the friendly chats her and Rick would have. If she was totally honest with herself though the best memory here was Daryl begrudgingly jumping through her window and that said everything.  
With haste she threw the rest of her stuff into her bag her footsteps hurriedly making their way out of the house now eager to leave, eager to start her own life involving Daryl.  
"Oh shit." She gasped as she unknowingly ran head first into a hard chest.

His hands came around her waist steadying her and she smiled gratefully at him, "Heard you were leaving. I'm going to miss you around here."  
He smile was easy and familiar but she couldn't help but squirm under his touch knowing the infatuation he seemed to have for her. She didn't understand why. His thumb brushed where her shirt had lifted up and she shakily looked up at him wondering whether or not to ask for an explanation. "You'll be fine. Will keep in touch." She patted his chest in as much of a friendly way she could and stepped back from his arms.  
They hovered in front of him, sighing he took a step back from her and ran one of his hands through the strands of his hair. "I've made a fool of myself."  
"I don't know what your tal…"  
He interrupted her, "Carol stop. I know you're with Daryl and I'm just..."  
She felt sorry for his loss for words so she played stupid. There was no need to make this any worse for him, "We are friends Rick." She stressed.  
"I'm glad for that I just…really like you Carol and I know you know that."  
She opened her mouth to interject but there was no point judging his open expression it wasn't something that needed to be put in the dark. "I'm sure you don't, you just finished your marriage and…"  
"It's not that." He said with a determined look in his eyes.  
She sighed and smiling shakily she pulled him into a tight hug resting her head on his shoulder hoping this would be enough for a sign of good will.  
His hand had found its way under her shirt and was moving in circles along her back, she snapped back looking at him quizzically. "You were right I'm with Daryl and I'm sorry but I just don't see you the same way. Were friends I meant that."  
He smiled tightly and released her, "I'll talk to you soon."  
She took one last look back at Rick standing in the doorway with his arms falling limply at his side and he took one last hopeful look at her. She felt her chest tighten she felt horrible for him, his whole world was starting to crumble but it wasn't her job to put it back together again.  
She'd a hard enough time with herself.

Daryl felt like getting sick his stomach felt heavy with dread. It was something he wouldn't ever associate with Carol but he just didn't want her to look at him with hurt in her eyes that he caused. He barely looked at Merle but he didn't seem to notice neither he was too involved in his own worry. He had his head buried on his knees and for once he could tell old Merle was worried because he felt guilty for something. He told Carol he couldn't explain Merle he was just Merle but he thought that only stressed so far. Every creak that seemed to jolt the house awake had his body tingling in anticipation, both their head would spring up waiting for her.  
He heard the familiar hum of his truck and he jumped to his feet holding his arms along his chest, his fingers tightly squeezing into one another.  
She didn't look up as she threw her bag down at the door and he nearly well goddam groaned out loud looking at her happy almost excited face. Her eyes were brighter than he'd seen in a while and her whole body seemed to vibrate lifting the house out of its dark slumber.  
She was well, beautiful and he tried to appreciate it before she left just like everyone else would innovatively leave. "I didn't have a lot so it was pretty easy." She smiled letting out an exaggerated sigh as she went to step toward him.  
She must've saw his troubled face knowing him better than anyone else ever could and she looked between them both her confusion apparent.  
"What's wrong?" her voice barely carried and it was enough to still him.

"Daryl?" she looked to him and he felt his throat close up he needed to say something.  
"Honey why don't you sit down." Merle's voice didn't sound like him, it was gentle like he was taming a wild beast but it was impossible to not read the guilt in his eyes.  
He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before, he could barely look at her.  
"Why are you calling me honey. You barely speak to me at all. What's going on?"  
She was growing irritated and he dropped his head low before he stormed towards her kissing her with all he had. She didn't waver in her response her lips fought angrily against his and he could almost taste her frustration. "Daryl what?" she whispered pushing him back.  
"Ye promise ye won't hate me cause I think ye will."  
"I could never hate you."  
"I didn't know Carol not till now I swear it." He looked into her now fiery blue eyes willing her to believe him before he took a defining step back.  
Merle charged forward like it was the only way he could get this done. "Ye had a lil girl."  
Carol looked like someone had shocked her, already her eyes filled with never ending new tears at the mention of her little girl. She bit down on her lip drawing blood and nodded.  
"Sophia."  
Merle looked like a dumbass in front of her shuffling looking more awkward and sober than he ever had in his whole life. He could tell he wanted to look at him so he could help him but he wasn't his caretaker it was something he had to do.  
"I'm a piece of shit I know that, you probably know that Derylna defiantly ain't objecting to that. I'm pretty sure the whole town knows…."  
Carol didn't react she looked as if she was bracing herself she was more intuitive than he gave her credit for. He wanted to stand beside her and help her but she mightn't want him there.  
"I got lost tryina get back to Deryl he was pissing and moaning. Been off in some bender and I didn't see her. This little thing barely passed my line of sight and all of a sudden she was lying on the road behind me and I just…"  
Her voice croaked as she held one hand to her mouth, "You killed my little girl."  
Merle nodded solemnly and she broke in front of them.

Her cries were deep and heavy it filled the room with air so unshakable you felt like you couldn't move one foot in front of you. He didn't know what to do as she sunk to the ground looking worse than she had when he found her. He watched her struggling to breathe and he felt he couldn't either. Making up his mind he rushed to her who was lying sprawled weakly on the ground and pulled her into his back one arm wrapped around her chest.  
"Carol m'sorry. Ye gotta breathe." He whispered huskily.  
He felt her frantic chest that was rising quicker with each breath calm like rocky waves that finally stilled and she froze beside him. Even her tears seemed to turn to icicles.  
Merle look dumbfounded between them and with little else to do he looked to him for approval to flee. He nodded and without a word Merle hid out in his room.  
He didn't know how long they sat on the ground but she'd gotten exhausted and without a word she curled up on his lap resting her eyes.  
He held her closer than ever as long as she would allow. "Why would I hate you?" she eventually asked her voice tired from crying.  
"Merle is my responsibility and he killed your kid. I don't see how you couldn't hate me."  
She just kept looking up at him and he couldn't tell what was underneath her expression so he just sat there perfectly still. She slowly reached upwards kissing his cheek her warm lips causing his heart to beat erratically and he felt her smile along his cheek. "What's that for?"  
"For caring about me. It's not your fault, it was an accident. I'm glad I finally know who did it, I always wondered. More than anything it just opened an old wound but maybe now it can heal properly." He didn't know what to say she was amazing and the most forgiving person he'd ever met.  
"I mightn't be able to look at Merle for a while but I will…eventually."  
"Ye don't want me to give him up?" he couldn't keep the fear out of his voice he was his big brother but looking at her in his arms he was starting to wonder if he'd really choose Merle.  
She smiled sadly at him letting her fingers lightly trail the side of his face, "I wouldn't ask you to choose between me and your brother. I'll be okay."  
He dropped his forehead against hers causing them to bump noses and he couldn't think of nothing to say so he just held her there sharing low breaths.

A wrap on the door made her sleepy feet get up and she was surprised to see Merle's face on the other side and she resisted the urge to slam it in his face.  
For Daryl she said determinedly. "Know you probably don't want to talk to old Merle here but just wanted to say I'm sorry and if there was any way we could put this behind us. For Deryls sake."  
She scowled at him unable to stop the anger veiled in her voice, "You still take drugs and whatever shit you can find after there the reason my girls dead. There the reason you've left him worrying about you for god knows how long. Are you stupid or just selfish?"  
Merle didn't try fight back and she hated it she needed to scream, she needed to get it all out of her system. She pushed him backwards out the door her hand firmly on his chest, "I heard you went to the hospital for a drug overdose and I just don't understand. How you could do that to him. Make him be the one to almost find you dead, you'll kill him."  
Her body was burning with anger and she at first thought it would all be for Sophia because Merle's little habit had caused her death but her little habit of being with Ed had caused it to.  
Mainly she was angry for Daryl because she loved him and he had a brother that was about to collapse to death in front of him and crush him.  
"Look lady I don't think it's yer business."  
"It is. And you know it."  
"I am a fucking, waste of space. Your pretty much on the money I'm a coward I know I'm hurting him but if you just take some more, well you don't feel so bad anymore."  
She struck him across the cheek and under other circumstances he probably would've roared and shouted but he just gaped at her. "Ye got some mean handed right hook."  
"Cop on Merle. Stop feeling sorry for yourself."  
The silence seem to stretch without either of them knowing until he finally said, "Yer some woman understand why he's got his panties in a twist about ye."  
That was confirmation enough for her that he might try, "Nice I'll tell him you said that. I'm going outside to get some air I'll be back in a minute."  
He nodded and she could still feel his stunned eyes on her back.

Sophia was all she had ever loved but she wasn't the only one affected by her death. Unknowingly it had entwined her with the Merle and Daryl they were both suffering from the loss.  
She hugged her arms around her chest the cold air finally waking up her senses and breathed out an icy fog of air that was taken in by the night air.  
Finally ready to go back inside she turned her back but something came down on her head.  
It struck her with a burning sensation her head felt dizzy already swarmed with emotions from the draining day and she waited for the concrete ground to take her.  
The concrete scraped the side of her unmovable face, it was too heavy. The man she'd seen outside the diner leaned in close to her smiling that chilling grin. "Ain't it good to see you. Should've never left the sheriffs my boy can't mind something as good looking as you."  
This was his dad, Daryl's dad. She drifted away soon after that trying to fight to keep her eyes open but it was no use they resisted against her.

Merle didn't know where to go, didn't know whether to go get the little lady who was probably freezing her balls off outside. Deryl would kick his ass if anything happened to her and the boy was getting too bloody well strong these days, and he was clear headed so he could knock him on his ass. He was a little proud considering he thought he was too sensitive to be one of the famous Dixon men, weren't meant to give a shit. Nothing kills a Dixon but a Dixon. That lady Carol was right she was seething at him but he was doing a pretty good job of killing himself and Deryl to.  
He had to make things better, he wouldn't be his old man and he dam well sure wasn't going to be a coward. Cursing he threw the door open, "Carol." He called.  
Rubbing his hands together he slapped them together roughly calling louder, "Carol!"  
Deryl was beside him before he even noticed his was practically bouncing on the balls of feet with worry, "Where is she?"  
He didn't know what to say, she had to be here. "She went outside for some fresh air like ten minutes at the most but she ain't seem to be here."  
"I can see that." He snapped pushing past him pacing outside. "Carol!"  
Deryl's voice was shaking with worry he went to slap his hand on his bruder's shoulder but he shook him off, "Can't very well lose a grown woman, we'll find her."  
He didn't say nothing and it was worse. That's what he hated, he had a way of making ye feel something without saying nothing he preferred people who didn't shut up.  
Didn't have to be Einstein to figure em out. "No they don't just disappear. There is only one person in town who'd have any reason to take her."  
He had a slow, stupid realisation.  
"Our old man. Fuck."  
"Fuck it!" Deryl roared kicking in the side of his truck until he very well saw the thing start to dent but as little as he was in comparison to him he was resilient.  
"We know where he'd take her. Gonna look for a bit but if not Merle, were gonna do what we gotta do to get her back."  
His eyes were succumbing to rage, he fidgeted back and forth his body practically still while his feet never stopped moving. He look dangerous as he turned away from him like he had when he was first beating up Carol's son of a bitch husband outside the bar. This was worse back then he was doing it just for him for what happened to him, now he was only thinking of her.  
"Carol!" they shouted in unison and he was worried for Deryl if she didn't come back he mightn't have much of a bruder to come back to.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for your reviews. Especially Fangirl8494 much appreciated-Oh and i wanted Carol to react the way she did cause Sophia's death is still caused by her surrounding environment like in the show so she did die long time ago for Carol and she felt like they were all hurt enough by her death. Probably only a few more chapters left :)**

* * *

Her hands were tied down to the arms of the chair, duct tape wrapped around her hands like an elastic band. She jerked her body roughly against the chair that was holding her prisoner her voice muffled as she was biting down on some cloth. He hadn't left a stone unturned she looked helplessly around the room not seeing any defining markers to help her out of this mess.  
"Carol."  
It was his voice. How could he have found her already? Her heart leapt with joy and she found her body tilting forward eager to see his face.  
"Carol." He said again rushing forward to drop to her feet his hands working urgently at the binds and finally he freed the cloth from her.  
He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks he was rattled, tired and desperate and she hated how much she unwillingly hurt him.  
Her mouth was too dry to speak yet but a smile turned her lips so much so she felt like her head was going to explode. His hands searched her face and she wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for but he looked as if he was about to break before her.  
"Daryl I'm here. I'm okay." She pulled him closer towards her and pushed her forehead forward so it would comfortingly crash with his but it wasn't him she crashed with.

Her head was thrown forward into darkness, it connected with something metal and a hollow bang carried in the small space she was in. She had her arms tied painfully behind her back and she could hear an engine vibrating around her. She was in a boot she had to be.  
Stupid dream she cursed the hope that had lifted her up just to send her spiralling downwards, she bit back tears. The darkness was blurry and unfocused around her, her eyes weren't adjusting.  
She had been too distracted to notice. Notice how loud she could hear her frantic breaths leave her chest, notice how little room she had in this enclosed space. How her Claus trophic tendencies were dribbling their way into her senses. She started to feel her chest get heavy and panicked.  
She couldn't breathe. It was impossible to take a breath. Beads of sweat rolled temperamentally down the side of her face and her hands tried to work the binds from behind her.  
Her chest felt like it was clogged she tried harder to take deep breaths but they were falling short every time. She thrashed about like a fish without water. Yells erupted deep in her chest, "Let me out!"  
The bangs of hollow metal were the only thing to be heard around the vehicle and her desperate roars for help.  
She swore before she had ruined the stilling silence she heard chipper, haunting whistling purposely trying to drag her down.

The vehicle jammed quick and without care to a stop. Her head was sent jolting forward to hit roughly against the side of the boot again. Not having her hands to brace her fall, she felt like an idiot. The boot opened to reveal Daryl's dad seething big bad wolf like puffs, he rushed forward grabbing her shoulders and shaking her roughly. She lay still trying to hush her panic, be still it would eventually stop. When you acted like a punching bag instead of another fighter in the ring they would eventually get bored. "Shut up! Ye stupid slut!" he slapped her hard across the mouth.  
Leaving a stain of blood at the very corner of her mouth it annoyed her to feel the familiar pain of being hit, the familiarity of being able to do nothing.  
She wouldn't be a punching back anymore, she came this far for a reason.  
She was going to fight back till the very end. She wasn't just fighting for her anymore.

His hands nervously batted the steering wheel, his foot had the accelerator of the truck pushed to the bottom and the engine seemed to be straining under the constant pressure.  
He didn't fucking care. He had to get Carol his old man would take him back to his house, the house he'd fled from because his life had depended on it.  
The house where his mom hung herself trying to get away from the devil breathing down her neck, where Merle had left him when he'd been too cowardly to stay.  
Sonya hadn't seen her, either had Wendy, either had Rick. That only meant he had her if he was wrong about this, he didn't fucking know what the hell he was going to do.  
Merle was chattering about nothing beside him trying to distract him he presumed, talking about how some girl had given him the clap the other week. He sounded fucking proud too, craving some bit of drama he had. He couldn't pry his mouth open to speak, his lips were stuck tightly together and all he could hear was the sound of his deep breath. He was afraid to talk didn't know what he'd do. He wanted to be angry at Merle, wanted to hit him for making Carol disappear but it wasn't his fault, didn't matter if he was a useless bruder or not.  
Carol was in this mess cause of him. He couldn't of left her around always hanging around her like a bad smell, putting her in the line of target.  
Him and Ed had done this, nice choice of men Carol he scoffed to himself.  
He wished he could raise Ed from the dead just to kill him all over again

"Ye were right. I should've stayed away." He barely recognised his own voice as he finally broke his own silence in the tension that wired the truck.  
Merle managed to shut up for a second to really look at him and being too like a Dixon struggled uselessly for the right thing to say. "Ye know I was just being selfish when I said that."  
"Shocker." He muttered.  
Merle kept going, "Ye can lay whatever woman on their back that ye want. Hell, have five if it's what ye want. I didn't say it so I can protect them from ye."  
"I don't want five women Merle. I ain't like you." He barked gripping the steering wheel tighter in his hand gritting his teeth in anger.  
"She'll be fine. Hardy son of a bitch that woman, dealing with that piece of shit husband. Losing her daughter…She must be crazy trying to help a redneck like me out…" he was grasping for straws at the right thing to say but he wasn't about to make this easy on him.  
"She fought like hell. She won't stop fighting." His voice seemed quieter and Daryl knew that statement was true but it didn't give Merle any right to say it.  
"Ye don't know her."  
"I know you lil bruder and you ain't ever loved too many people. She must be a good one if you love her but saying that ye won't give up on me either."  
He wanted to shut Merle down object tell him he didn't know what he was talking about he didn't love her, hated Merle knowing too much but it was pretty dam obvious he did.  
"Yer my blood." He said simply sighing in defeat he'd accepted a long time ago.  
They sat in silence for a while until Merle finally growing serious uttered, "M'gonna get clean Deryl stop all of it. Carol she told me I've been shit to ye and I knew that for a long time now but I ain't ever been able to feel enough to give a shit."  
He was struggling for words they didn't do this touchy feely stuff. "Merle. Stop."  
"Shut up this ain't my favourite thing to say. M'sorry. I'm gonna be better I swear it. I won't hurt ye anymore Deryl."  
He looked at Merle's earnest face and it cracked through his composure for once he was looking true at him there wasn't a joke hidden underneath it.  
So he just nodded and grunted at him like he believed him and he did.  
"Ye got any Celine Dion in this car feeling a whole lot like her right now." He laughed trying to rid the truck of the emotion that seemed to be swirling about the place.

She was jostled like a rag doll to her feet, her body slipping in his hold. It was exactly the cover she needed his hold on her was loosening. They crossed the threshold into Daryl's house she presumed and her nose was burned with the sting of raw, musty alcohol.  
"Welcome to Daryl's house sweetie. He's going to be so tickled ye met his old man." He breathed into her ear causing her to shrink away from him.  
She let her body slink to the floor in his arms she could see his breath was becoming haggard his face bloated and red. His fingers stuck deep into her ribs as he tried to heave her back into his hold.  
It was now or never. He slackened body was now sharp as she swung her elbow with purpose into his side, the point of her elbow hitting a weak point in his body.  
His face scrunched up in pain turning her body swiftly around she lifted her leg to kick him in the balls causing him to double over in pain. Her body was on a high tingling with adrenaline.  
Using her leg she kicked him in his exposed stomach feeling lighter every time he groaned in pain or cursed underneath her. She dropped to the ground beside him debating whether to put her hands around his neck and just squeeze. "Why are you doing this to him!" she screamed holding him down with all her wait as he wheezed underneath her.  
"Cause he ain't aloud leave." He spit and her fist felt like they didn't belong to her like they were working on its own wave length it hit him repeatedly.  
Each time coming faster and harder down on him. She watched as his eyes seemed to roll to the back of his head and she froze in terror.  
Jumping away from his shrivelled weak, horrifying body she ran. She ran without thinking, she just fled out the door her eyes landing on the truck. She prayed to any god or anyone at all that might be listening that the keys would be in it.  
The door creaked stiffly and of course loudly. She cursed quietly as of course the keys were vacant from the truck and heard the loud rustle of a man from the house.  
He was up on his feet already his loud work boots thudding hurriedly out of the house, his eyes flicked to hers but she was already sprinting for safety into the woods.  
Goddam you Daryl living in the back end of nowhere.

They had to stop and get some gas but pulling off the highway was the last thing he wanted to, after Merle's constant badgering and his unhelpful, "Won't be much good to her if we don't have enough fuel to even get there. Thought you'd know the basic of driving Deryl."  
He threw him a stare that made his big mouth finally shut and he looked relieved as he got to jump out and pay for the gas while he filled up.  
He couldn't help thinking of her. He couldn't help thinking of the worst that she might be already gone and he might be driving up to collect her body. No Carol ain't leaving him too.  
He didn't get attached like this cause this is what happened but he couldn't stop caring about her as hard as he tried.  
His Pa had caused his whole family to run from him and he wasn't happy about it. He didn't have no people to beat around for the constant roar of misdirected rage in his head and he didn't have anyone to feed pain off of. If he had a choice between going back in time and staying with him to save Carol he would but he wasn't some magician.  
"Come on." He snapped irritated as Merle walked towards him eating a bag of crisps like he didn't have bigger worries.  
Just great have to listen to him munching those dam things loudly beside him for the rest of the journey, exactly what he needed.

Trees flitted by her face she could feel them scratch the surface of her skin, each one leaving a small burn but she could barely notice it. Her arms moved vigoursly be her side, her pants were becoming more rapid and torn. She couldn't run forever, her lungs were already complaining and scorching with fire. She should've made Daryl teach her more about the woods she was lost with no sense of direction. She had no idea which way to go and she couldn't pause to find out.  
For an old man he kept up with her just fine. Each one of his thumping steps louder, like he was gaining on her the sound making her ears ring and her heart leap.  
She kept turning her head expecting him to appear beside her grinning because he won. If he got her she was dead and it was the thing that kept her body charging forward.  
"Carol. Ye ain't got anywhere to go!" he shouted hoarsely and it sounded like he was right next to her, where was he?  
She stopped when his footsteps did trying desperately to hear him coming towards her.  
He was a tracker like his sons the only way he was like them, even Merle.  
She pressed her back tight into a tree feeling comforted by the bark at her neck, but it was the only thing she was comforted by. He could come from any angle, she'd just have to be ready.  
She listened harder and thought she hear the faintest crack of a stick underneath his foot.  
"M'gonna string ye up just like my wife did when she decided to leave Me." He growled and she felt like the voice was surrounding her.  
Making up her mind she cracked off a stick from the tree behind her. Any weapon would do.  
"Ye know Daryl found her hanging from the ceiling. Boy just cried and cried only way I could stop him was to hit him. Dam well passed out…"  
She tried to quieten her breath but the harder she tried the louder it was.  
How had she gotten here? From being terrorised in her home to cornered like a wild animal in the woods. She was just meant to be left on the precipice of death, fighting.

A hand shot out to grab her arm she blindly stuck the stick out at him, waving it and jabbing it out in front of her so she could take off into a run once more. He was getting louder and louder behind her.  
She couldn't run faster her legs were wobbling from the pressure and she felt as if she was nearly throwing up. She had to move faster. Her legs weakened beyond the point of no return. They finally gave in, buckling and she tumbled to the forest floor.  
She was already sobbing as he clambered on top of her sweating heavily, his legs enclosed her waist tightly and she could feel her skin crawl. "What a position ye made me put ye in." he whispered lowly his rough hands jerking her chin down so her teary eyes were looking at him.  
His thumb running sharply along her face, "Ye's a pretty little thing."  
After landing on the conclusion she felt a fear she hadn't felt in a long time rattle her bones, he wouldn't do that to her. He was just trying to hurt his sons that was it.  
His hand crept underneath her shirt prickling her skin with each further stroke and she felt her sobs grow heavier as her legs tried to move him away from her.  
The motion was not something she didn't need to do. It just egged him on more "Come on. Don't tell me ye ain't been fucking both my boys. Merle ain't exactly a good boy."  
"How would you know. You don't know them." She snapped finally stilling her tears to look furiously at him and thankfully he snapped.  
He slapped her until she was drowsy and unconscious throwing her body over his shoulder and dragging out of the confinements of the forest back to the house.

"Were nearly there Deryl stop fucking worrying." Merle's voice cut across the feeling that struck him hard in the gut.  
Something bad was happening. Carol was in trouble he just knew it and he felt like his whole body would explode he was overcome with rage and anticipation.  
"I won't stop fucking worrying until I know she's okay."  
Merle's hand clapped down onto his shoulder and he trying to comfort him smiled big at him, "She's fine old Merle is always right."  
He looked at him in disbelief, "That's the first I've heard of it."  
Still, he wanted to believe him. So he did.


	18. Chapter 18

**Probably one or two more chapters left whichever I think finishes it up the best. Enjoy. P.S mother of god better be some Caryl moments in the next episode of the Walking Dead or i'll lose my mind! :)**

* * *

You always knew when Pa was home. The pounding of his loud, dirty, "work" boots on the hardwood floor seemed to creep into the bones of their old house.  
The drunken, confident step seemed to quicken as he finally realised where he was heading and he called out already aggravated. "Where the fuck is everybody?"  
This is what he'd done when his mom had hung herself he'd came back a half an hour later surprisingly and she was still strung up there like a goddam piñata.  
Merle was nowhere to be seen after he'd told him off for being a pussy. So he sat with his back against the door of his room, banging his head repeatedly against it.  
His ears was ringing and his head pounding but he had to keep going. He never liked to admit it but he was scared of his Pa. If Merle asked he was just a piss of shit that they could take any day but if that was true why were they still cowering here, in a home that hates them.  
He could tell he was coming to find him before he called out; goose bumps electrified his skin until almost everything felt heightened. "Merle? Deryl? Come the fuck out! Where's yer ma?!"

He threw his shoulder into his door throwing him face first on the ground and his hands immediately started to scramble him to his feet. He would get laughed at for being thrown like that and probably a hit or two as well. His eyes cornered him as he fiddled and tried to brush some dust off him, they were cold and accusatory. "Where's yer ma?!"  
He knew if he tried to talk most likely not a sound would come out. He looked blankly at him and tried to cough, if he made any sound he knew he could make more.  
"Talk!"  
"She's upstairs. In her room…"  
He was already turning around to jog up the stairs angrily the smell of whiskey strong on his breath probably eager to hit her some. He desperately ran after him, "Wait. She's…"  
He heard his footsteps almost screech to a halt and even not being in the room with him he felt a shift in the atmosphere. He never knew how Pa would react to things.  
He stopped short of the room debating whether or not to take that dreaded step but curiosity got the better of him. He was surprised to see a hint of pain morphing his Pa's face but it was quickly replaced with rage. He paced around the room and his sixth sense was always knowing who was there, so he knew he was screwed.  
His head jerked up to his shaking body and without thinking he turned and ran from the room his steps clumsy and loud. Before he could get far he was pulled back by the collar throwing him backwards to the ground causing him to look up dazed.  
"You did this!" he spat standing above him like the devil he was.  
He knew it was pointless to object but still his mouth moved to form an objection. "I didn't do anything. She just did this. I don't know why."  
His laugh was filled with acid but his eyes dripping with cold, thoughtless tears. "Cause of you. Why else would she do this? Cause of you always hassling her, hanging out of her arm like a stupid child. Always asking for stuff off her. She would never have left if not for you!" his voice was raising in octave and becoming more passionate by the second, "She left cause of you. I don't want you. I want her back!"  
He never thought his Pa loved her and he still didn't think so. How could ye when ye bet them around day after day for every incomprehensible look or every time she smiled without his say so. Every time she spent time with them instead of being at his beck and call.  
He didn't love her; she was just a possession of his. He hated his things being taken.  
Without a word he stood to his feet and with as much volume he could muster in his small voice he roared back filled with anger he'd never felt, "She left cause of you! Cause you're a dirty, rotten piece of shit! She would never have left if not for you!"

He was back tasting dirt on the ground before he could shout some more. He wasn't as scared though his jaw throbbed but he was too angry to be scared. "If she loved you and your brother so much why did she leave then?"  
He hated it but he'd nothing to say. He saw the hurt on his face and his Pa laughed and it was a full laugh that he hadn't heard in a long time. "You are not leaving here, ever. You ain't worth anything everyone is gonna leave you."  
He walked back into her room and he didn't know how long he was in there because he jumped to his feet and ran as quick as he could into the woods. His haven. His sobs were broken and haggard he hated it but she did leave for once he might be right. He ran until he legs couldn't go no further and until he had hardened up enough to not feel sad no more.  
He'd survive this he had Merle too. He wouldn't be stuck here, he'd leave but not the way she had he was better than that. After Merle had left him alone in that house as well. His Pa was quick to remind him of what he had said before but when he'd reached sixteen Merle had come back and he was more than ready to run away.

She despised this feeling of waking up groggy and not knowing what was going. She'd had to experience it more than enough and it was always followed by something bad.  
Her hand and legs were bound which she didn't find surprising but she felt like she would freeze to death when she looked up at the noose hanging from the ceiling.  
One that sure as hell was meant for her. She'd imagined her life ending at the hands of Ed before but never at some rope that only had purpose once you gave it one.  
She could almost see a mask of a skull flashing across it. Warning, warning cause of death.  
Yeah I know she snapped back to herself feeling crazier than normal.  
He hadn't gagged her which was odd didn't they normally want to not hear screaming but they were in the middle of nowhere so she could scream all she wanted and no one would hear.  
The birds might scatter from trees and squawk into the sky and animals feeling the change in the air might become more alert and wary but no person would hear her.  
Daryl would come save her. He was the only one she could rely on he'd already saved her once and she knew he do everything in his power to save her again. Really though how many lives did she have left? She was hoping a lot maybe nine lives, like a cat.

She laughed quietly to herself feeling a bit lightheaded and tried to squirm her way like a caterpillar along the ground. How far would she get until he sauntered back in here.  
Not long she cursed as he walked as if with bowed legs towards her. His eyes in narrow amused slits at the little show she was putting on for him. "Planning on going somewhere?"  
"Just let me go. You can't want to hurt your sons this much. Daryl doesn't deserve this he's good…"  
He chuckled loudly holding his stomach which was vibrating because of it, he face red and bloated as usual. "I said to the boy he couldn't leave AND I FUCKING MEANT IT!"  
She flinched as he roared deafened her but she refused to crack. "Why? You keep dodging the question do you not even know are you that fucking stupid?!"  
He slapped her across the cheek looking like he was close to washing her mouth out.  
"Cause he's the reason she left. If we didn't have those boys she'd still be here. Especially Deryl never could stay away from her."  
She laughed coldly and with venom coursing through her body spat back at him, "You are the reason she left. If anything made her want to say it was her boys. She left because of YOU!"  
He hit her again turning so he could send one of his boots into her stomach knocking the wind out of her and she tried gasping for air.  
Stalling had only worked for so long it looked like time for chatting was over as he lifted her weak body into his arms. Looking so cheerful she wouldn't be surprised if he started singing and it sickened her. "It's time for ye to shut the fuck up, for good."

He stepped her up on the chair keeping her body still no matter how hard she resisted and her heart beat painfully across her hollow chest. "Please don't…" she cried feeling her eyes filled with her last stingy, hot tears.  
He didn't even look up at her she just felt rubbing of rope around her exposed neck and she sobbed harshly. No she wasn't going to break down in front of him there was nothing she could do but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her tears. "I don't even think he likes me that much. I'm just some bitch he fucks so this is really pointless."  
She thought she had him as his body stilled and he tilted his head ever so slightly in her direction but his husky, low breath laughed at her. "Nice try."  
His foot was bracing itself against the chair ready to kick it over when the time came all it would take it a clumsy knock and she'd be dead. His hands gripped the waistband of her jeans and she felt a curious hand slide down further and further until they landed where they wanted.  
"Ye answer honestly or ye know what is going to happen."  
Her throat was thick as she nodded slightly afraid to move too much.  
"Deryl he cares about you."  
She wanted to just take the pain she was going to die anyways but she was still clinging to the hope of Daryl so she unwillingly answered. "Yes. I think so."  
"Good."

They were here, they were finally back at the place that would sometimes find its way back into his head and haunt his dreams. Where he'd see his mother's lifeless eyes boring into his.  
Where he'd envisioned coming back and beating his Pa to death. Trying to stop his frantic breaths and stupid thinking he turned to Merle and whispered, "Don't even close the door. Walk for once not like a hippopotamus and keep yer footsteps light and…"  
He tried to interject but he stopped him. "Don't even think of opening that big mouth of yers. Ye got that?" he was trying to keep his voice steady but he was a bundle of jittering nerves.  
He wanted to sprint in the door not caring how loud he was and grab his old man by the throat and squeeze and squeeze until he finally saw that he won. That he'd found someone who wasn't going to leave him and that he'd been wrong. If he took Carol too he didn't think he'd be able to do this no more.  
"Sure thing baby bruder. I look stupid or something."  
"R something."  
Dropping to the ground they crept like cats with padded footsteps to go get her.

She always thought when it was finally her time to go that she'd be sort of glad in a way. She could see Sophia again, Sophia would be up in heaven waiting for her and hopefully she still belonged there too.  
Truthfully her religion had been stripped away with every time Ed beat her and no one came to help but then Daryl had and she'd started to believe just a little again.  
She wanted to say she was sorry to her little girl and sweep her up in arms. Just sit, hold her, rock her gently across her chest until it was impossible to do so anymore. Where they'd finally be without Ed but even thinking of her sweet little girl she was ashamed to admit. She didn't want to go. She had something to live for again. She wanted to stay with Daryl she couldn't leave him, he'd especially be affected too much and she never wanted to hurt him like that. He'd foolishly be consumed by guilt and she just wished she could tell him it wasn't his fault and it was still worth it.  
She didn't know for sure if he loved her like she loved him but she'd like to think he did.  
Her thoughts were abruptly put on hold as he pulled back his leg to give it one swift kick and she felt a scream leave her before she was dangling against the rope.  
Her legs flailing in front of her, arms jerking side to side and she felt the burning start to erupt through her chest. This can't be it.

Daryl heard her scream and thought screw being quiet. He bounded towards her room and was nearly sent hurtling backwards as he felt like he was stepping back in time.  
Expect his Pa was standing in front of her dangling form and she was still fighting for breath. She didn't want to leave and he could see her start to fight harder as soon as she took him in.  
He dove forward knocking his Pa down so his head hit off the floor his eyes wide and gleeful but he'd no time to put him down now he needed to get to her. He kicked off his fighting hands that were trying to drag him back and hurriedly held her body up with his hands. Lifting her further up so she could start to breathe again, trying to calm his trembling hands. She smiled weakly at him but just as he lifted up his knife he was pulled back, desperately he swung his hand upwards and it cut her down.  
She hit the ground hard and winced but gratefully she started to pull the noose from her neck.  
He saw her hands go gratefully to her throat and she took exaggerated breaths as she the burning subsided in her chest.  
Determined eyes reached his and he knew she was going to try help him but he had this.  
His hands snuck around his neck and he got to do what he always wanted. He started to squeeze the life out of him and revelling in his bulging panicked eyes.  
He deserved this. He killed his ma and he would've killed Carol. In doing so he would've killed him.  
His body jerked forward as he felt himself being body slammed away from him and was surprised and angered to see Merle holding him down.  
"What the fuck Merle! Get off me! He has to die for what he's done."  
Merle smile was slow and pain stricken as he turned to him.  
"Baby bruder I know. Just didn't want it to have to be you."

Without pausing Merle turned with a gun fitted perfectly in his hand looking like one those guys from the westerns, just as their old man climbed back to his feet like a destructive force of nature. Never giving up.  
The bullet hit him cleanly in the chest and his body propelled backwards filling them with relief as all their tense bodies seemed to relax.  
It was an odd feeling knowing he was finally gone, that he didn't have nothing to worry about but killing someone took its toll no matter how much they deserved it. They all were stunned for a few seconds nobody uttering a word as if it may break the reality.  
Merle turned calmly to him, "Better call yer old pal officer friendly."  
"He deserved it. I'd of shot him myself Merle."  
He just nodded but he was turning away before he could say more.

Daryl scooped her body off the ground into his arms in a desperate relief tears clinging to his eyes and he seemed to beating them back. Realising she might be hurt he put her down quick and hurriedly checked her over. He was moving too quick for her to finally get to look into those anxious blue eyes. His fingers trailed the mark on her throat and he delicately touched every inch of it, as if he alone could rid it from her. "Daryl I'm fine." She smiled through happy tears as his hands came to cup her face and his eyes frantically looked up and down her.  
"Carol. M'so sorry. I ain't even able to say how much I'm…"  
Before he could throw blameless guilt on to himself she brought his lips to hers trying to show him how much she loved him. How she could never think this was his fault.  
How even all this was worth it. Their lips as if on the brink of death if they didn't keep working against one another. The kiss was hungry and needing as they pulled each other closer.  
Her hand working through his hair gripping him tighter against her and his hands were clinging to her face his palms hot as he tried to bring her closer than possible.  
Realising Merle was probably standing red faced and amused they finally broke apart.  
Smiling shyly at each other, "This wasn't your fault so didn't even dare say it was or I'll slap you. I'm fine. I've got nine lives."  
He chuckled weakly looking baffled at her, "Good thing to. Knowing you your probably gonna need all of them."  
She batted him jokingly on the arm and his hands came around her waist until their foreheads were touching against one another. He had a bigger smile than she'd ever seen on him and she felt a little smug knowing she could put that there.  
"This is sure as hell romantic but I'd like to get out of this house. I'm gonna need to be questioned for this shit so if ye could separate long enough to ring yer pal Rick." Merle complained but she could hear the lightness in it.  
"Sure thing Merle." She smiled stepping away from Daryl and taking his hand without looking for permission she started to drag him downstairs.  
He squeezed her hand gently back, his fingertips gently caressing the lines of her hand and she heard Merle tease him. "Such a lil woman look how happy ye look. She took yer hand sure as hell isn't giving you a blowjob."  
"Shut up Merle!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry this took so long one more chapter and this fic will be done. Thanks to all who read it and people take time to review much appreciated. This story was meant to be much shorter but it wrote itself. :)**

* * *

Carol was scooped up into Sonya's urgent arms, as unashamed tears fell down her eyes like a dam that had just been crashed open. "Oh my god, you're okay! What happened? Tell me quick." She pulled back shaking her affectionately.  
Carol looked sheepishly at Daryl who's arm was pressed against hers their fingertips touching one another but neither them brave enough to take it, stupidly so.  
She sighed tiredly, "It's been one hell of a day. How about we meet up for a drink tomorrow and I'll let you dress my wounds."  
She pouted sadly and Carol caught Sonya's sneaky eyes looking down at their nearly enclosed hands and she smiled at her knowingly. "You go sleep," she winked.  
She gave her one last hug before she stepped away with Daryl in tow behind her.  
"I'm sure we've plenty to talk about." She called boldly as they hopped back into the truck.

She grinned at Sonya's retreating figure seeing a bit more spark in her step, she could never comprehend why her life meant so much to hers.  
She'd never really had a friend like her before. "What ye thinkin?"  
His voice was raw and laced with tiredness but it soothed her frazzled nerves.  
"Nothing. She's…just a pretty good friend never used to have a lot of those."  
"Well ye do now."  
She leaned back in her seat with a smile on her lips, letting her head fall back her eyelids were dead weight on her face and she didn't know how much longer she'd last. Being questioned had been the last straw for her, she was exhausted. It hadn't helped seeing Rick's mortally wounded face.  
She hoped he'd went easy on Merle considering the circumstances, he probably wouldn't have to go to jail but then she'd never had much luck.  
The noise of the engine was pulling her under, "Sleep. Nothings gonna happen."  
Maybe her bad luck had run out. It had to right.

Daryl dropped Carol as carefully as he could on his bed she hadn't stirred from sleep since she'd all but passed out in the truck. Being gently wasn't exactly his strong suit but he'd try for her.  
She groaned sleepily as he tried to manoeuvre the blankets around her body groaning as her legs got twisted in it, she had to wake up with all the fumbling around he was doing.  
She needed her sleep and he was just about setting off a bomb beside her. One of her arms lashed out in annoyed sleep catching him in the side, "Goddam it. Woman's stronger then she looks."  
Gritting his teeth he eventually managed to make her look somewhat comfortable, he had thought it would've been an easy task but nothing seemed to be.  
A small smile graced her lips as she curled on to her side and he found himself wanting to know what the hell she had to smile about after everything that happened to her.  
He hadn't realised he'd been watching her until the door slammed on the other side of the house and he jumped feeling like a creeper. She hadn't moved.

Worry had crept up on him and feeling like an ass he reached across to check her pulse. Of course she was alive but he still had to check. His hands were shaking ever so slightly and he found his breath catching on his throat until his fingers eventually found her warm wrist.  
She was fine. Of course she's alive ye jackass.  
"Hey bruder. Ye bumping the uglies or do you have time for yer bruder."  
He jumped back from the bed catching his knee on the side of it, as silently as he could he cursed as he closed the door behind him. Merle was holding out a beer for him as he slumped tiredly on the couch and he gratefully took it choosing to stand.  
His body couldn't seem to get off the edge he was feeling. His fingers barely wrapped around the top of the bottle taking a long swig from it. "Thanks. Needed it."  
Merle just nodded back, his body looked like a sheen of sweat as he dropped his head back on to the top of the couch. He looked sick. "Ye doing aright?"  
He didn't open his eyes to look at him just squeezed them tighter together, "Do I look aright?"  
"Just asking."  
"Gonna need to take a little. Can't just quit cold turkey."  
"I didn't ask ye to."  
They didn't say anything for a while but it was a silence he knew well between them. Stop talking before they'd had to talk about emotional shit. Neither of them were good at that.  
"I know ye didn't ask me to but I gotta stop being so shit. Ye know."  
"Sure do Merle."  
Avoiding his bruder's venerable eyes he took another drink groaning when he looked back and saw his teasing grin just waiting to pounce on him. "You and that lady going to move into that big house together and pop out a couple of kids?"  
He glared at him hoping for him to stop, "Shut it."  
He looked at him innocently, "Just asking. Ye sure seem to like her and she sure seems to like ye god knows why that is. If she didn't hate me I'd take a crack at her…"  
He felt his blood boil and he was snapping loudly back before he even realised, "Ye don't fucking go near her."  
"Whoa. Whoa. Temper, temper." He chuckled.  
He felt stupid getting all riled up but he'd never felt so over protective over another person before and it was scaring the life out of him.  
He fiddled with the paper on the bottle peeling it off feeling agitated. "Deryl."  
He barely looked up at him, "We lived with a piece of shit. Whatever he said to ye, it wasn't true. It's okay to give more than just a shit about someone."  
To say he was shocked at Merle's words was an understatement he couldn't think of a thing to say back to him and he bloody well seemed genuine about the whole thing.  
"Going soft Merle?"  
"Me? Think there's more chance of a rabbit to stop fucking then there is of that."  
They chuckled feeling the weight of the day finally ease up a bit. "How'd it go?"  
"Good actually. Think officer friendly might still be holding a torch for yer woman. Be a trial but looks like a got it in the bag. Cheers to that."  
They clunked their bottles together until Merle decided to nurse the rest of his bottle in his room probably trying to disguise how much pain he was in from withdrawals.  
Never could be easy could it.

She felt like she was electrocuted awake her body shot forward until she was sitting up gasping for breath struggling to control her rapid heartbeat. She'd been at Daryl's house again dropped from the noose that'd been intended for her but instead she had been forced to look across the floor to Daryl's empty sullen eyes. His throat had been slit and the floor was stained with his blood spilling all the way until it touched the edge of her hand. She had just screamed and screamed until she screamed herself awake. Daryl a light sleeper already turned her body so it was facing his as she hid her face in her hands. His hands gripping her arms worriedly as his eyes silently begged for answers but on some level he knew what could've pulled her from sleep.  
She wanted to tell him but she found herself running her fingers along his throat just to check and he just let her looking puzzled at her. She found his eyes filled with that human worry and care for her that shook her and she sighed in relief. Her head dropped to his chest and she laughed lightly never feeling so glad of a dream. "Ye wanna tell me what that was all about?"  
"You were dead."  
He didn't say anything for some time he just let her head collapse on his chest as long as she needed and when she looked up his hand found its way into her hair.  
It pulled back the damp, frantic curls and his lips softly caressed hers in reassurance that he was there and he wasn't going anywhere. She felt tears bristle the corners of her eyes but her lips just responded urgently pulling him closer to her. Her hands dug roughly into his sides as she yanked him closer but growling loudly he stopped her. "M'gonna end up burning Merle alive soon if we don't get the hell out of here."  
She was disappointed at his resistance to have sex with Merle lurking around, he'd nothing to be ashamed of but he'd never hear the end of it and she knew that.  
"Is that you asking to move in with me?" she teased her hands locking around the back of his neck until they were pressed tightly together, she wouldn't make this easy for him.  
"I'll ask ye to fucking marry me if it means getting out of here." He barked back his face flashing red as soon as the words were out.  
"Calm down. I know that's no proposal. If we don't move out soon I'm going to strip you off straight in front of your brother and force myself on you. So we better get moving."  
He chuckled kissing her one last time before they plonked back on their backs staring up at the ceiling resuming not looking at each other. Trying to push away the feelings of want that was making it hard to sleep.

Merle greeted her as she approached the small kitchen with heavy lidded eyes, wiping away the sleep that was tucked in secretly at her eyes. "Sleep well?"  
"Not well enough." she responded angrily and Merle boomed back a laugh.  
He placed a cup of coffee in front of her and she smiled gratefully. "Thanks." It was a thanks worth a whole lot more she knew what he'd done for Daryl.  
Merle wasn't stupid he knew exactly what the "thanks" was for. "I owe him for a lot of shit. Couldn't let him do it. I owe you to. Just making good on my promises."  
She squeezed his hand in appreciation and he jerked in surprise of the contact. It was sad that someone being anyway kind to these two men was such a shock.  
"Moving in on my bruder?" Daryl's raspy, sleep deprived voice filled the room.  
"Never." She promised turning so she could kiss him much to his surprise as he stepped in front of her and Merle was taunting him loudly behind her.  
He looked at her questioning, "Remember what I said. I was thinking. I might sell my house and get a new place what do you think?"  
"Ain't my place to tell ye what to do."  
"I know."  
"We're moving in their first though right."  
She laughed her fingers brushing right beside the waist line of his jeans causing him to jerk and he glared down at her. "Of course. We'll go today."  
"Thank god." She heard him mutter as she walked away to get her stuff together.

They sat in the truck for ten minutes in front of her house before she could go in. He tapped the steering wheel loudly and annoyingly it was on purpose she could tell.  
He wasn't letting her get caught up in her emotions about this. "We going to sit here all day?" he asked sharply challenging her.  
"No."  
"Well then come on."  
He jumped out pulling the little stuff she had with her behind him and he kept trailing after her as she walked with little conviction towards her house. Her eyes trailed the crime scene of her daughter's death, where she had been the wailing woman in her neighbourhood.  
Who's cry had been heard by the whole place. He placed one hand comfortingly on her arm and it was enough to get her to step forward until she froze at the door.  
She reached out to put the key in but it just hovered over it and it felt like an impossible task but Daryl was right it was just a house. It was a house where she'd gotten to see Sophia grow up, so that was reason enough to go in.  
"That door do something to you?" his voice seemed to be like a shout in her quiet mind.  
She laughed weakly elbowing him as she managed to pry the door open and she felt the familiarity of terror almost weigh her down. Ed was dead, never again.  
Daryl dropped the bag loudly on the ground so that he could follow her into the living room where she could look around at her old life. "I found ye right there." He pointed to the middle of the ground and she remembered her last fight with Ed well, the only one she'd never regretted.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Making me fight."  
He looked down embarrassed so she stepped closer to him seeking his lips again, it was never enough she wanted all of him. She didn't know she could feel like this about someone. Sophia would've been glad of the man standing in front of her. "I won't ever hurt ye Carol."  
"I know." And she really did believe that.  
"Now. We're all alone and seeing as this is just a house. How about we make some good memories." She rose on eyebrow and seductively brought him closer to her.  
"Ye ain't gonna hear any complaints from me."  
He kissed her urgently his hands already tugging at her top until it was ripped out over her head and she found herself backing them up until his back solidly hit the wall.  
She laughed at his confusion looking accusingly at the wall, "Ye sure?" he asked more out of politeness she was sure it was past the point of will power for him.  
The lust in his eyes was enough to charge a whole town, she yanked his top off him in response layering kissed up his chest until she found his mouth again.  
He growled underneath her and her head fell back like it no longer belonged to her as he nibbled lightly on her neck. What a way to christen her old house she thought madly to herself.

"I have to go." She laughed prying away his demanding hands that were pulling her back into bed roughly and it took everything in her to not stay there.  
"I promised Sonya I'd have drinks with her. She's a really good friend. You should go see Wally and get some of your stuff."  
He rolled his eyes scoffing, "Already getting bossy. I'll be a better fucking friend."  
She pushed him back until his head hit the pillow and kissed him one last time before she speedily jumped away from the bed and onto her feet.  
"Just trying to give you things to do while I'm gone not bossy. Bye."  
"Sure whatever." She laughed at his sulky voice as she closed the door behind her.

He took her advice and went to see Wally who dove at him to smother him in a grizzly bear hug, delighted at his safe return. Ye swear he'd been at war for years.  
"M'fine. Carol's fine. Be back to work couple of days. Me and Merle thinking of selling my old man's place, he's gone up there today."  
Wally pushed a cup of coffee over to him cradling his own, "You going up?"  
"Ye. Tomorrow."  
"On your own." Wally seemed to already know the answer and looked displeased with it.  
"Of course. M'not gonna drag her up there with me."  
He sighed heavily looking at him in that fatherly disapproving way, "She showed you her home and she probably needed you there for it. Shouldn't you do the same for her. So's you can get on with your life."  
He considered this. As usual Wally was right but he hadn't wanted to bring her to a place she'd almost been killed but selfishly he just hadn't wanted her to see him be afraid to walk in the house. For all his talk, he was as afraid of that house as she was of her own.  
"Ye just can't stop with all yer lover dovey shit." He couldn't help smile back at Wally's wide grin as he realised he won.  
"Well I'm in love again. I like helping two people in love to work things out."  
"I never said."  
"Didn't have to. I'm in love that woman how could ye not be."


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it took so long was at Walker Stalker con, amazing! Anyways last chapter so thanks to all that read and reviewed it. Going to miss this little story. :)**

* * *

He fidgeted nervously around the kitchen not knowing why he was so scared to ask her to come with him but he was. She glanced his direction several times and he could tell she was dying to know what was wrong with him, still she didn't ask.  
He dropped to the stool his knee bouncing in anticipation and sucked in a brave breath of air, "M'gonna go up to my Ma's house one last time…"  
She continued washing a dish she was holding nodding encouragingly just waiting for him, "Was wondering if ye wanted to come with me. I know it ain't yer favourite place and if ye don't want to I don't mind, I just thought that…"  
She dropped the plate and with determination in those wide blue eyes pacing over to him and she dropped down onto her hunkers in front of him, taking his hands firmly in her own.  
"It's not your favourite place either. If you want me to go with you, I will."  
He sighed in relief dropping his forehead so it hit against her own and he felt her smile beneath him, it eased him more than he liked to admit.  
She grabbed his face in her hands sliding them softly up till it reached his forehead and placed one light kiss on it. His body sagged as it relaxed and he heard her quietly get to her feet and leave the room so he could tackle with the nagging fear of going back to that place.

She watched the trees speed by them as they drove further into the under belly of the woods, this time she could actually take in her surroundings.  
No longer bouncing uncomfortably in the trunk like some goods that were being carted, thinking of where she could've been right now she smiled looking over at Daryl.  
He was chewing anxiously on his bottom lip, some people mightn't of noticed his eyes laced with worry and fear but she could see it. She took his free hand wrapping both of hers around his large one and squeezed it harshly. "Ye okay?"  
She knew he was the one that needed to be asked that but if she could distract him she would, "Last time I was here I was riding in the trunk. So this is a step up." She laughed trying to lighten the dead air that seemed to crawl through the truck.  
She watched as a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead and she crinkled her forehead in worry she hated seeing him like this. He pulled back his hand biting the skin from the side of his nails, his brow furrowed "Don't joke about that."  
"Daryl I'm here. I'm okay. And I'm with you, I consider myself pretty lucky."  
He laughed shortly it was unfeeling and laced with disbelief. "Ye have a different definition of lucky then I do then cause I think ye have been dealt a shit hand."  
She stole back his hand pulling it onto her lap, "I could be dead and I'm not. We won. Things have been pretty shit for me and you but you need something good to balance out all the bad. We all do and you are my good."  
His eyes hesitantly reached hers they were brimming with tears but she was sure if she had've said anything it was just sweat.

The gravel crunched underneath the tires of the truck as it abruptly halted and he was already jumping out the door of the truck. She followed in hot pursuit as he marched headily towards the bashed up looking door and jerked it forward roughly with the palm of his hand.  
The place was small and she'd known that but she only now recognised the lack of anything around the house, there was no pictures no memories. It was a stale existence just the smell of alcohol and lonely beer cans that scattered around the place like litter.  
She found herself standing in the living room which consisted of a crappy TV and a worn, tattered armchair the most precious thing in the house.  
She reached her hand out running it along the tattered string that was bursting through the seams of the chair and found herself jumping when his husky voice startled her.  
"Pa's only real child." He tried to keep his voice light and unfeeling but he was hurting.  
He looked lost as his eyes darted around the room searching for something, "What you looking for?"  
"Anything that meant something but there's nothing here. Never was."  
He reached out slowly taking her hand his thumb softly caressing it as he walked towards his mother's room and she couldn't help but smile inside. He was letting her be there and that meant more than he could possibly know.  
Memories struck her like she was sure they struck him, where his old man had finally hit the floor for the last time, where they'd all finally reached the end of the line and came out fighting.  
Her, Daryl and Merle weren't different in that respect.  
He paced around the room while she quietly dug through drawers she was hoping to find him something he could hold on to and she'd never been so glad when her fingertips touched the picture.

She knew which one was Daryl before she flipped over the picture he had that same shy, awkward look playing on his lips and across his eyes. His head was ducked as he barely made eye contact with the camera blushing furiously while Merle stood smirking his arms folded across his chest.  
As brave as Merle pretended to be that was all it was, pretending. Daryl was the one looked after him he may not be able to look a camera in the eye but he was able to look life in the eye.  
"Come here."  
"What." He grunted as he came to stand beside her.  
"She had a picture of you two. You are adorable." She laughed lightly passing the picture over.  
"I ain't adorable."  
He sucked in a deep breath as his eyes scanned the photo before stuffing it roughly in his pocket and his eyes diverted her questioning ones. "Was hoping there would be a picture of her."  
She ran her hands up his arms rubbing them hoping the friction might warm up his mind that was cold with pain, while he hid beneath his bangs.  
He leaned down kissing her lightly before he took her hand again to bring her to his room; there was nothing in it except a bed. His room look thrashed probably his dad had taken one last angry fight against Daryl when he'd already been gone.  
"Pa."  
She nodded not wanting to push him, he'd never tried to tell her about any of this stuff and she wouldn't make him. "I ain't to sure why I wanna tell ye but I do." "I used to hide under the bed, my safe place for the most part. Sometimes he'd just drag me out, it got bad once Merle left. I became his punching bag. I don't know how she could marry a monster like him she wasn't the best person around but she wouldn't too bad either…"  
His voice was raw as he spoke, "Look at me I did the same. Granted he wasn't as bad but I was being so stupid…"  
He cut her off harshly, "Ye ain't her. She was a coward. Ye ain't. Could never be. All this house is, is a place where I got beat up. It's just a prison."  
She reached up cupping his face in her hands his eyes refusing to meet hers, she knew it was time and it was more true than anything she'd ever known. "I love you."  
His eyes shot up to hers and his face went from stunned to overwhelmed within seconds, trying to calm his worried mind she kissed him slowly, her tongue trailing on his lip.  
"I haven't loved anyone properly except Sophia. I love you and you need to know that I'll never leave you. Not ever. Whatever he made you think, he couldn't of been more wrong."  
His lips parted and he dove his head down to hers seeking her lips urgently his hands digging demandingly into her side, he pushed himself back breathing heavily.  
"Why did you tell me here? Why not some place nice."  
"You needed to have a good memory in your home."  
He pushed back her hair lovingly from her face his eyes staring into hers and all she could do was stand and wait for his next words.  
"I never loved anyone before. Merle is blood but I never thought I could…I don't know if can love you right, if I know how but I sure as hell love you with everything I got."  
She laughed while smiling in relief and she felt her chest started to swell with happiness looking at this man in front of her. She couldn't of asked for anything better.  
"Everything you got is more than enough."  
"You wouldn't be leaving me even if you tried." He teased before he pulled her against him a smile so genuine and care free she felt her face straining from smiling so much.

"Merle were off!" he shouted and he heard some cursing and rustling before Merle marched out the door of his house to see them.  
He was still clean and he was sure as hell proud of him. He smirked at his and Carol's interlocked hands as he usually did still stunned at his baby bruder's transformation, he was still as awkward as fuck but not with her. Merle pulled Carol into his arms pulling her away from him and he stupidly already felt frantic but it eased up once he saw Merle spinning her around affectionately.  
Her laugh light and easy, "It's only two week Merle. Just a little holiday."  
He still held her in a brotherly hug as she spoke, "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."  
"Can't promise anything woman. Gonna miss ripping the piss out of him with ye, that's all."  
"Sure… See you Merle."  
"See you man." He thumped him affectionately on the arm before he mounted his Triumph bike pulling her hands further around his own waist.

The cabin he'd took her to was one of her favourite places, where they could just get away from everything any noise at all. Watching him wield a crossbow with those arms wasn't a downside either. "This is where you took me on our date. For someone who claims to have no moves. You did pretty well for yourself Dixon." She teased as they made their way to the porch.  
"I know." He smiled backing her into the cabin already pulling at her top while she started to unbuckle his jeans, laughing knowingly at him.

The sun overlooked the trees as the warm air started to wake up the day, she hugged her body listening to the quiet of the morning apart from the animals that would screech and squawk.  
Sophia would've loved it here she thought sadly, "Love you baby."  
His hair tossed madly around his face and his eyes looking sleepy and less alert for once he stood behind her to wrap his strong arms around her waist.  
"Wish I could've met her."  
"She would've loved you."  
"Ye can't be that sure."  
"I can. You love me properly that's the only thing she would need to know about you."  
He reached around nuzzling her neck kissing her cheek slowly his stubble scraping comfortably along her face and she was content.  
"I can love you properly again." He teased nuzzling her more intently.  
"Yeah?" she smiled and they started to retreat back to the cabin.


End file.
